Von Liebesleid und süßer Rache
by XLizzyCurseX
Summary: Wenn die Mondsichel am Himmel steht und der wind von Osten weht, werde ich der Jungfrau eine gläserne Träne stehlen. Gruß Kaito Kid
1. Kapitel 1

Von Liebesleid und süßer Rache!  
  
Teil 1/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kommentar: Hii, das hier ist unsere erste Fanfic in Gemeinschaftsarbeit. ( für Liz sogar ihr Yaoi Debüt) Wir hoffen die Fic gefällt euch und sind neugierig was ihr davon halltet, also wir würden uns über Kommis freuen.  
  
Presented by Julia and Liz  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Sonnenstrahlen trafen das große Haus, das seit kurzem nicht mehr leer stand und auch nicht mehr ganz so düster und einsam wirkte. Leben hatte wieder Einzug gehallten, in der Villa in Tokio. Doch im Moment stand es leer, weil sein Bewohner vor kurzem aus dem Haus gehastet war. Die Schulglocke schlug zur ersten Stunde des Tages, doch kein Lehrer tauchte in der Klasse auf. "Vielleicht ist der Pauker krank?", Shinichi verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und lehnte sich nach hinten. "Den Gefallen tut uns der Lehrer bestimmt nicht.", seufzte Ran, die hinter ihm saß. Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm egal. Für ihn war Schule eh nur lästig. In Gedanken war er schon bei einem kniffligen Fall, etwas das ihm Spaß machte, die er gerne löste... Ran kannte diesen Blick und seufzte nachsichtig. Sie war froh, das ihr Shinichi wieder bei ihr war. Vor einigen Tagen war er plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht, wie es ihr schien aus dem nichts. Ran lächelte leicht traurig. Was war nur zwischen ihnen beiden los? Irgendwie kam nichts richtiges zu Stande. Plötzlich kippte Shinichis Stuhl wieder in eine aufrechte Position und er sah zur Tür, gelangweilt seufzte er und Ran folgte seinem Blick. "Alle mal herhören!" Der Lehrer wuchtete seine Tasche auf den Stuhl und keuchte, als hätte er einen Hundert - Meter Lauf hinter sich. "Wir bekommen einen neuen Schüler, sein..." "Mein Name ist Kaito Kuruba." Alle Blicke waren auf die Tür gerichtet, in der, der neue Schüler stand. Ran runzelte die Stirn, auch Shinichi musterte den Neuen genau. Er sah Shinichi irgendwie ähnlich, trotzdem war sein Gesicht ein wenig schärfer geschnitten, als Shinichis. "Seid nett zu mir.", grinste er wieder und sah befriedigt, das bestimmt noch kein Schüler einen solchen Auftritt hingelegt hatte. "Ähm... ja." Der Lehrer zog einen Stapel Blätter hervor, offensichtlich auch nicht so ganz angetan von seinem Auftritt. "Kuruba, Setzt dich bitte dahin." Er deutete auf den Platz vor Ran und neben Shinichi. Kuruba würdigte ihn nur eines kurzen Blickes, lies seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen, dann lies er sich auf den Platz, der ihm zugewiesen worden war fallen. Der Schüler, der vor ihm saß, maß ihn mit bewunderndem Blick. Als Kuruba sich gesetzt hatte, drehte er sich um. "Ich... ich bin Kazuki... Kazuki Juubei. Dein Auftritt, ähm, er war wirklich cool." Er schenkte dem älteren Schüler nur ein zögerndes Lächeln und erkannte nur daran, das er gelangweilt nickte, das er es gehört hatte. Kuruba verdrehte die Augen, als sich Kazuki wieder umdrehte. So was konnte er grade leiden. Wenn er Pech hatte würde ihm der Typ jetzt ständig hinterher schwänzeln. Überhaupt waren in der Klasse nur ganz gewöhnliche Typen, nach dem was er gesehen hatte. 'Echt faszinierend', dachte er sarkastisch. Nur einen Jungen hatte er bemerkt, der nicht bewundernd zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, sondern ehr unbeeindruckt geblieben war.  
  
Er schielte kurz rüber zu dem Typ, den er meinte. Er sah ziemlich teilnahmslos aus. Doch Kuruba glaubte in ihm den Detektiv wieder erkannt zu haben, über den er schon viel gehört hatte. Das konnte interessant werden. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen, während er seine Sachen auspackte.  
  
Über Shinichis Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Der neue, Kuruba, war wirklich interessant. Man konnte ihn nicht so einfach einschätzten, das hatte er gleich bemerkt. Hinter seiner arroganten Fassade schien sich noch etwas anderes zu verbergen.  
  
Shinichi verfiel leicht ins grübeln. Seinen Bleistift zwischen Mittel - und Zeigefinger hin und her wippend beschaute er sich den neuen genauer. Er hatte das Gefühl diesem Kuruba schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Aber wo und wann? Diese stimme. Er kannte sie, bestimmt. Er seufzte leise und ließ seinen Stift zur ruhe kommen in dem er ihn auf den Tisch legte. Der junge Meisterdetektiv stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und stütze seinen Kopf mit den Händen. 'Mir wird's schon einfallen ... aber ich bleib auf jeden Fall dran!' Shinichi gähnte herzhaft. Wann war die Schule denn endlich aus? Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ Ruhig. Nichts besonderes geschah, außer das sich Shinichi und Kuruba oft anhören mussten, wie ähnlich sie sich doch sahen und ob sie nicht Brüder währen. Kuruba hatte sich ziemlich schnell in die Klasse integriert. Er hatte Zauberkunststücke vorgeführt und war gleich bei allen oben auf! Zaubern ... wieder so was was Kuruba irgendwie komisch vertraut rüber kommen lies. Alle waren schon nach Hause gegangen außer Shinichi und Kazuki. Sie hatten Reinigungsdienst und hatten ihre Arbeit erst gerade beendet. Kuruba war seltsam schnell verschwunden... ob er es eilig hatte? Kudo schulterte seine Schultasche. "Kazuki, wir sehn uns dann Montag. Den Rest schaffst du ja alleine oder? Tschüss!" Gar nicht erst eine Antwort abwartend wollte Shinichi aus dem Raum gehen. Warum auch abwarten, Kazuki würde sowieso zustimmen. Die kleine Nervensäge tat sowieso immer das was man von ihm verlangte. Außerdem, .... jäh wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen als er seinen Namen hörte. "Hey Shinichi du hast was verloren!", der kleine zierliche Junge rannte dem älteren hinterher. "Hier, das ist dir aus der Tasche gefallen." Lächelte Kazuki freundlich und hielt dem Detektiv einen kleinen umschlag hin. Zögerlich nahm Kudo diesen an und bekam noch mit wie Kazuki sich lächelnd verbeugte, ihm einen schönen Tag wünschte und sich schnellen Schrittes entfernte. Shinichi wollte erst sagen das ihm dieser Brief nicht gehörte, doch der 16- Jährige war schon verschwunden. "Man, was haben die das heute alle so eilig? Gibt es was umsonst?" Kopfschüttelnd setzte auch er sich in Bewegung, Richtung Ausgang während er sich den Brief besah. Ob er ihn öffnen sollte? Shinichi besah ihn sich von allen Seiten. 'Hm... kein Name...', dachte er verwundert. Ach egal! Er würde ihn einfach öffnen. Wer sollte schon was sagen? Außerdem war er Detektiv, es war normal das er neugierig war! Gesagt getan, fein säuberlich öffnete er den weißen Umschlag und zog ein gefaltetes Stück Papier raus. Während er auf den großen leeren Schulhof trat, las er die, in Tinte geschriebenen Zeilen. "An den Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo!", las er laut. Dann war der Brief also doch an ihn gerichtet. In Gedanken las er weiter. 'Ich sagte doch: Wir sehen uns wieder noch bevor die Glocke, die das Ende des Jahrhunderts ankündigt, aufhört zu Leuten! Wenn die Mondsichel am Himmel steht und der wind von Osten weht, werde ich der Jungfrau eine gläserne Träne stehlen. Grüße, Kaito Kid!' Geschockt blieb Shinichi in seinem gang stecken. Kid. Kaito Kid! Sein bis jetzt erster ernstzunehmender Gegner. Ein wahrhaftiger Meisterdieb! 'Er ist also wieder da.' Ein vorfreudiges lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er drückte das Blatt Papier in seiner Faust zusammen. "Diesmal... werde ich dich fangen... Meisterdieb 1412!"  
  
"Tz... zu süß wie Shinichi da unten steht. Mit diesem flammenden entschlossenen Blick." Kuruba stand auf dem Dach der Schule und beobachtete den 17-Jährigen. Er strich sich lässig ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich zum gehen um. "Wir werden ja sehen ob du mich fangen kannst!" lächelte er siegessicher.  
  
Die Abenddämmerung hatte schon eingesetzt und von Shinichis Haus war nicht mehr als eine dunkle Siluete zu erkennen, die im Dunklen der Nacht verschwand. Doch darauf achtete er nicht. Nachdenklich hielt er immer noch das Rätsel in den Händen, das ihm Kid geschickt hatte. Es zu lösen würde nicht einfach werden. In Gedanken schloss er seine Haustür auf. Was wollte Kid stehlen? Diese Frage schob er erst einmal bei Seite. Auf jeden Fall wollte er es nach dem Millenium stehlen, und das bedeutete, das er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Achtlos warf er seine dicke Jacke über einen Stuhl. Er ging zum Telefon, wollte eine Nummer wählen, doch dann hielt er inne, legte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel. "Die gläserne Träne einer Jungfrau...", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. "Wenn der Wind von Osten weht... und die Mondsichel am Himmel steht." "Die erste Mondsichel nach Sylvester... wann ist sie?" Grübelnd stützte er seinen Kopf in die Hände. Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Andere Fragen drängten ihm sich auf. Wie hatte Kid es geschafft ihm diesen Brief unterzumogeln? Unweigerlich schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem Jungen, der ihm so ähnlich sah. Er wusste rein gar nicht über ihn und dann das komische Gefühl, das er in seiner Nähe verspürte. Kuruba war geheimnisvoll keine Frage. Der Gedanke traf ihn, wie ein Donnerschlag. Was Wenn...  
  
Ein leiser Windhauch strich durch die braunen Haare, während der zierlich gebaute Junge die laute Welt Tokios über sich ergehen lies. Er hatte den Kopf so voller Gedanken. Hatte Kuruba abweisend reagiert? Er wusste es nicht. Leider. Dabei hatte er ihn eigentlich ganz gerne. Und Shinichi? Was war mit dem Brief gewesen, der aus seiner Tasche gefallen war? Leise seufzte der Junge und wünschte sich einmal mehr ein wenig größer und mutiger zu sein. Er war so verdammt tief in Gedanken versunken, das er nicht bemerkte, das ein anderer junger Mann sehr schnell und direkt auf ihn zukam. Sie prallten aufeinander, der Junge wurde ein Stückchen weg geschleudert, von der mechanischen Abwehrreaktion des jungen Mannes. Der Mann kämpfte nur fluchend um sein Gleichgewicht. "Kannst du nicht hinsehen?", fuhr ihn der Mann an. "Ent.. Entschuldigen sie bitte." Kazuki hob den Blick, er war auf der Straße gelandet. "Ich habe sie nicht gesehen...." Plötzlich erstarrte er für einen Moment, als er in die schönen und grausamen roten Augen blickte, die noch von schwarzen, etwas längeren Haaren betont wurden. "Ja, das habe ich gesehen.", antwortete dieser ruppig, machte keine Anstallten, Kazuki aufzuhelfen. Er strafte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick, und Kazuki nahm augenblicklich seine Augen von ihm. Trotzdem hatte es gereicht, um zu sehen, das dieser Mann sehr schön war. Gerne hätte er seinen Namen gewusst. Doch er sah nur noch einen schwarzen Mantel, der sich beim Gehen aufbauschte. Der Mann schüttelte nur wütend den Kopf, warum konnte dieser Tölpel nicht aufpassen? Schließlich hatte er hier noch etwas vor. Und als er daran dachte glitt ein hämisches Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Kazuki rappelte sich nun wieder von dem kalten Stein hoch. Er achtete nicht auf die teilnahmslosen Passanten, sondern sah ihm nur nach. Warum hatte ihn dieser Mann so seltsam berührt? Ein leichtes Schaudern durchfuhr ihn, als er an seine kalte Stimme dachte, seine grausamen Augen... Planlos sah er sich um, als hätte er vergessen wo er hin wollte. Am liebsten wäre er dem Mann nachgelaufen, so sehr hatte er ihn faszinierd. Aber das traute er sich nicht und er verfluchte sich für seine verdammte Schwäche.  
  
Das Licht des Mondes warf feine Schatten in Kurubas Gesicht, als er ans Fenster seines Apartments trat und die dunkle Szenerie draußen beobachtete. Einige Zeitungen lagen aufgeschlagen auf einem niedrigen Tisch, in denen von einem jungen Mädchen die Rede war. Ein Mädchen, das etwas von unschätzbarem Wert trug. Eine Bild um das andere wurde von ihr gemacht. Immer und immer wieder mit dem selben Schmuckstück, das filigran um ihren Hals lag. Eine gläserne Winzigkeit, von hauch dünnen Silbersträngen umschlossen und gehallten. Es war so fein geschliffen, das es als eine nicht wiederholbare Meisterleistung galt, dem, der dieses Schmuckstück angefertigt hatte, lag in etwa die gesamte Welt der Kunst zu Füßen. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Kurubas Gesicht, als er seine Stirn an das kalte Glas des Fensters lehnte. "Mal sehen ob du das Rechtseitig herausfindest, Kudo." Seine leise Stimme war nichts im Dunklen der Nacht und sollte an keines Menschen Ohr dringen.  
  
Müde rieb sich der Meisterdetektiv die Augen. Seine Glieder waren schwer. Tief in Gedanken versunken sah er auf einige Zettel vor sich. Sie waren mit Notizen und Rechenaufgaben bekritzelt. Lagen wirr auf dem ganzem Wohnzimmertisch verteilt. Die kleine Lampe auf dem hölzernen Tisch versorgte Shinichi und seine Umgebung mit dem nötigen Licht. Kudo hatte es sich vor ein paar Stunden im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht und hatte die ganze zeit hartnäckig versucht das Rätsel, das ihm Kid zukommen lies, zu lösen. Doch bis jetzt ... ohne Erfolg. Der Braunhaarige hielt seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen. Sah unentwegt auf seine Zettel und Kritzeleien als würde die Antwort von selbst kommen. Irgendwann. Aber nichts passierte. Die Lösung schien weiter weg als zuvor. "Arrgh !!" Shinichi raufte sich die Haare und stieß sämtliche Blätter wütend vom Tisch. Geräuschvoll knisternd fielen diese zu Boden. Das konnte echt nicht wahr sein! Er saß hier nun seit Stunden, hatte sich Notizen gemacht, Rechnungen und Theorien aufgestellt und alles ... ohne Erfolg! Frustriert warf er seinen Stift auf den Tisch. Dieser kullerte langsam runter und leistete den wirr auf den boden liegenden blättern Gesellschaft. Der Meisterdetektiv lehnte sich weit in das weiche Polster hinter sich. Müde lagen seine Arme neben seinem Körper und Shinichis Kopf war in den Nacken gelegt. Ruhte auf der Lehne der Beigen Coach. Er seufzte tief und starrte an die hohe Decke des Raumes. Das war echt zum verrückt werden ... sollte Shinchi seine Kombinationsgabe vielleicht verlernt haben? War er es nicht mehr wert, Meisterdetektiv genannt zu werden? Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen von dem ganzen Nachdenken. Der Schüler lehnte sich wieder vor und massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Er brauchte dringend einen Kaffee! Mit müdem gang schlendere der 17-Jährige in die Küche. Er trat an das Gerät heran und füllte die Machbiene mit Wasser. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Nachdenklich sah er hinaus. Nebenbei füllte er die Maschiene mit dem schwarzen Pulver. Es war bereits in der Morgendämmerung und die Sonne glimmerte am Horizont der Millionen Metropole. 'Das Ende des Jahrhunderts' ... in Japan wird das neue Jahr erst im Februar gefeiert. Doch es war ende Dezember. Sollte Kid seinen Diebstahl so früh ankündigen? Nein wohl eher nicht. So dumm wäre der Dieb nicht ... Die Geräusche der Kaffeemaschine brachen die erdrückende stille in dem riesigen Anwesen. Ein gluckern und zischen erfüllte den Raum. Aber was wäre wenn ... wenn Kid in diesem Fall nicht Östlich dachte sondern Westlich? War das damit gemeint das er von Osten kam? Also dass das ein hinweiß dafür war das er zwar aus dem Osten käme aber in diesem Fall einen Westlichen brauch meinte?! In den Westlichen Ländern feiern die Menschen Neujahr am 31. Dezember. Shinichi warf einen schnellen blick auf seinen Kalender. Das wäre in 2 Tagen ... Aber ... in 2 Tagen, da war doch was? Der Kaffee war vergessen. Schnellen Schrittes hastete Kudo zur Haustür. Zu dieser zeit sollte der Zeitungsjunge eigentlich schon da gewesen sein ... und Bingo! Er schnappte sich die Zeitung und ging zurück ins Haus. Währen er auf seinen Wohnzimmertisch zuging blätterte er hastig durch das umständlich große Papier. Shinichi ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und breitete die Zeitung auf dem Tisch aus. Ungeduldig überflogen seine azurblauen Augen die Zeilen und Bilder. "Ja ! Treffer !" freudig blickte er auf einen ziemlich großen Artikel. Ein Mädchen war zu sehen und ein kleiner gläserner Anhänger funkelte von ihrem zierlichen Hals. Shinichi ging jede wette ein das Kaito Kid diesen Anhänger stehlen wollte. Kid hatte schon immer einen guten Geschmack was Wertgegenstände anging das musste Shinichi ihm lassen. Ein kleiner teil des Rätsel war also gelöst. Doch mit der kleinen Antwort auf eine Frage taten sich neue Fragen auf. Dieses Rätsel war noch längst nicht gelöst. Doch Shinichis Motivation war zurückgekehrt und er machte weiter. Unermüdlich würde er bleiben und dieses Rätsel lösen und dann, würde er Kid hinter schloss und Riegel bringen. Soviel stand fest! Doch, auch dem besten Detektiv übermannt mal die Müdigkeit. Nach einer halben Stunde schlief Shinichi Kudo mit einem Stift hinter dem Ohr friedlich auf seinem Sofa. Das Rätsel, konnte sicher noch ein klein wenig warten ...  
  
Frustriert warf Kazuki seine Decke von sich und setze sich in seinem Bett auf. Er lag nun Stunden im Bett und kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Feuerote Augen verfolgten ihn wenn er seine Augen schloss. Schwarze seidige Haare. Dieser wundervolle Körper. Diese Ausstrahlung. Der Fremde mit dem er zusammengestoßen war, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Der 16.Jährige schwang sich aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Schlappen an damit er nicht ganz den kalten Fliesen ausgeliefert war. Es hatte eh keinen Sinn mehr zu schlafen. Es war bereits Morgen. Kazuki trottete durch sein kleines Apartment Richtung Kühlschrank. Ein brennender Durst plagte ihn. Doch ein blick in seinen Single-Haushalt genügte. Es war höchste zeit mal wieder Einzukaufen. Das würde er nachher erledigen. Etwas schnurrendes, weiches streifte seine Beine. Verwundert senkte er den Blick und sah auf das Rotbraune Fellkneul. "Guten Morgen Kodoku!" sagte er freudig und streichelte seiner Katze flüchtig über das Fell was diese mit einem Miau quittierte. Sich gähnend und streckend tapste er auf sein großes Balkonfenster zu und schwang energisch die Türe auf. Er hielt sich die rechte Hand vor den Augen da die helle, fröhliche Sonne blendete. Leicht blinzelte er durch seine zierlichen Finger und trat ins Freie. Es war kalt. Nichts ungewöhnliches zu dieser Jahreszeit. Kleine weiße Wölkchen entstanden wenn er atmete. Kazuki streckte die Nase in die Luft. Die kalte Winterluft brannte ein wenig in seinen Atemgängen, doch sie war frisch, klar und rein. Er streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig und lächelte. Heute war ein schöner Tag und irgendwie, hatte er das Gefühl das er seinen 'Prinzen' heute noch einmal begegnen würde. Träumerisch dachte er an diese Person zurück. 'Wenn ich doch nur seinen Namen wüsste ... ', fragte er sich in Gedanken. "Hey du!" Erschrocken zuckte Kazuki zusammen und blickte mit großen Augen in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Seine Blick war nun auf den Nebenbalkon gerichtet. Stimmt! Seit Gestern wohnte jemand neues darin. Er hatte seinen neuen Nachbarn ja noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. "Wird dir nicht langsam kalt?", beendete die Person ihren Satz.  
  
Er starrte in die feuerroten Augen des Nachmittags und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zurück zu weichen. "S...Sie?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, wobei seine schönen Augen auf Kazuki gerichtet waren. Es war ein Glückstreffer, das gerade der einfältige Junge vom Nachmittag neben ihm wohnte, der offensichtlich einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte. Und das konnte ihm noch von großem Nutzen sein, denn jetzt wusste er eine Tatsache, die den Jungen in ein anderes Licht rückte. Kazuki starrte ,ihn immer noch an, als wäre er der Teufel persönlich. ' Was ja in gewisser Hinsicht auch stimmt.', dachte er hämisch. Der Junge schluckte leicht. Er konnte sich kaum von diesem überwältigendem Anblick losreißen. Immer wieder fuhr er in Gedanken die schmalen Gesichtszüge des Mannes nach. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken. Er so verdammt anziehend. Der Mann musterte ihn, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das aus Teufels Schmiede hätte stammen können. 'Ahnungsloser...', dachte er im Stillen. Er hatte noch Großes mit ihm vor. "ähm..." Kazukis Stimme war leise. So sehr sehnte er sich nach mehr Informationen über diesen Mann. "Es... es tut mir leid das ich sie angerempelt habe...." Er wich einen Schritt zurück. Der Mann lächelte, Kazuki konnte nicht darüber urteilen, ob es ein hämisches oder ein freundliches Lächeln war. Und doch wusste er tief in seinem Inneren, das dieser Mann ein dunkles Geheimnis barg. Trotzdem zog er ihn wie magisch an. "Dürfte .... dürfte ich sie nach ihrem Namen fragen?" Er hatte seine Hände zur Faust geballt, das der Mann nicht merkte wie sehr seine Hände zitterten. "Mein Name...", er tat verwundert. "Warum interessiert so einen wie dich mein Name?" Darauf wusste Kazuki keine Antwort. Er wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, doch in seinen Gedanken hörte sie sich bescheuert an. Der Fremde, der ihn so faszinierte, lehnte sich nur aufs Geländer, blickte über die Dächer Tokios, auf die Wolkenkratzer, und auf die niemals schlafenden Straßen. "Akuma..." Seine Stimme war kühl, völlig Gefühllos. Ein Frösteln stieg in Kazuki auf. "Akuma Kuruma." Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als Akuma ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. So berechnend, so grausam. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Teil 2/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kommentar: Soo, hier ist der zweite Teil. Wir hoffen er gefällt euch. ^^  
  
Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das große Fenster in der Villa, auf die Couch, wo Shinichi unruhig schlief. Einige Blätter waren vom Tisch herunter gefallen, lagen verstreut im ganzen Zimmer, vom Wind getragen, der durch das gekippte Fenster zog. Der Bleistift, der hinter Shinichis Ohr geklemmt hatte, löste sich und fiel auf den Boden. Durch dieses Geräusch wurde unser Meisterdetektiv wach, setzte sich erschrocken auf und sah sich einige Momente lang ziellos um. Dann rieb er sich müde die Augen, warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr und stellte fest, das er nicht mehr fiel Zeit hatte. Grummelnd stand er auf, sammelte die unhergewehten Blätter auf, legte diese auf den Tisch und schloss das Fenster, durch welches kalte Luft strömte. Einen Moment lang gab er sich der Versuchung hin, seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas zu lehnen und für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen und alle lästigen Gedanken auszusperren. Leise seufzend stieg er die Treppe hoch, die ins Badezimmer führte. Vielleicht würde die Dusche gegen das Müdigkeitsgefühl siegen. Wie genoss er es heute unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl zu stehen, die unzähligen Wassertropfen an seinem nackten Körper herabrinnen und aus seinen Haaren tropfen zu sehen. Doch irgendwann war auch dies vorüber... Schnell zog er sich an, warf nur noch einen bedauernden Blick auf die Kaffeemaschine und schnappte sich seine Jacke und seine Schultasche. Heute würde er Kuruba näher unter die Lupe nehmen. Er wusste zwar nicht wie, noch nicht, aber irgendwen würde er schon an sich ranlassen. Die Schule war ein Haus voller Leben, so auch an diesem Morgen, der so wie jeder andere erschien. Einzig und allein, das Kuruba und Shinichi sich immer wieder heimlich musterten, wenn auch aus völlig verschiedenen Gründen, änderte die Situation. Der Lehrer der 3ten Stunde verließ gerade den Raum. Nun hieß es warten bis der nächste Pauker käme. Mit einem stöhnen sank Shinichis Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Seine blasse Stirn ruhte nun auf dem rauen Holz. Seine Arme hingen kraftlos von seinem Körper und müde schloss er seine Augen. Ihn durchfuhr momentan nur ein Gedanke: Schlafen ! 'Dieser blöde Kid und seine verdammten Rätsel.' grummelte der Schüler in sich hinein. Kuruba hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und kippelte mit einem Stift in den Mund auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten. Warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu dem dösenden Jungen. Ein lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Zu seiner Freude bemerkte er wie sehr dem anderen sein Rätsel zu schaffen machte. Ja dieses mal hatte er sich richtig Mühe gegeben. Er musste zugeben das es nicht ganz so einfach war. Er hatte damals Shinichi versprochen zurück zukommen. So ein 'come back' sollte was besonderes sein. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder nach vorne. Ohne einen genauen Punkt zu fixieren starrte er durch die Gegend. Der Detektiv war schon seltsam. Er war bis jetzt der einzige neben Kommissar Nakamori der seine Rätsel lösen konnte. Auch damals auf dem Schiff hätte er ihn fast geschnappt. 'Aber nur fast!' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Sowieso schien Shinichi ihn die ganze Zeit zu beobachten. Ständig spürte Kuruba Blicke auf sich. Warum sah er ihn immer an? So langsam ging ihm das ... Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Kazuki plötzlich vor seinem Gesicht auftauchte. "Geht's dir nicht gut?!" fragte der Jüngere schnell. Er hatte den abwesenden Blick seines Mitschülers bemerkt. Vor schreck verlor Kuruba nun sein Gleichgewicht und kippte nun mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Genau auf den Tisch der hinter im stand und genau auf den dösenden Meisterdetektiv. Kuruba viel so unglücklich das er den Junger hinter sich mit zu Boden zog. Erschrocken schrie Shinichi auf als er auf den Harten boden viel. Der 17-Jährige Detektiv lag nun unter Kuruba. Kaito hatte es sich unfreiwillig auf der Brust Shinichis gemütlich gemacht. Sah nun mit Schreckens geöffneten Augen auf den Jungen unter sich. Sie wechselten nur stille Blicke aus ohne Anstalten zu machen sich von einander zu entfernen. Shinichi schluckte schwer als er in die Ozeanblauen Augen sah und ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte sein Gesicht. Kuruba richtete sich leicht auf. Stütze seine Arme links und rechts neben den Kopf von Shinichi auf den Boden ab. Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Öffnete schon einen Mund um etwas zu sagen. Kam jedoch nicht dazu. "Es tut mir so leid! Tut mir leid, tut mir leid!" Aufgeregt eilte Kazuki zu Kuruba und Shinichi. Shinichi kam nun wieder zur Besinnung und stieß Kuruba wütend von sich. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen du Tollpatsch?!" genervt erhob er sich vom Boden und zog seine Kleidung wieder in die richtige Position. Verwirrt blickte Kuruba zu Shinichi auf. Er richtete sich nun auf und fuhr Shinichi ebenfalls an. "Bleib mal locker! Das war vielleicht nicht meine Schuld?" er zeigte auf Kazuki. "Die Nervensäge ist schuld also überleg mal vorher wen du hier anmachst!" Beleidigt stellte Kid seinen Stuhl auf und ließ sich auf seinen Platz plumpsen. Mürrisch verschränkte Shinichi seine Arme vor der Brust und nahm ebenfalls platz. Warum hatte er so heftig reagiert? Er wusste doch das Kuruba keine schuld hatte ... In Shinichi ging es Momentan drunter und drüber. Er wollte ihn wirklich nicht gleich so anschreien. Der 17-Jährige seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war er ja nur gereizt weil er so wenig geschlafen hatte ... oder etwa nicht?  
  
Kazuki warf einen traurigen Blick zu Kuruba. Jetzt hasste er ihn bestimmt. Dabei hatte er sich doch nur Sorgen gemacht weil er so nachdenklich aussah ... Immer machte er alles falsch. Immer war er alleine. Alle Menschen hassten ihn! Er war ein nichts, ein niemand. Er würde nie Freunde haben. Eine Träne lief über seine Wange und er ballte seine Fäuste. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken rannte er aus dem Klassenraum. Richtung Toilette. Dort angekommen schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich außer Atem an braune Holz. Kazuki schluchze noch einmal tief. Dann stieß er sich von der Tür ab und schritt auf die großen Spiegel, die über den Waschbecken hingen, zu. Reine Stille erfüllte den Raum. Kazuki stütze sich an einem der Waschbecken mit den Händen ab und besah sein Spiegelbild. Jetzt heulte er schon wieder. Er war so schwach dabei wollte er stark sein. Immer hakten alle auf ihn rum. Immer war er alleine. Was machte er nur falsch? warum mochten ihn die Leute nicht. Hatte er es nicht auch verdient, so wie alle anderen ... glücklich zu sein? Kazuki kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug fest einmal auf sein Spiegelbild ein. Das spiegelte Glas splitterte und knisterte unter seiner zarten Hand. Ein paar Scherben bohrten sich in seine blasse Haut. Zaghaft öffnete er wieder seine Augen und besah sich das ausmaß der Zerstörung. Kazuki lachte trocken. Noch nicht einmal einen Spiegel konnte er richtig kaputt machen. Er hatte nur ein paar Risse und ein paar Splitter lagen auf den Boden. Der 16-Jährige öffnete seine Faust und sah auf seine leicht blutige Hand. Es brannte leicht. Ein kleiner Rinnsal Blut tropfte auf das weiße Keramikwaschbecken. Mit ausdruckslosen leeren Augen lies er das Wasser an und hielt seine blutige Hand unter den weichen, kühlen Wasserstrahl. Der Junge wusch sich das Blut ab und stellte dann das Wasser wieder aus. Er warf einen weiteren Blick in den leicht beschädigten Spiegel. Sein Gesicht wirkte verzerrt dadurch das der Spiegel Sprünge hatte. Kazuki zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wickelte sich dieses um die verletzte Hand. Dann drehte er sich wieder zur Tür. Er erschrak heftig als er sah da Plötzlich eine Person neben der Tür lehnte. Sie hatte den Blick gesengt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Hast du öfter so ... Gefühlsausbrüche?" Es war mehr ein flüstern. Doch die klare Stimme hallte durch den kleinen Raum. 'Er ist es wieder ......!' Augenblicklich schlug Kazukis Herz schneller. Der bloße Anblick dieser Person lies seine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren. "Akuma ...." flüsterte Kazuki mehr zu sich selbst. Als Bestätigung das 'sein' schöner mystischer Engel wirklich gerade hier war! Akuma stieß sich lässig von der Wand ab und schritt gemächlich auf den Jüngeren zu. "Kannst du nicht mehr reden?" grinste er leicht und kam vor dem 16-Jährigen zum stehen. Kazuki zitterte leicht. Vor Aufregung. Den anderen so nah zu sein ließ sein Herz fast aus der Brust springen. Es Pochte schon fast schmerzhaft stark. Er konnte nicht antworten. Er starrte seinen Schwarm, mit offenstehenden mund und weiten Augen an. Bewegte sich kein Stück. Akuma nahm verletzte Hand des Jüngeren in die seine. Entfernte vorsichtig das Taschentuch und führte die verschrammte Hand zu Mund. Zart berührte er die roten Wunden Kazukis mit seinen Lippen. Streifte sie nur kurz. Dann sah er dem Anderen in die Augen. "Tut es sehr weh?" sagte Akuma gespielt mitleidig. Bekam wieder keine Antwort. Dieser Junge war so leicht rumzukriegen. Er war wachs in seinen Händen. Er würde alles für Akuma tun. Da war sich dieser sicher. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Kazuki dem Schauspiel zu. Als die weichen schmalen Lippen seine Hand berührte durchfuhr ihn ein heiß-kalter Schauer. Der Rotäugige trat noch nähe an den anderen heran und legte seine Lippen an dessen Ohr. "Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" hauchte er zart mit einem fiesen grinsen in dem Gesicht. Kazuki konnte dieses nicht sehn. Er nickte nur leicht. Er würde alles für Akuma tun. Egal was. Alles. Akuma hatte ihn voll und ganz in seinen Bann gezogen. Sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller, so nah bei Akuma zu sein, war so berauschend, so wunderschön. Trotzdem wich er einen Schritt zurück, doch Akuma folgte ihm, und der Junge konnte nicht weiter zurück, denn das Waschbecken hielt ihn auf, drückte gegen seine Hüfte. Er spürte, wie er noch ein wenig blasser wurde, um ihn herum drehte sich alles, als Akuma seine Hände am Waschbecken abstützte und so Kazuki keine Chance zur Flucht lies. Seine Lippen waren so verdammt nah an den seinen.  
  
Über Akumas Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln beim Anblick des willenlosen Jungen. Sein Blick schien an seinen Augen zu hängen.  
  
Kazuki schluckte, er war gefangen von seinem Blick.  
  
"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?", fragte der schwarze Engel noch einmal.  
  
Kazuki konnte nur nicken. Er konnte nicht nein sagen, nicht zu einem solchen Wesen, das ihm den Atem raubte.  
  
"Gut..." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, über das Kazuki nicht urteilen konnte, rückte er näher an das Waschbecken und keilte ihn so immer mehr ein. Doch Kazuki rührte keinen Muskel, starte ihn nur aus großen Augen an.  
  
' Na warte...' Über Akumas Gesicht glitt ein grausiges Lächeln. Er packte den Jungen bei den Armen, so grob, das es dem zierlich gebauten weh tun musste, langsam nährte sich sein Gesicht dem Kazukis. Er spürte sehr genau, wie er zitterte, vielleicht vor Erregung, vielleicht vor Angst?  
  
Seine Lippen legten sich auf seine küssten ihn kurz, und hart.  
  
"Du kannst mehr davon haben...", seine Haare kitzelten Kazuki leicht, als er ihm das zuflüsterte.  
  
"Wenn du meine Bitte erfüllst."  
  
Dann wandte er sich plötzlich von dem Jungen ab, der zu Boden rutschte, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Akuma nicht mehr aus den Augen lassend.  
  
Immer noch zitterte er leicht. Er fühlte sich so schwach, kaum in der Lage überhaupt wieder aufzustehen. Und trotzdem... es hatte sich so unglaublich gut angefühlt, so gut...  
  
Kazuki schluckte, hielt Akuma immer noch mit seinen Augen fest, der anscheinend auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
"Was... wie lautet deine Bitte?" Er verhaspelte sich fast, vor Aufregung.  
  
Über Akumas Gesicht lief ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Er hatte den Jungen in der Hand, er war besessen von ihm.  
  
"Nur ein kleiner Gefallen. Du hast zwei Jungs in deiner Klasse, Shinichi Kudo, und Kaito Kuruba, nicht?"  
  
Der Jüngere nickte hastig. Immer noch saß er auf dem Boden, nicht sicher, ob ihn seine Beine hallten würden.  
  
"Erzähle mir alles über sie, was du weist, und finde mehr heraus!"  
  
Kazuki sah ihn an. Konnte er das? Er bewunderte die beiden sehr, doch.... diese unglaublichen roten Augen, diese Mystik die hinter Akuma steckte... Er wollte weiter in ihn vordringen. Bevor er richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, wusste er seine Antwort schon.  
  
Akuma sah befriedigt, das der Junge zaghaft nickte und zum Erzählen ansetzten wollte.  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung lies er den Jungen aber verstummen.  
  
"Später, ich muss gehen."  
  
Und damit war er verschwunden, das letzte was Kazuki von ihm sah, war ein Teil seines wehenden Mantels.  
  
Und er lies einen völlig verwirrten Jungen zurück, der nicht aufstehen konnte, so sehr zitterte er.  
  
Was war das gewesen? Er hatte ihn doch nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen wollen? Nicht so.. Shinichi stützte den Kopf in die Hände, konzentrierte sich nicht einmal...  
  
Es war so komisch gewesen. So als hätte er in unglaublich tiefe Meere geblickt, und wäre darin ertrunken.  
  
Er schluckte hart. So ein Charakter war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Und trotzdem hatte er ihn fasziniert.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, ach Blödsinn, das lag bestimmt an dieser verdammten Müdigkeit. Kurz schielte er zu Kuruba hinüber, der anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken war.  
  
Doch plötzlich, als hätte er seinen Blick gespürt, drehte er langsam den Kopf, für einen Moment nur glaubte Shinichi wieder in diesen Augen ertrinken zu müssen. Nur für einen Moment, dann wandte er seinen Blick ab, mit klopfendem Herzen.  
  
Kuruba hatte seinen Blick immer noch auf den Detektiv gerichtet. Warum hatte er ihn so angesehen? Warum? Nachdenklich rieb er sich die Stirn, starrte wieder nach vorne, auf den leeren Platz Kazukis.  
  
Doch im Moment war er viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um das überhaupt zu bemerken.  
  
Seine Begegnungen mit dem Detektiv waren immer interessant gewesen und er hatte schon lange nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Zu lange wie er fand. Der Anhänger dieses Mädchens würde sein größter Clu werden. Sie, oder besser das Schmuckstück wurden bewacht wie Fort Nox...  
  
Kuruba erwischte sich plötzlich dabei, wie er an Shinichi dachte, daran, wie er vorhin auf den jungen Meisterdetektiv draufgefallen war. Warum hatte er ihn so angeschaut. Ohne das er es wollte, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag.  
  
'Hör auf.', befahl er sich in Gedanken. 'Reis dich zusammen, du musst dich auf dein reales Ziel konzentrieren.'  
  
Doch das gelang ihm nicht so richtig...  
  
Alle waren froh, als es endlich zum Unterrichtsende klingelte. Wie jeden Tag strömten Jungen und Mädchen fröhlich schwatzend aus dem großen Gebäude. Kuruba wollte sich eigentlich schnell aus dem Staub machen, doch auf der Straße wurde er angesprochen.  
  
Er drehte sich um, wollte dem jenigen eigentlich sagen, das er gefälligst verschwinden solle, aber starrte dann in Shinichis blaue Augen. Kuruba blinzelte ein paar mal verwirrt. Er drehte seinen Kopf weg. Immerhin war er noch ein bisschen sauer auf den anderen. Das war ja nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld gewesen! Das er auch so überreagieren musste ...  
  
"Was willst du ... Kudo!" fragte er barsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Shinichi schnappte noch ein wenig nach Luft. Das Kuruba auch so schnell weg war. Zum Glück hatte Ran gesehen wo er lang gegangen war sonst hätte er ihn nicht einholen können. Er Atmete noch einmal tief ein und setzte dann zum sprechen an. Weswegen wollte er eigentlich Kuruba noch mal so dringend sehn? Nach Unterrichtsschluss war er einfach Blind los gelaufen ohne genau darüber nach zu denken was er von seinem Mitschüler wollte. 'Erst nachdenken ... dann handeln', mahnte er sich in Gedanken selber.  
  
Kuruba tippte mit seinem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Asphalt.  
  
"Hallo? Ich hab auch was besseres zu tun anstatt hier doof auf der Strasse rumzustehen. Wir haben Wochenende. Also wenn du nichts willst, bis dann!"  
  
Kuruba fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. Shinichi sah ihn mit einem komischen blick an. Deswegen machte er auf den Absatz kehrt und ging einfach ohne weiter auf den anderen zu achten. Unwillkürlich musste er an die Situation von vorhin denken. Nicht nur das Shinichi so überreagiert hatte, nein, warum war er eigentlich sauer auf ihn? Ihm könnte es doch egal sein ob der andere grob zu ihm war oder nicht.  
  
Und überhaupt, warum dachte er an den Detektiven? Morgen Abend hatte er doch einen großen Diebstahl geplant das hatte Vorrang!  
  
Er nickte um seinen Gedanken zuzustimmen.  
  
"He-hey! Kuruba! Warte doch mal" Jetzt haute der schon wieder ab. Warum lief Kaito immer vor ihm weg?  
  
Shinichi sprang nach vorne und wirbelte den Dieb an der Schulter herum.  
  
"Jetzt hau doch nicht gleich ab. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Mehr nicht. Sorry das ich vorhin so extrem reagiert hab, das wollte ich echt nicht nur ... als du da so auf mir lagst und ... ähm ...", er brach den Satz ab und senkte seinen Blick. Irgendwie schien alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen! Er konnte doch nicht sagen das ... nein er wollte noch nicht einmal dran denken! 'Die Müdigkeit und der Stress ... ich brauch Urlaub oder so', seufzte der Meisterdetektiv in sich hinein.  
  
Interessiert wartete Kuruba ein weiteres mal auf eine Antwort. Warum war Shinichi denn so komisch? So kannte er den Detektiv gar nicht. Wenn er Morgen bei seinem Diebstahl so sein würde, na dann gute Nacht.  
  
Kuruba seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist schon okay ..." sprach er leise.  
  
Shinichi sah auf. "Was?"  
  
"Ich sagte: Ist schon okay. War ja auch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm.", lächelte er. "Na ja. Ich muss jetzt aber los. Ich habe viele dinge zu erledigen!"  
  
Kuruba winkte noch mal zum Abschied und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zu seiner Wohnung. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
Er musste noch die Grundrisse des Gebäudes durchgehen. Shinichi verbannte er vorerst aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Shinichi aus. Gut das er nicht weiter gefragt hatte. Shinichi wüsste nicht was er noch gesagt hätte.  
  
Der 17-Jährige fühlte sich erleichtert das Kuruba nicht mehr sauer war. Warum auch immer.  
  
Zufrieden tat er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Seine Gedanken waren schon ganz bei Kids Rätsel.  
  
Mit einem Tasse Kaffee und einen Haufen Notizen sah man ein bekanntes Bild im Hause Kudo. Shinichi bei einer Fallauflösung.  
  
Er nippte an den koffeinhaltigen Getränk ohne von seinem Zettel in seiner rechten Hand auf zusehen.  
  
Er ging noch mal alles durch. Wenn er richtig lag würde Kids Botschaft folgendes bedeuten:  
  
'Mit der Glocke könnte Kid die Kirche meinen die in der nähe des geplanten Balls ist. Auf diesem Ball würde die französische Millionärs-Tochter, Michelle Dupar, ihren 15 Geburtstag feiern. Dort würde sie das Familienerbstück tragen.'  
  
Er warf auf einen Blick auf den Zeitungsartikel.  
  
"Soweit, so gut ...", nuschelte er in seinen Tassenrand.  
  
'Aber was meint er mit Mondsichel? War heute vielleicht der Tag an dem der Mond wie eine Sichel aussah?'  
  
Shinichi nahm seinen Mondkalender zur Hand. Nein es würde Vollmond sein.  
  
Konzentriert schloss er die Augen.  
  
'Mondsichel ... Mondsichel ...!' sagte er sich immer wieder in Gedanken. Das musste ganz klar mit der Zeit zusammen hängen. Wann er zuschlagen würde!  
  
Plötzlich viel es Shinichi wie schuppen von den Augen! Er knallte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und die schwarze Flüssigkeit schwappte leicht über den Rand.  
  
"Aber natürlich das ist es ... " Shinichi sprang auf und seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude.  
  
Mit Mondsichel meint er den Zeitpunkt und den Ort an dem das Feuerwerk stattfinden sollte. Das währe um 23 Uhr!  
  
Er meinte den großen Garten hinter dem Haus. Er wurde doch auch Mondsichel- Garten genannt wegen seinen seltenen Blumen die in einer Sichelform angepflanzt worden wahren.  
  
"Ich hab's geschafft ich hab sein Rätsel gelöst! Uuh ich bin ja so gut." lobte er sich selbst.  
  
"Mach dich auf was gefasst Kid ... morgen ... bist du dran!", grinste er.  
  
Keiner von den beiden hatte die kleine Gestallt bemerkt die heute Nachmittag leise hinter ihnen her gelaufen war. Kazuki war in Gedanken nur bei Akuma. Bei seinen schönen Augen und seinem Kuss. Es hatte sich so verdammt gut angefühlt... So schön...  
  
Er würde alles dafür tun, das er es noch einmal spüren könnte, alles.  
  
Jetzt rannte er fast nach Hause, seine Gedanken machten wüste Sprünge, als er schließlich vor Akumas Tür zum Stehen kam. Er hatte doch gesagt Später, und trotzdem klopfte ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals, als er sich mit seinem Finger der Klingel nährte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet, aber man sah von Akuma nur seine Umrisse. Zögernd trat der Junge ein. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Teil 3/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kommentar: So, hier ist der dritte Teil. Wir hoffen auf einige Kommis und habt viel Spaß an der Fic.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Die Dunkelheit wich einem strahlendem Morgen, an dem alles was an Polizei aufzubieten war am Airport bereit stand, nur um ein kleines Mädchen mit etwas sehr wertvollem zu eskortieren.  
  
Und das alles nur, weil ein junger Detektiv gesagt hatte, dass das Schmuckstück gestohlen werden würde. Für manche unbegreiflich, wie man auf einen Jungen in seinem Alter hören konnte. Doch Inspektor Megure hatte sofort alle Nötigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen.  
  
Auch Shinichi Kudo war vor Ort als das Mädchen ankam. Mit verschränkten Armen hielt er sich im Hintergrund und musterte Miss Dupar, als sie vorsichtig aus dem Flugzeug stieg. Bekleidet war sie mit warmen, weißen Pelzen in denen sie irgendwie fehl am Platze wirkte. Sie sah so verloren aus, mit dem Schmuckkästchen in beiden Händen, es an sich klammernd wie einen unbezahlbaren Schatz.  
  
'Was es ja eigentlich auch war., dachte Shinichi bei sich.  
  
Die weißen Pelze ließen sie noch blasser erscheinen als sie eigentlich war, und ängstlicher...  
  
Doch aus dem Hintergrund beobachtete sie noch eine ganz andere Gestallt. Aber sein Blick war auf ihre reichen Eltern gerichtet, die hinter ihr aus der Maschine stiegen, mit hoch erhobenen Häuptern und eitel auf die Polizisten hinabblickend.  
  
Akuma lächelte grimmig. Ja, heute Abend würden sie nichts mehr zu lachen haben, gar nichts mehr.  
  
Das Schmuckstück interessierte ihn nicht. Viel mehr eigentlich, das, was auf dem Ball eigentlich vorgestellt werden sollte.  
  
Mr. Dupar war durch Computertechnik zu seinem Reichtum gelangt. Er leitete jetzt eine riesige Firma, die führend auf dem Weltmarkt war.  
  
Und heute Abend sollten zwei Computerchips vorgestellt werden, die sehr nützlich sein könnten für die Organisation, für die er arbeitete.  
  
Zuerst hatten sie versucht es ihm abzukaufen, doch der Mann hatte sich geweigert. Er fühlte sich sicher in dem Schoß seines eigenen Imperiums. Doch das sollte jetzt ein Ende haben.  
  
Dem Flughafen lag ein Gebäude gegenüber, auf dessen Dach, versteckt vor allen Augen ein Junge hockte, das Geschehen drüben genau beobachtend. Er zog den Kragen seiner Jacke höher und rieb sich die von der Kälte tauben Finger.  
  
Trotzdem starrte er gebannt auf den Tross aus Limousinen die vor dem Flughafen wartete.  
  
Shinichi hatte er schon entdeckt. Er wusste das der Meisterdetektiv seiner Einladung nachkommen würde.  
  
Leicht biss er sich auf die Lippen, nachdenklich gestimmt.  
  
Der Ball würde in der Kirche stattfinden, doch trug sie die Kette da auch wirklich? Erachtete sie es nicht als zu gefährlich? Er würde den Abend abwarten müssen... Auf jeden Fall musste er aufs Dach der weitläufigen Kirche kommen, damit er flüchten konnte, denn die Ein- und Ausgänge waren schwer gesichert.  
  
Die Limousinen fuhren an, begleitet von Polizeimotorrädern und Wagen...  
  
Auch Kid verlies seinen Platz. Er wollte noch einmal alles durchgehen, was wichtig war.  
  
Je näher der Anfang des Balles rückte, desto nervöser wurde Shinichi. Er fieberte förmlich dem Anfang entgegen. So nervös war er noch nie gewesen.  
  
Weit erhob sich die Kirche, Strahler, die extra angebracht wurden waren, warfen ihr Licht in jeden Winkel des Hauptsaales. Selbst die filigranen Deckenverzierungen wurden Angestrahlt.  
  
Auf langen Buffets waren Speisen aufgetragen und langsam füllte sich die Kirche mit geladenen Gästen und Reportern. Der Ball sollte ein berauschendes Fest werden.  
  
Später am Abend stand Shinichi etwas abseits der Gesellschaft. Er hatte einen Ort gesucht wo er alles im Blick hatte.  
  
Seine blauen Augen fuhren durch die Menge. Auf der suche nach Personen die sich 'seltsam' verhielten. Auch lies er das kleine Mädchen nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Sie stand ruhig und leicht ängstlich neben ihren wild artikulierenden Vater. Er hatte anscheinend eine Unterhaltung mit einem Geschäftspartner.  
  
Nervös warf Shinichi hin und wieder einen blick auf seine Uhr.  
  
'22:43 Uhr', las er sich selbst die zeit in Gedanken vor.  
  
Bis jetzt war alles ruhig. Kein Anzeichen war zu erkennen auf das was bald geschehen würde. Er sollte vielleicht schon in den Garten gehen und dort auf den Dieb 'warten'. Die anderen Gäste würden bald folgen wenn das Spektakel beginnen würde.  
  
Ein Glas Bowle in der rechten Hand halten und die andere in der Tasche der schwarzen Stoffhose vergrabend ging er hinaus in die kalte, klare Nacht.  
  
Auf der großen Terrasse kam er zum stehen. Leicht verträumt sah er in den Sternenhimmel. Irgendwie ... freute er sich schon fast auf Kaito Kid.  
  
es war jedes mal eine Herausforderung gewesen ihn zu fangen. Was er bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft hatte.  
  
Egal wie viele Rätsel Kid schreiben würde, Shinichi würde sie alle lösen. Nur das größte Rätsel, Kid selbst, das verstand er nicht. Warum stahl er?  
  
Er schien gar nicht so ein schlechter Typ zu sein. Dieser Dieb hatte klasse, ohne frage. Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem süßem Getränk.  
  
"Entschuldigung ...", sprach eine leise weibliche Stimme hinter Shinichi.  
  
Der Detektiv drehte sich um und sah ein kleines Mädchen das schüchtern am Eingang stand. 'Was macht sie denn hier?' fragte er sich verwundert.  
  
"Ich wollte ihnen etwas sagen ...", sprach sie leise weiter. Shinichi musste lächeln. Das kleine Mädchen sah süß aus wie sie da stand, mit leicht gesenktem Blick ... was sie ihm wohl sagen wollte?  
  
"...Shinichi!", das Mädchen sah auf. Wirkte Plötzlich gar nicht mehr so niedlich. Sie hatte ein grinsen in ihrem zarten Gesicht. Was war denn nu los?  
  
'Persönlichkeitsspaltung?!', fragte sich Shinichi in Gedanken. 'Aber Moment mal ... woher kannte sie ...'  
  
"Woher kennst du meine Namen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ihn gesagt zu haben!", sagte er mit festen Blick.  
  
Das Mädchen sprach weiter mit ihrer femininen, leicht piepsigen Stimme. Langsam, mit selbstbewussten Schritten, ging sie auf Shinichi zu.  
  
Sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Herr Meisterd-", plötzlich wurde ihr der Mund zu gehalten. Barsch hielt sie jemand fest.  
  
Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf als die den kalten Lauf einer Pistole an ihren Schläfen spürte.  
  
Shinichi lies sein Glas fallen und wollte der kleinen Millionärin zu Hilfe eilen.  
  
"Bleib bloß wo du bist Detektiv Kudo!", fauchte die Person die Michelle fest in seiner Gewalt hatte. "Ein schritt weiter und ich drück ab!"  
  
Die Person hob leicht den Kopf damit man ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Ein keckes grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.  
  
"Lass sie sofort los!", fuhr Shinichi den Mann an. Dessen blutrote Augen formten sich zu schlitzen. Einen Teufel würde er tun.  
  
"Tz ... ich würde ja noch gerne mit dir weiterplaudern ... aber ich hab noch was besseres zu tun. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest?", fest legte seinen Arm und die Kehle der 15-Jährigen. Die Waffe, immer noch an ihre Schläfe pressend, zog er sie mit sich in das Gebäude.  
  
Das Mädchen zog an dem Arm des Geiselnehmers der ihr langsam die Luft abschnürte.  
  
'So Eine Verdammte Scheiße !!! Was mach ich jetzt? Ich könnte den Typen ja umhauen aber dann fliegt meine tarnjung auf. Man, muss ich denn immer so einen Pech haben?!', fluchte das Mädchen, oder besser gesagt, Kid, in seinen Gedanken. Dieser hatte sich dazu entschlossen sich als Michelle zu verkleiden und sich so das Schmuckstück unter den Nagel zu reißen. Das er in der Verkleidung als Geisel genommen würde konnte ja keiner Ahnen ...  
  
'Dabei wäre mein Auftritt gerade bei Shinichi so cool geworden', dachte er enttäuscht.  
  
Der Geiselnehmer, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Akuma, zog das Mädchen hinter sich her.  
  
Mit drohenden Worten brachte er Polizei und Gäste dazu ihn nicht aufzuhalten. Als er durch die Menge ging, Richtung Glaskasten wo sich die Computer-Chips befanden, weichte jeder seinen Schritten aus. Keiner unternahm etwas als er einen Polizisten dazu brachte das schloss des Glaskastens zu öffnen.  
  
Wenn Michelle etwas passieren würde. Daran wollte keiner denken.  
  
Der Vater der Tochter flehte Akuma an ihr nichts zu tun. Was dieser mit einem hämischen Lachen quittierte.  
  
"Tja Herr ... Dupar!", seine Namen spuckte er förmlich aus. "Sie hätten eben mein Angebot annehmen sollen."  
  
Akumas Mundwinkel zuckten grinsend in die Höhe. So einfach hätte er sich das zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber was soll's, kam ihm gerade recht.  
  
Shinichi konnte nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie Akuma mit dem Mädchen, und mit dem Chips aus der Vordertür verschwand.  
  
Draußen wartete ein angelassenes Auto. Akuma warf das zarte Mädchen barsch auf den Rücksitz und verriegelte dann die Tür. Er selber stieg vorne ein.  
  
"Los Kazuki, fahr!" Kazuki trat aufs Gaspedal und mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie los.  
  
Kids Gedanken rasten. Er war so verdammt wütend.... Vorsichtig rückte er sich ein bisschen besser zurecht, um den Typen durch den Rückspiegel ins Gesicht zu sehen. Akuma grinste hämisch, besah sich die Computerchips. Kazuki biss sich auf die Lippen. Fuhr er hier wirklich ein Fluchtfahrzeug? Ihm wurde ganz Schwindelig beim Gedanken daran. „Und hat es unser kleines Prinzeschen auch bequem dahinten?"Akumas Stimme triefte vor hohn. „Jetzt werden wir es deinem Vater zeigen, was es heißt sich mit der Black Org..." Plötzlich spürte er kalten Stahl an seinem Hals, der ihm tief ins Fleisch gedrückt wurde. „Halt an, oder es setzt was!", fuhr eine männliche Stimme Kazuki an, dem beinahe das Steuer entglitt. Akuma renkte sich fast den Hals aus, um zu sehen wen er da eigentlich entführt hatte. „Willst du erst, das ich ihm die Kehle aufschlitzte?!", zischte Kid wütend. Er sah auf Akumas Schoß, entdeckte die Chips und lies sie in seinen Taschen verschwinden. Wenn er schon nicht den Anhänger haben konnte, dann wenigstens das hier. Kazuki zitterte, als er an einer entlegenen Seitenstraße anhielt. Doch Kid hatte nicht mit Akuma gerechnet, der sehr wütend war. Mit voller Brutalität riss er das Messer von seiner Kehle, schneller als Kid überhaupt reagieren konnte und riss seine Pistole aus dem Halter. Wahllos feuerte er noch hinten, worauf Kid ausweichen musste um nicht in dem Kugelhagel selber getroffen zu werden. Kazuki sah nur mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen zu. Er hatte Angst... Angst um Akuma. So kräftig wie es ihm möglich war, trat er nach Kid, der auf diesen Angriff nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Er musste ausweichen um nicht von dem Tritt des jüngeren getroffen zu werden und stieß aufgrund der Enge des Autos mit Akuma und seiner Pistole zusammen, mit voller Wucht. Für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, und diesen Moment nutzte Akuma um einen Schuss abzufeuern. Er hallte wieder in der Nacht, die Dunkelheit drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Die Nacht war blutrot... durch den Schuss wurde Kid gegen die Tür geschleudert, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Akuma war schon wieder über ihm, er wollte zum, letzten, tödlichen Schuss ansetzten, doch dazu kam es nicht, denn Kid hatte in all dem Schmerz nach dem Tür griff getastet und sie ging auf. Er fiel rücklings aus dem Wagen, Akuma wäre auf ihn gestürzt, hätte er ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig Wegetreten, so das er einen Meter von ihm entfernt landete. Schneller als er selber geglaubt hatte war er wieder auf den Beinen und hatte einige Meter zwischen sich und Akuma gebracht. Blut rann an seinem weißen Anzug hinab. seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm zerzaust ins Gesicht. Jetzt konnte er nicht ausmachen woher der Schmerz kam. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Nichts konnte er mehr klar sehen, nur noch einen Schatten, der etwas auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Ein weiterer Knall und er wich mechanisch aus, trotzdem spürte er den weiteren Schmerz.  
  
Shinichi rannte. Ihm war jetzt erst bewusst gewesen, das es Kid gewesen sein musste, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Kid.... Und der entführt worden war. Er würde sich das nicht sehr lange gefallen lassen, das wusste er. Und plötzlich hörte er einen Schuss. Er durchschnitt die Nacht, wie ein heller Blitz. Und Shinichi wusste das dieser Kid gegolten hatte. Niemandem anders.... Er wusste es! Plötzlich bog er um eine Ecke und.... sah wie ein fremder Mann auf Kuruba schoss. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Teil 4/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kommentar: Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß mit dem Teil und hoffen auf einige Kommis. ^^  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Kid sank zu auf seine Knie. Hielt sich krampfhaft die blutende Wunde an seinem Bauch fest und keuchte schwer.  
  
'Mir ist so schwindelig ...', sprach er in Gedanken. Sein Monokel viel klirrend auf den Asphalt und zerbrach.  
  
Kaito hörte ein höhnisches Lachen und Schritte die schwer und langsam immer näher kamen. Kid kniff ein Auge zusammen und sah auf.  
  
Er hatte auch keine Kraft mehr weiter zu laufen. Jeder Atemzug tat weh. Bei jeder Berührung brannte ein stechender Schmerz in ihm.  
  
"Die Chips ... Her damit!", sprach Akuma beängstigend ruhig. Hielt fest die Waffe auf den Meisterdieb der kraftlos vor ihm kniete.  
  
Kid machte keine Anstalten seiner 'bitte' nachzukommen. Akuma würde ihn töten, so oder so. Solle er sich diese blöden Dinger doch aus seinen kalten, leblosen Finger holen. Akuma hielt ihm die Waffe an die Stirn und löste die Sicherung.  
  
Kid schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Das sollte also sein tolles 'come back' sein?  
  
Er lächelte traurig. 'Was ein scheiß Abgang ...'  
  
Dann hörte Kid plötzlich schnelle Schritte die von rechts kamen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah eine Person die sprang und Akuma seitlich einen harten Tritt verpasste. Der Rotäugige viel schwer auf den steinernen Boden. Verlor dabei seine Waffe. Sie rutsche auf den Asphalt ein paar Meter weiter weg und kam in der nähe des Autos zur Ruhe.  
  
Akuma schlug dich den Kopf am Boden auf und ein kleiner Rinnsal Blut floss von seiner Stirn. Akuma rührte sich nicht.  
  
Kid hatte dem Schauspiel erschrocken zu gesehen. Sein Blick wanderte von auf dem Boden liegenden Akuma zu der Person vor sich.  
  
Die Person atmete schwer und Schweißtropfen waren auf ihrer Stirn.  
  
Ihr Blick ruhte noch auf Akuma um sicher zu gehen das dieser nicht so schnell wieder aufsah. Dann wandte sich die Person zu Kid.  
  
"Alles okay? Kuruba?", sprach sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen und lächelte.  
  
Kid konnte nicht richtig sehen. Sein Blick war immer noch verschwommen. Er kniff sie Augen leicht zusammen um dann vielleicht besser sehen zu können.  
  
Dann weiteten sie sich ungläubig. "Shi-Shinichi?!"  
  
Dieser wollte gerade etwas entgegnen als eine zitternde Stimme ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Kei-keiner bewegt sich!", sagte Kazuki mit Tränen in den Augen. Er hatte erschrocken mit angesehen wie Shinichi auf seinen geliebten losging.  
  
Es gab für ihn erst mal nur eines: Akuma hier wegbringen. Der Junge hatte sich die Waffe geschnappt und richtete sie nun zitternd auf seine Mitschüler.  
  
"Kazuki? Aber ... was machst du denn hier? Was soll das?" verwundert sah Shinichi auf den kleinen schwachen Jungen.  
  
Salzige Tränen liefen von dem zarten Gesicht des 16-Jährigen. Akuma ... der einzige der ihn je beachtet hatte. Hoffendlich war er nur bewusstlos.  
  
Die schlanken Finger des Jungen schlangen sich zitternd und krampfhaft um die kalte Metallwaffe. Jederzeit bereit, abzudrücken.  
  
Shinichi trat vorsichtig einen Schritt auf Kazuki zu.  
  
"Kazuki! Was ist los mit dir? Ich bin's, Shinichi! Ich bin dein Freund!", sprach er ruhig und breitete seine Arme leicht aus um zu zeigen das er ihm nichts tun würde.  
  
"Nein das bist du nicht! Du hasst mich genau wie Kaito. Ihr seid nicht meine Freunde, aber Akuma, Akuma ist es. Ich werde ihn jetzt mitnehmen und ihr werdet  
  
mich nicht aufhalten klar?!"  
  
Kazukis Stimme war wegen der Aufregung schriller und lauter geworden. Der Junge ging langsam ohne Shinichi oder Kuruba aus den Augen zu lassen auf seinen Geliebten zu. Die Waffe noch fest auf seine Mitschüler gerichtet fasste er Akuma unter den Arm und zog ihm zum Auto, wo er ihn auf den Rücksitz legte. Er selber stieg an Steuer. Bevor er losfuhr warf er die Waffe aus dem Autofenster. Geräuschvoll verschwand er hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
  
Shinichi hätte ihn gerne aufgehalten, aber er wusste das Kazuki ernst gemacht hatte. Was war nur aus dem lieben, schüchternen Jungen geworden?  
  
Kazuki wäre bereit gewesen einen von ihnen zu töten und das nur wegen diesem Verbrecher? Wie hatte Kazuki ihn genannt? Achja ... Akuma!  
  
Shinichi zuckte zusammen als er ein Röcheln hörte. Sofort drehte er sich um und sah wie sich Kuruba langsam auf seine Beine stellte  
  
"Hey ... wie geht es dir?", fragte er ruhig und stützte Kid an den Schultern damit er nicht wieder umkippte. Er schwankte schon so verdächtig.  
  
"Na ja ... den ... umständen entsprechend ... würde ich ... sagen!", wisperte der andere kraftlos bewarte sich aber sein lächeln.  
  
"Shinichi ich .. ich ..." setzte Kid an.  
  
"Shhht. Nicht jetzt, ich bing dich jetzt Ersteinmahl zu einem Krankenhaus wir können nachher reden."  
  
Zögerlich nickte Kid. Ja er konnte auch nachher Reden. Kuruba war schwindelig und alles tat ihm weh. Sein Blick verschwamm wieder und als ihn die Finsternis erfasste, war Shinichi da. Er stütze Kaito damit der nicht viel und trug ihn dann zum nächsten Arzt. "Was tue ich hier? Was habe ich gemacht?"  
  
Verstört stützte Shinichi den Kopf in die Hände und kniff seine übermüdeten Augen zusammen. Das dreckige Licht, das in Arztpraxen oder Krankenhäusern herrschte blendete ihn. In sich zusammengesunken saß er auf einem einzelnen Stuhl, im Hintergrund nur die weißen Wände. Der Geruch nach Reinigungsmitteln und Sterilität stieg ihm schon seit er Kuruba hier her gebracht hatte in die Nase.  
  
Er hob leicht seinen Kopf, sah sich ziellos um. Aber, was konnte er erwarten zu sehen? Hier? Mitten in der Nacht in einer Praxis?  
  
Mit einem Seufzer schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so handelte? Und warum er sich solche Sorgen um seinen Erzfeind macht? Kid!  
  
'Nein...', verbesserte er sich in Gedanken. 'Kuruba...' Er hatte eindeutig in seine Augen geblickt.  
  
Schwer schluckte er.  
  
Sein Verhallten war unerklärlich... Warum hatte er die Ätzte angelogen, als er ihn hier hergebracht hatte? Hatte gesagt, er hätte ihn in dem Zustand einfach auf der Straße gefunden? Er kenne seinen Namen und seine Herkunft nicht.  
  
Aber als er ihn gesehen hatte, so blutüberströmt, so... schwach? War es Schwäche gewesen, was er da gezeigt hatte?  
  
Auch Kid war nur ein Mensch... Das musste er sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen...  
  
Und trotzdem! Warum saß er noch hier? Warum war er nicht einfach gegangen?  
  
Was waren das für Gefühle gewesen, die er dort empfunden hatte? Er hatte sich echt Sorgen um ihn gemacht... um KID!  
  
Immer noch spürte er seinen schmalen Körper auf ihn gestützt an seiner Seite. Hörte seinen Stoßweise kommenden Atem, und sah in Gedanken immer noch wie er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand.  
  
Und immer wieder musste er hinunter schauen, auf sein Blut beflecktes Hemd. Das Blut von Kuruba klebte an ihm. Er hatte noch stark geblutet, als er ihn hier hergebracht hatte.  
  
Einen kalten Schauer nach dem anderen jagte ihm dieser Anblick über den Rücken, der sich in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte.  
  
Akuma.... wie er auf den weiß gekleideten zielte. Ein Schuss durchschnitt die Stille der Nacht... und Kuruma hatte ihn angesehen, aus diesen Augen in denen  
  
man versinken konnte.  
  
Shinichi vergrub den Kopf in den Händen, kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte Kurubas Blut nicht mehr vor Augen haben... seine Hände, so rot wie die Hölle...  
  
"Reis dich zusammen, Shinichi.", befahl er sich murmelnd, und sah auf die Uhr, die sich ihm schräg gegenüber befand.  
  
Die Zeiger standen auf 3.00 Uhr...  
  
Er hatte den Ärzten zugehört, gehört das er nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte... Doch im ersten Moment, kurz nach dem der Schuss verklungen war, hatte er gedacht Kuruba würde sterben. Er hatte eine verdammte Angst um den Typen gehabt...  
  
Er seufzte leise.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt, so das er wenigstens im Moment keine Schmerzen verspürte. Eigentlich war Shinichi glücklich darüber, das ihm der Arzt keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, so konnte er in aller Ruhe noch mal alles überdenken. Und trotzdem... ihm fielen keine Antworten ein, auf die vielen Fragen die ihm im Kopf herum surrten.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, er hob den Kopf und sah den weißen Mantel eines Arztes, der die Klinke einer Tür ein Stück entfernt von ihm vorsichtig niederdrückte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wollte er nach Kid sehen, sehen ob er wach war, ob er ansprechbar war.  
  
Doch plötzlich blieb der Arzt wie angewurzelt stehen und Shinichi richtete sich auf. Sein Herz klopfte, was war geschehen?  
  
Doch in dem steril gehaltenen Raum sah er nur ein leeres, zerwühltes Bett. Der Wind spielte mit den Gardinen die vor dem offenem Fenster hingen.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte Shinichi leise, als der Arzt wortlos davon eilte. Den Block, wo eigentlich die Personalien Kurubas hätten stehen sollen, hatte er vor der Tür fallen lassen. Ein leeres Blatt Papier lag oben drauf.  
  
Schnell stand Shinichi auf, wandte sich von der Tür ab und ging schnellen Schrittes aus der kleinen Praxis, wo sich nur ein paar Patientenzimmer befanden.  
  
Er wusste nicht einmal warum er den Ärzten nicht einfach Kurubas Personalien gab?! Es wäre so einfach gewesen... Er hätte den Triumph gehabt, den er seit er Kid das erste mal begegnet war, haben wollte. Er wäre schneller hinter Gitter gewesen, als er eines seiner Zauberkunststücke vorführen konnte.  
  
Doch dieser Gedanke, Kid... Kuruba hinter Gitter gebracht zu haben versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz.  
  
Und er wusste nicht wieso... oder wollte er es nicht wahrhaben?  
  
Dunkelheit hatte um Kid geherrscht, als er erwacht war. Er hatte nur das leise Pipen von Geräten um sich gehört. Und er hatte keinen Schmerz verspürt, doch konnte er sich an alles erinnern.  
  
"Ich muss hier weg!", war der erste Gedanke, als er sich aufsetzte. Stille herrschte in dem kleinen Raum. Noch immer spürte er keinen Schmerz, was vermutlich an Schmerzmitteln lag, die noch immer in ihn hereingepumpt wurden.  
  
Einmal atmete er tief durch, dann zog er sich die feinen Nadeln aus seinem Körper. Seine Haut schimmerte blass im Mondlicht.  
  
Als er aufstand wurde ihm sofort schwindlig, doch er musste sich auf den Beinen hallten.  
  
Shinichi... warum hatte er ihn hier hergebracht? Und warum standen in diesem Moment keine Polizisten vor seinem Bett?  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, darüber konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen...  
  
Leise öffnete er das Fenster, das im Erdgeschoss lag. Sein Glück...  
  
Er musste hier raus.  
  
'Entlassung auf eigene Gefahr', dachte er sarkastisch, als er die Füße auf die kalte Erde stellte.  
  
Die Bilder von der Umgebung wurden unscharf, doch er hielt sich auf den Beinen. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, musste er sich in der Nähe seines Apartments befinden...  
  
Und doch wusste er später nicht mehr wie er dorthin gekommen war.  
  
Er zitterte vor Kälte, als er aufschloss, ein paar Mal hatte er inne hallten müssen um zu Atem zu kommen. Leise fing auch die Wunde an zu pochen. Kuruba hatte den Verdacht, das es später noch schlimmer sein würde...  
  
Laut fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss, was Kid zusammenfahren lies, nach der langen Stille der Nacht. Zitternd lehnte Kuruba sich gegen die Tür, tastete vorsichtig nach der Schusswunde. Er wusste nicht, was alles getroffen wurden war, doch er hätte nicht länger in dem Krankenhaus bleiben können.  
  
Seine schmalen Finger zuckten zurück, als er die Wunde berührte. Das würde er doch für die nächste Zeit sein lassen.  
  
Shinichi... wieder durchzuckte ihn dieser Gedanke. Wo war er jetzt? Verpfiff er ihn schon bei der Polizei? Nein, das passte nicht...  
  
Warum hatte er ihn gerettet, und sich dabei in Gefahr gebracht?  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, stieß sich von der Tür ab und torkelte zum Schlafzimmer. Seine Blutbefleckten Klamotten konnte er ja wohl schlecht anlassen.  
  
Als er sich vorsichtig einen blauen Pullover überstreifte klopfte es leise an der Tür.  
  
Kid drehte den Kopf, seine Gedanken rasten, doch es fiel ihm nur einer ein, der jetzt vor der Tür stehen konnte...  
  
Auf nackten Füßen tappte er zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
Draußen in der Dunkelheit sah er nur in zwei blaue müde Augen...  
  
Shinichi rannte los. So schnell er konnte. Hoffendlich war mit Kuruba alles in Ordnung.  
  
'Dieser Sturkopf!', dachte er in Gedanken. Shinichi hätte es sich ja denken können das Kid versuchen würde zu fliehen.  
  
Nur nebenbei bemerkte er das es anfing zu schneien. Große, dicke Flocken vielen vom sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Schmelzen auf der erhitzen Wange des Detektivs. Bei jedem Atemstoß stiegen weiße Wölkchen aus seinen Mund. Sie wurden jedoch schnell wieder von dem kalten Wind zerstreut.  
  
Warum tat er das hier? Warum, warum warum?! Mit jeder Frage kamen neue dazu. Sie häuften sich unaufhaltsam. Machten das denken nur  
  
noch schwerer. Auch wenn als bester Detektivs Japan galt ... es gab Fragen die konnte man nicht mit logischen denken beantworten. Diese Fragen ... so wusste er jetzt ... musste er mit seinem Herzen beantworten. Genau dieses Herz flüsterte ihm unermüdlich einen Satz ins Ohr. Immer und immer wieder. Nur erst jetzt hatte er die Worte wahrgenommen, verstanden und er wollte dem ruf des Herzens folgen!  
  
Zum Glück wusste Shinichi wo Kuruba wohnte. Völlig außer Atem stand er vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus und sah hinauf.  
  
"Hier muss es sein!", sagte er atemlos und rannte durch die Vordertür ins Gebäude.  
  
Hastig erklomm er die Treppenstufen und blieb dann vor einer Tür stehen. Er schluckte noch einmal und holte tief Luft. Dann klopfte er zaghaft an der Tür.  
  
Er hörte leise, schwache Schritte. Sah wie gebannt mit klopfenden Herzen auf die dunkle Tür. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus zu seinem Atem. Die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
Kuruba sah ihn aus erschöpften Augen an. Er hielt sich an der Tür fest um nicht zu schwanken. Damit Shinichi nicht merkte wie schwach er gerade war.  
  
Er sah dem Detektiv kurz in die azurblauen Augen. Konnte seinem Blick aber nicht standhalten und senkte diesen.  
  
'Er hasst mich bestimmt. Dafür das ich Kid bin. Dafür das ich ihn angelogen habe und dafür das ich mit ihm mein Spiel gespielt habe...', dachte er und musste traurig lächeln. Ohne Shinichi anzusehen flüsterte er etwas in die Stille. "Was willst du ... willst du mich festnehmen? ... oder willst du mir sagen wie du mich hasst für das was ich tue?" Erneute Stille trat ein. Doch sie war erdrückender als zuvor. Kuruba wartete auf eine Antwort. Hörte aber nur den gleichmäßiger werdenden Atem des anderen. 'Warum sagt er nichts? Ist er sich zu schade dafür mit einem Dieb zu reden?' Zorn stieg in den schwachen, verletzen Körper auf.  
  
Wütend hob er seinen Kopf und wollte Shinichi schreiend dazu auffordern doch endlich zu antworten.  
  
Doch sein wütender Blick verschwand sofort als er sah wie Shinichi langsam, mit einem nicht deutbaren Blick auf ihn zukam.  
  
Leicht Ängstlich wich Kid zurück als Shinichi seinen Arm ausstreckte.  
  
Der Detektiv hielt kurz inne, verringerte dennoch den Abstand zu ihren Körpern wieder und trat so in die Wohnung. Leise schob er mit der anderen Hand die Tür zu.  
  
'Wa-warum siehst er mich so an?' fuhr es dem Dieb verwirrt durch den Kopf. Ihm war klar das es kein entkommen gab. So schloss er, sich seinem Schicksal ergebend die Augen. Wartete einfach ab und atmete tief ein um sein schnell schlagendes Herz zum schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Kid spürte plötzlich warme, weiche Fingerkuppen auf seiner Wange. In dem ersten Moment zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.  
  
Shinichi legte seine Hand nun ganz auf seine Wange und sah Kid an, der wie ein kleines Kind, dass man gleich schlagen würde, zusammenzuckte.  
  
Er wartete eine zeitlang. Wartete darauf das Kid sich entspannen würde was auch bald eintrat.  
  
Der Detektiv tat einen weiteren schritt auf den Dieb zu. Zog sein Gesicht leicht zu dem seinen. Streifte die Wange des anderen zart mit seinen Lippen und führte diese zu Kids Ohr.  
  
Unwillkürlich durchfuhr Kid ein Schauer als er den heißen Atem des anderen an seiner Haut spürte.  
  
Shinichi begann etwas zu flüstern. So leise, das es schweigende Nacht nicht störte. So leise, das nur Kid es hören konnte.  
  
"Lass mich nie wieder alleine. Lauf nie wieder weg ... bleib immer bei mir ...", hauchte er Kuruba ins Ohr.  
  
Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen. Hatte Shinichi gerade wirklich das gesagt was er gehört hatte?  
  
Tränen kamen in ihm hoch. Ob der stillen Liebeserklärung oder vor Glück. Vielleicht vor Erleichterung. Vielleicht aber auch weil sich in diesem Moment  
  
weiche Lippen auf die seinen legten. So sanft und zart das er dachte er müsste sterben. Sein Herz sprang so schnell gegen seinen Brust das er dachte Shinichi, der sich nun so zärtlich an seinen Körper schmiegte, könnte es spüren. Ergeben schloss er die Augen. Gab sich seine Emotionen völlig hin. Kostete den anderen mit allen Sinnen die er besaß. Eine kleine Träne, die sich angekündigt hatte, floss nun seine Wange hinunter als Kuruba seine Arme um den Nacken seines Freundes schlang. Kuruba wurde schwindlig, als er so eng umschlungen mit Shinichi in der Dunkelheit stand. Kein Laut war um sie herum zu hören. Die Zeit schien langsamer zu fließen, still zu stehen nur für sie.  
  
Egal aus welchem Grund die einzelne Träne geflossen war... sie war da, perlte jetzt an Kurubas Kinn ab und fiel zu Boden...  
  
Einsam sollte sie auch bleiben.  
  
Er wusste nicht was er empfand, als sich Shinichis Lippen von den seinen lösten, spürte aber seine feuchten Haare auf seinem Gesicht und schmale Hände auf seinen Hüften.  
  
All der Schmerz war für einen Moment vergessen, seine Gedanken standen für einen Moment still.  
  
Shinichi hatte nach seinem Herzen gehandelt. Wie er für Kid fühlte, war ihm erst bewusst geworden, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Verloren, alleine...  
  
Er spürte sein Gewicht auf seinen Hände die er um Kurubas Hüften gelegt hatte.  
  
Kuruba zitterte leicht, er sah ihm in die Augen, die Augen, die so tief waren, so viele Geheimnisse verbargen.  
  
Eine feine Spur war auf seiner Wange zu erkennen, die Spur einer Träne...  
  
Er sah ihn an, biss sich leicht auf die Lippen.  
  
"Vorhin...", brach seine leise, kraftlose Stimme die Stille. "Vorhin, hast du das ernst gemeint?"  
  
Die Stille kehrte wieder ein, als Shinichi stumm nickte.  
  
Er sah den Freund an, der seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte. Dann drückte er ihn ein wenig fester an sich.  
  
"Ja, das habe ich..."  
  
Kid lächelte leicht. Shinichi spürte dies.  
  
Plötzlich sah er ihn mit vollkommenen anderen Augen. Er war trotz seiner Arroganz ein Mensch mit den selben Gefühlen und Bedürfnissen...  
  
Als sich Shinichi langsam wieder von Kuruba löste, taumelte er einige Schritte zurück, stieß gegen die Lehne der Couch und fasste sich mit der Hand in die Bauchgegend.  
  
"Sturkopf...", murmelte Shinichi und ging auf ihn zu. In seiner Stimme schwang ein hohes Maß an Besorgnis.  
  
Im Mondlicht erschien seine Haut so blass, und er hatte seine kühlen Hände im Nacken eben fühlen können.  
  
Kuruba sah ihn an. In der Dunkelheit, die noch immer herrschte konnte man seine Gesichtszüge kaum erkennen. Nur seine Augen stachen hervor.  
  
Plötzlich senkte er den Kopf, wich nicht zurück vor Shinichi, der nahe an ihn herantrat. Man konnte jetzt deutlich sehen das er zitterte. Es war nicht zu urteilen ob es von seiner Erschöpfung oder von den plötzlichen Ereignissen herrührte.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan, Shinichi?" Er blickte wieder auf. "Warum hast du mich gerettet, entkommen lassen, wo du doch genau wusstest, das ich fliehen würde?"  
  
Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war mir selber unverständlich... bis eben..."  
  
Kid fuhr sich müde durch die Haare, verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
  
"Wie geht's dir?", Shinichi seufzte innerlich. Ja, er hatte gewusst das er fliehen würde. Trotzdem hätten ihm noch ein paar Tage Bett gut getan.  
  
"Du hast bestimmt Schmerzmittel bekommen, das jetzt seine Wirkung verliert." Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Shinichi half Kid sich auf das Sofa zu legen. Kuruba brauchte nun Ruhe. Er selber würde hier bleiben und über seinen Schlaf wachen.  
  
Immer noch schniefte der 16-Jährige Kazuki. Fuhr wild, mit hohem Tempo durch die Straßen Tokios. Die Straßenlaternen warfen immerzu kurze Schatten in sein blasses Gesicht wenn er daran vorbeifuhr.  
  
Er war fast rasend vor Wut. Aber auch rasend vor Besorgnis.  
  
Kazuki warf einen Blick auf die Rückbank. Akuma schien in Ordnung. Vielleicht war er Ohnmächtig.  
  
Der Junge richtete seinen grünen Augen wieder auf die Straße.  
  
Wie konnten Shinichi und Kuruba, Akuma so was antun! Niemand durfte seinen Geliebten so behandeln! Niemand!  
  
Dabei dachte er die beiden wären seine Freunde. Nein das war nicht ganz richtig. Er wollte ihr Freund sein aber sie stoßen ihn weg, verletzten was ihm lieb und teuer war. Wahrscheinlich lachten sie gerade in diesem Moment über ihn. Machten sich lustig darüber das er so schwach war. Das er alleine war. Das er so naiv war ihnen zu vertrauen und das er ihre Freundschaft wollte.  
  
Wütend kniff er die Augen zusammen.  
  
Trat das Gaspedal des schwarzen Autos fester durch und schwör sich in dieser Nacht eines: Rache !  
  
Er würde ihnen zeigen das er nicht schwach war. Kazuki Juubei würde sich an allen rächen.  
  
Ein irres grinsen schlich sich auf das sonst so zarte Gesicht des 16- Jährigen. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Teil 5/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kommentar: Hii, schon der 5. Teil, es geht vorwärts * gg* Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß mit der Fic und hoffen Auf ein Paar Kommis.  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Leicht Schneeflocken wirbelten durch die Luft, getragen von dem eisig kalten Wind das Winters. Genau dieser Wind war es, dem Kuruba durchs Fenster Eintritt gewährte. Leicht hatte er seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, während man durch das Fenster das leichte Grau des Morgens sehen konnte, das über den Dächern Tokios aufstieg. Leicht öffnete er die Augen, dachte an das zurück, was er in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatte... Oft kam er nicht dazu... Oder wollte nicht dazu kommen. Es war einfach zu kurios. Nachdenken brachte da nichts... rein gar nichts. Noch immer schmeckte er die Küsse auf seinen Lippen. Alles hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Er spürte die Küsse Shinichis regelrecht noch. Shinichi... ein Detektiv... Seine Gehirn sträubte sich dagegen, das überhaupt aufzunehmen. Warum deckte er ihn, wo er Kid bis vor wenigen Wochen noch verbittert gejagt hatte? Warum hatte er in dieser Nacht das für ihn getan? Warum empfand Kuruba das für ihn? Und warum hatten die Worte. "Lauf nie wieder weg...", so ein Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst? Nein, sein Kopf konnte auf all diese Fragen keine Antwort finden. Er sagte ihm, das er weglaufen sollte. Nicht hier bleiben sollte... Doch dagegen rebellierte sein Herz. In dieser Beziehung fand nur es eine Antwort auf all die Fragen. Leicht seufzte er und streckte sich vorsichtig. Die Haut über der Narbe spannte sich gefährlich und versetzte Kuruba einen schmerzhaften Stich. Was hatte er erwartet? Das alles nach zwei lausigen Wochen wieder in Ordnung sein würde? Wie Lachhaft... Die Zeit konnte schnell vergehen, besonders jetzt. Ein ungewolltes Lächeln glitt ihm übers Gesicht, als er leise Schritte hörte, die geradewegs auf ihn zusteuerten. eicht schüttelte er den Kopf, als sich zwei Arme zart um seinen Hals schlangen und ihm Lippen in seinem Nacken einen Schauder über den Rücken jagten. "Denkst du wirklich man kann sich an einen Dieb so einfach anschleichen?", grinste er leicht. Er drehte sich um und sah in Shinichis azurblaue Augen, die ihn leicht überrascht anblickten.  
  
Shinichi riss ungläubig die Augen auf, als er durch die Tür, die zu ihrem Klassenzimmer öffnete. Kuruba saß schon dort, scheinbar gelangweilt mit einem Stift spielend. Doch als Shinichi in den Raum trat streifte er ihn kurz mit einem Blick. Der Platz vor ihm war wieder besetzt. Der Junge wirkte anders. Nicht mehr so hilflos und schmächtig. Ehr härter.... und voller Hass? War es Hass den er ausstrahlte. Shinichi ,lies sich nur auf seinen Platz sinken, vom Kazuki keines Blickes gewürdigt. Er wusste jedoch, das Kuruba das selbe dachte, wie er... Er konnte ihnen beiden gefährlich werden. Keiner wusste, was an dem Abend, nachdem er verschwunden war, passiert war.  
  
Oder ob er erkannt hatte, wer Kid wirklich war. Und nach diesem Abend war er auch nicht mehr in der Schule gewesen. Doch jetzt saß er wieder auf dem Platz vor Kuruba.  
  
Kazukis rechte Hand zitterte leicht. Er legte seine linke über sie damit es keiner sah. Sein Kopf war gesenkt.  
  
Die braunen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verbargen seine grünen Augen.  
  
Er musste sich sehr beherrschen um nicht gleich auf Kuruba oder Shinichi loszugehen. Immer noch hatte er diese unermessliche Wut in sich.  
  
Kazuki biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Akuma war zwar wieder wohl auf, ihm war nichts geschehen. Dennoch ... er wollte Rache und er würde sie bekommen.  
  
'Wenn der richtige Zeitpunk ist', rief er sich ins Gedächtnis.  
  
Der Lehrer trat ein und begann sofort mit dem Fach. Die Worte des Erwachsenen rauschten an seinen Ohren vorbei.  
  
Schule war nicht mehr wichtig. Er war nur gekommen weil er musste. Akuma hatte gesagt er solle wieder hingehen aus drei gründen:  
  
1. Er sollte nicht völlig verblöden. Er wolle keinen Dummkopf um sich haben.  
  
2. Er sollte Shinichi und Kuruba weiterhin im Auge behalten und 3. Was den kleinen Jungen schon einen kleinen Stich ins Herz versetzte, Kazuki würde nerven wenn er die ganze Zeit um Akuma wäre.  
  
Kazuki lehnte sich leicht zurück und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.  
  
'Zwei Wochen ...', seufzte er. Zwei Wochen war er jetzt schon mit Akuma zusammen. Er seufzte leicht.  
  
Akuma war ziemlich grob zu ihm. Kalt und abweisend. Der 16-Jährige schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte als sein Blick wieder auf die Tafel gerichtet war.  
  
Solange er bei Akuma sein konnte, in seiner nähe, war das O.k. er würde alles für diesen Menschen tun.  
  
Er gehörte voll und ganz diesen wunderbar schönen, eleganten, dennoch gefährlich, grausamen Dämonen ...  
  
Die Schulglocke ertönte und die Schüler packten hastig ihre Sachen und wollten nach Hause. Shinichi wollte gerade zu Kuruba rennen um mit ihm gemeinsam nach Hause zu gehen. Doch er wurde aufgehalten. Ein Mädchen mit braunen, langen Haaren stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
"Heeey Shinichi! Ich wollte heute in die Stadt und dachte mir, du möchtest vielleicht mitkommen", lächelte sie, "also, wenn du Lust hast halt!"  
  
Shinichi schenkte ihr ebenfalls ein lächeln. Schüttelte aber den Kopf. Als das Mädchen ihn fragend ansah begann er zu reden.  
  
"Na ja Ran. Ich hab keine zeit. Hab schon was vor." Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Kuruba der an der Tür schon auf ihn wartete.  
  
Ran folgte diesen und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund. Dann stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Man Shinichi was ist den los in letzter Zeit? Du hast nie Zeit für mich und hängst nur noch mit diesem Kuruba ab!", sagte sie leicht säuerlich.  
  
'oh ... oh !', fuhr es Shinichi durch den Kopf. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Er konnte dem Mädchen ja schlecht vor dem Kopf knallen das er mit Kuruba zusammen war. Na ja zusammen konnte man irgendwie nicht direkt sagen. Kuruba schien noch mit sich zu Kämpfen und sich seinen Gefühlen nicht im klaren zu sein.  
  
Verliebt würde es besser treffen ... aber das konnte er genau so wenig sagen! Wenn raus käme das er in Kuruba ...  
  
hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. Also darüber nachdenken wollte er wirklich nicht.  
  
Achja Ran hatte ihm eine Frage gestellt!  
  
"Ich hab halt in letzter Zeit viel zu tun und na ja ... Kuruba und ich verstehen uns halt prima. Er hilft mir da bei was weißt du?", sagte er schnell. Ob sie es auch schlucken würde?  
  
Ran sah ihn skeptisch an und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Denkst du echt ich würde dir das glauben Shinichi Kudo? Wir kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit mir kannst du nichts mehr vormachen! Man könnte ja fast meinen du wärst in Kuruba verknallt.", sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Shinichi fest in die Augen.  
  
Dieser bekam es nun doch ein bisschen mit der Angst zu tun. Er schluckte und zog kurz an seinem Kragen der Schuluniform. Es war fast als würde er gleich keine Luft mehr bekommen.  
  
War es denn so offensichtlich das er mehr für diese Person empfand? Er hatte sich doch so zusammen gerissen damit es keiner merkte. Innerlich seufzte er.  
  
'Was mach ich jetzt?', er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick nach seinem Freund Kuruba, der immer noch in der Tür zum Klassenraum stand und wartete.  
  
Dieser zuckte irgendwie nur teilnahmslos mit den schultern und drehte sich zum gehen um.  
  
Weit kam er jedoch nicht.  
  
Prompt wurde er von zwei Personen umgerannt die auf Shinichi zugingen. Vor ihm und Ran kamen sie zum stehen.  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Shinichi ein paar mal, warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Geliebten der nun auf den Boden lag und warf und tödliche Blicke auf die übeltäter die für seinen schmerzenden Hintern verantwortlich waren. Shinichi richtete seine Augen ebenfalls auf den jungen Mann und seine Begleiterin.  
  
"He-Heiji?? Aber ... was machst du denn hier?", fragte er schon fast geschockt.  
  
Heiji lachte auf. "Also das ist ja eine nette Begrüßung ... ich und Kazuha haben uns gedacht, besuchen wir doch mal unseren Detektivkollegen aus Beika!"  
  
Kuruba stand geschmeidig wieder auf, nachdem er noch einen kurzen Blick zu der Gruppe geworfen hatte. Heiji musste er nicht unbedingt begegnen... Er vergrub die Hände in den Taschen und ging den langen Gang hinunter.  
  
Shinichi streifte seinen Rücken mit einem Blick, doch dann seufzte er innerlich.  
  
Auch er war wohl schlau genug, um das nicht unbedingt jeden erfahren zu lassen. Und Heiji musste das ja auch nicht unbedingt wissen. Jetzt war es sogar noch gefährlicher geworden, seit dem Kazuki wieder in der Schule war. Shinichi war sich sicher, das er sie ausspionieren sollte.  
  
Er seufzte leise, wandte sich wieder Heiji zu, sah diesen an.  
  
"Kannst du dich nicht vorher anmelden?". Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ähm... das war mehr eine spontane Entscheidung..."  
  
Heiji sah ihn an.  
  
"Ich erklär dir das nachher." Verschwörerisch zwinkerte er ihm zu.  
  
Kazuha verdrehte die Augen. Dann warf sie einen Blick zu Ran.  
  
"Ran? Wollen wir die beiden Typen mal alleine lassen?" Sie zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, in Aussicht auf eine teure Shoppingtour.  
  
"Klar.", lachte diese und war schneller verschwunden, als man bis drei zählen konnte.  
  
Nun waren Shinichi und Heiji alleine.  
  
"Also..." Shinichi musterte Heiji fragend. "Was ist der wirkliche Grund eures Besuches?"  
  
"Du glaubst mir wohl nicht mh?" Heiji tat gespielt beleidigt.  
  
"Nicht wirklich..." Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf und schob die Hände in die Taschen.  
  
Langsam gingen die beiden Jungen den Gang entlang, bis ihnen die kalte Winterluft entgegen blies.  
  
Heiji hüllte sich eine Zeit lang in Schweigen. Dann sah er zu Shinichi.  
  
"Hey sag mal..."  
  
"Mh?" Shinichi sah ihn an.  
  
"Wir haben noch keine Unterkunft..." Er sah ihn bittend an.  
  
"Es war ein ziemlich überstürzter Aufbruch..."  
  
Ihm schwante ziemlich schreckliches.  
  
"Können wir bei dir übernachten?"  
  
Shinichi seufzte innerlich. Einerseits hatte er genug Probleme am Hals seine Liebe zu Kuruba geheim zu hallten und konnte nicht noch einen Schnüffler gebrauchen, doch andererseits war Heiji auch ein guter Freund.  
  
"Nun komm schon... deine Bude ist doch groß genug." Heiji setzte ein Grinsen auf.  
  
"Ja, ok.", seufzte er, ihn nicht ansehend. "Aber nur wenn du mir endlich sagst, was du hier willst."  
  
Jetzt sah er ihn an.  
  
Heiji blickte nachdenklich auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich habe gehört Kid ist wieder aufgetaucht... Und ich will ihn fangen."  
  
Kazuki machte sich nachdenklich auf den Weg nach Hause. Zu Akuma... Wenn er an ihn dachte, huschte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln übers Gesicht. Alles, wirklich alles würde er für ihn tun.  
  
Er kickte einen Stein immer wieder vor sich her.  
  
Kid hatte seinem Akuma etwas gestohlen und das wollte er zurückhaben.... und Shinichi und Kuruba würden dafür büßen, das sie ihm weh getan hatten.  
  
Er ballte wütend die Fäuste, als er diesen Gedanken in sich aufsteigen spürte. Keiner tat Akuma weh...  
  
Als er den Schlüssel im Schloss seines Apartments herumdrehte, sah ihm eine dunkle Gestallt entgegen. Leise trat er ein. Schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte seinen Schlüssel auf die Kommode.  
  
"Ich bin wieder da!", sagte er lächelnd Akuma entgegen während er sich seiner Schuhe entledigte. "Ich hoffe", er sah zu dem schwarzhaarigen, "du hast Hunger. Ich will uns was schönes kochen!" Er erhielt keine Antwort. Die hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Akuma sprach nicht viel mit ihm. Kazuki spürte nur immerzu seine Blicke auf sich. Wie er ihn anscheinend ständig beobachtete. Innerlich seufzend trat er weiter in die Wohnung.  
  
Er wusste überhaupt nicht woran er bei ihm war. Ob er ihn liebte? Oder ausnutzte?  
  
Kazuki sah ihm in die Augen. Wurde sofort von ihnen in ihren Bann gezogen. Diese blutroten, hervorstechenden Augen waren so unergründlich tief, so Mystisch und weit. 'Hauptsache ich darf bei ihm sein.' rief er sich in das Gedächtnis.  
  
Als er bei seiner Katze vorbeiging stich er ihr kurz über das rotbraune Fell. Setze seinen weg in die Küche fort. Vorbei an Akuma.  
  
Der Mann mit den roten Augen stand still in der Wohnung. Sah Kazuki nur an. Beobachtete jede von seinen Bewegungen und sah wie dieser hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.  
  
Kazuki band sich eine Schürze um, fing an alle Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Leise pfeifend machte er sich an die Arbeit und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch.  
  
Wenn er hier war fühlte er sich wohl. Hier war es ruhig und entspannend. Er war selten noch in seiner eigenen Wohnung nebenan. Kodoku, seine Katze, hatte er auch schon hierher gebracht. Er wohnte ja schon fast hier, bei Akuma.  
  
Dieser hatte ihm sogar einen Wohnungsschlüssel gegeben. Kazuki hatte gedacht er müsse vor Glück sterben. Vielleicht, mochte sein kaltherziger Liebhaber ihn ja doch.  
  
Aber ganz hier einzuziehen und seine eigene Wohnung kündigen, das würde er nicht tun. Vielleicht würde sich Akuma bedrängt fühlen wenn es endgültig so wäre. Notfalls konnte Akuma ihn ja wegschicken wenn er ihn nicht sehen wollte. Wenn er aber hier fest wohnen würde, wäre das schon schwieriger.  
  
Akuma stand in der Tür und beobachtete seinen kleinen Freund beim schneiden der Zutaten.  
  
Dieser Junge, war schon was besonderes. Vielleicht, aber nur Vielleicht, war es ja gar nicht so schlecht ihn getroffen zu haben.  
  
Er war nützlich, das allemal. Mit ihm würde er bekommen was er wollte. Soviel stand fest.  
  
Auch bald würde er seine Computerchips wiederhaben und seine Rache würde er bekommen.  
  
Leise trat er auf den 16-Jährigen zu der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Er könnte den kleinen ja ein wenig belohnen. Er würde immerhin auch seinen spaß haben.  
  
Grinsend trat er hinter Kazuki. Schlang seine Arme um den, fast einen Kopf kleineren Jungen.  
  
Dieser zuckte er vor schreck zusammen. Lehnte sich aber dann an den warmen Körper hinter sich und schloss die Augen.  
  
Akuma holte etwas aus seiner Tasche, legte es sich in den Mund und drehte Kazuki zu sich.  
  
'So süß er auch ist ... er muss sich entspannen. Das geht am besten damit. Heute Abend wir er schreien!', dachte der Schwarzhaarige als er seine Lippen auf Kazukis presste.  
  
Er hielt den Nacken des anderen fest und flößte ihm durch den Kuss etwas ein.  
  
Erschrocken wich Kazuki zurück und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Er hatte es geschluckt. Aber ... was war es gewesen?  
  
Verwirrt nach einer Antwort suchend, sah er hoch zu Akuma.  
  
"Aphrodisiakum ...", hauchte er verführerisch mit einem hinterhältigen grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Kazuki riss die Augen auf. 'Was?!'  
  
Dem Jungen wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich. Sein Herz schlug schneller.  
  
"... Es wirkt sehr schnell." Er trat wieder auf den Jüngeren zu. Beugte sich hinunter und berührte zart und leicht die kleinen Lippen des anderen.  
  
Zu Kazukis Verwunderung musste er Stöhnen. Blitze zuckten kurz vor seinen Augen als sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
  
Sein Atem wurde ungewollt schneller und seine Knie weich wie Butter. Er hielt sich an Akuma fest damit er nicht umkippte.  
  
Dieser beendete den Kuss. Zog den kleineren auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Mit dem Fuß trat Akuma die Tür zu.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er das Bündel, mit dem Rücken, auf das schwarze, seidenglänzende Laken.  
  
Der 20-Jährige streifte sein Shirt von seinem Muskulösen Oberkörper ehe er sich wieder seinem 'Spielzeug' widmete.  
  
Genau dieses lag gerade verwirrt und leicht verschreckt in dem großen Bett. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen und es war als würde Feuer anstatt Blut durch seine Adern schießen. 'Was passiert mit mir?', dachte er als Akuma sich zu ihm gesellte und sich auf sein Becken setzte.  
  
Akuma bemerkte mit einem lächeln das der Junge, wie in Trance, sein Becken dem anderen entgegen drängte und stöhnte.  
  
Der Mann beugte sich wieder vor. Küsste kurz die Lippen des anderen. Sie wanderten weiter bis zum Ohr.  
  
Leise flüsterte er Kazuki etwas ins Ohr.  
  
"Du siehst zum anbeißen aus wenn du so hilflos, stöhnend, mit einem leichten Rotschimmer, unter mir liegst", er leckte dem anderen heiß über die Ohrmuschel.  
  
Akumas linke wanderte unter Kazukis Shirt. Streichelten federleicht über die blasse weiche Haut des Jungen. Seine Fingerkuppen liebkostes den warmen, höchst, durch die Droge, erregten Körper. Der schwarzhaarige zog seinen Kopf zurück und nahm jede Emotion die der Junge gerade durchlebte in sich auf.  
  
Er kniff leicht in die kleinen Brustwarzen. Grinste als Kazuki sich vor Lust aufbäumte. Er nahm seine Hand von dem Körper und streifte Kazuki die überflüssige Kleidung vom Leib. Erst das Shirt, dann die Hose, bis der andere nur noch in Boxershorts unter ihm lag.  
  
Die Brust Kazukis hob und senkte sich schnell. Sein Atem glich einem Keuchen. Stoßweise, Heiser.  
  
Seine sonst so strahlend, grünen Augen waren verschleiert.  
  
Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe als er die heiße Zunge auf seiner Haut spürte. Die bahnte sich ihren weg zu den zarten Knospen und hinterlies eine feuchte spur.  
  
Als Akuma diese umschloss und umkreiste, konnte sich der kleine nicht mehr beherrschen und schrie lustvoll auf.  
  
"Ahh ... A-Akuma ..." Seine Worte drangen kaum nach außen. Es viel ihm schwer zu sprechen. Geschweige denn sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Sein Körper brannte. Solche Gefühle solch eine Lust hatte er noch nie verspürt. Nicht bei so einer kleinen Berührung! Es war nicht das erste mal das er mit Akuma schlief, das bestimmt nicht. Dennoch , das hier war was anderes. Niemals hatte sich der andere solche Mühe gegeben Kazuki zu verwöhnen und seine Lust in das unermessliche zu steigern.  
  
Schon jetzt tat seine Erregung schmerzlich weh. Er wimmerte als Akumas Zunge weiter hinunter glitt.  
  
Der Mann zog dem Jungen nun auch sein letztes Kleidungsstück aus. Es landete achtlos auf dem Boden.  
  
Er legte sich zwischen die Beine des 16-Jährigen. Leckte einmal den Schaft hinauf um die Reaktion des anderen zu genießen. Dieses Stöhnen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren.  
  
Verlangend streckte Kazuki sein Becken dem anderen entgegen. Krallte die Hände haltsuchend in das weiche Laken und warf seinen Kopf hin und her als Akuma sein Glied mit seinen schmalen Lippen umschloss. Sich vor und zurück bewegte.  
  
Doch bevor der Junge kommen konnte stoppte Akuma seine Berührungen und sah auf das wehrlose Wesen unter sich.  
  
Ein feiner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf der makellosen Haut des kleineren gebildet und schimmerte im sanften Licht verführerisch.  
  
Wimmernd sah Kazuki seinem 'Peiniger' in die roten Augen.  
  
"Akuma ... bitte ... ich ..." Er brach ab. Konnte einfach nicht mehr Reden. Keine Worte drangen mehr aus seinem Mund.  
  
Ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft.  
  
Akuma stand auf holte eine kleine Dose aus seinem Nachtschrank und winkte dem kleinen frech damit zu.  
  
"Was ist denn mein kleiner Engel? Willst du mehr?", fragte er mit einem vielsagenden grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Kazuki konnte nur Nicken. Sah erwartend in die Augen des Anderen.  
  
Akuma entledigte sich nun auch ganz seiner Kleidung und sein gutgebauter Körper kam zum Vorschein.  
  
Er war von dem leckeren Anblick des Jungen schon ganz erregt. Wieder legte er sich zwischen die Beine von Kazuki. Er schmierte seinen Finger mit dem Gel ein. Dran Sofort damit in den willigen Körper unter ihm ein.  
  
Kazuki biss sich fast schmerzhaft in den Finger. Das hier war so ... einfach nur berauschend. Er kniff erregt die Augen zusammen und warf sich dem anderen entgegen als dieser einen gewissen Punkt in ihm Berührte. Wieder schrie er auf, so laut er konnte. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.  
  
Akuma zog sich zurück. Kazuki schien bereit.  
  
Er drehte den Jungen auf den Bauch und Hob sein Becken höher. Der Mann Positionierte sich und drang mit einem Stoß ganz in den kleinen Körper ein.  
  
"Ahhhh!", stöhnte der Junge auf. Sein Oberkörper sank auf die Matratze. Er wandte sich vor Lust und biss die Zähne fest zusammen.  
  
Er dachte er würde jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen. Akuma bewegte sich schneller und härter.  
  
Es war als würde Kazuki stetig auf einen Abgrund zusteuern. Bald würde fallen.  
  
"Akuma .. aah ... mehr ...", der 16-Jährige drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen. Kazuki krallte seine Finger haltsuchend in den schwarzen Stoff.  
  
Warf sich verlangend den Anderen entgegen. Stöhnte ungehalten als dieser nun seine Männlichkeit umfasste und im gleichen Rythmus zu seinen Stößen zu pumpen begann. Kazuki warf den Kopf in den Nacken setzte zum letzten Schrei an.  
  
Stöhnte vor Lust auf und es war als würde er fallen. Heiß ergoss sich Akuma in ihm und beide sanken kraftlos in die Matratze.  
  
Akuma zig sich aus dem kleinen zurück. Lag nun auf dem Rücken, mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett.  
  
Kazuki drehte sich sofort zu seinem Geliebten um und kuschelte sich an den verschwitzen und heißen Körper des Anderen.  
  
Bettete seinen Kopf auf die Brust. Er hörte noch den pochenden, schnellen Herzschlag Akumas dann schloss er die Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich ...", flüsterte der kleinere bevor er sanft in den Schlaf glitt.  
  
"Ich weiß." antwortete dieser leise und schloss ebenfalls Müde die blutroten Augen  
  
Der Schnee tanzte in der Luft, den Hintergrund beherrschten die drohenden, schwarzen Wolken, aus der er kam. Ein kalter Wind wehte dem Jungen durchs Haar, das feucht schimmerte. Leise seufzte er, ging tief in Gedanken versunken auf das Mehrfamilienhaus zu, in dem er wohnte. Eine hauchdünne Schneeschicht bedeckte Kurobus Kopf, als der die Vordertür aufschloss. Der Schnee begann sofort zu schmelzen, als er in die warme Luft kam. Kaito verzog missmutig das Gesicht, schüttelte heftig den Kopf, was zur Folge hatte, das mikroskopisch kleine Wassertröpfchen um ihn herum wirbelten. Er strich sich durch sein nasses Haar, stieg die Treppenstufen herauf und schloss die Tür zu seinem Apartment auf. Der kalte Wind, der sich durch das offen gelassene Fenster einen Weg ins Innere suchte, pfiff ihm entgegen und er schauderte. Er spürte die Kälte selbst durch die dicke Jacke noch, für was er sich selber verfluchte. Anscheinend war er doch noch nicht ganz wieder auf dem Damm. Achtlos lies er seine Schlüssel auf die Kommode fallen und setzte seinen Weg in die Küche fort. Schon fast mechanisch zog er das Päckchen mit dem Kaffee aus dem Regal und goss Wasser in die Maschine. Das Blubbern und Zischen durchschnitt die Stille, die bisher geherrscht hatte und Kuruba lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, der in der Küche stand. Langsam entledigte er sich seiner Jacke, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer um das Fenster zu schließen, das die klirrende Kälte in die Wohnung hinein lies. Es war irgendwie komisch... seine Gefühle für diesen Detektiv wurden einfach nicht weniger, ehr nahmen sie zu. Heute hatte er sogar einen Stich im Herzen gespürt, als er ihn einfach bei Heiji "zurückgelassen" hatte. Was machte dieser Detektiv eigentlich hier? Heiji war Shinichi fast ebenbürtig und konnte ihm gefährlich werden. "Könnte...", murmelte er leise. 'Wird er aber nicht. Ich werde mich schon zu verteidigen wissen.', setzte er den Satz in Gedanken fort. Kuruba drehte sich um, sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Chips, die auf dem Couchtisch lagen, neben ihnen stand ein Laptop, aufgeklappt, jedoch abgeschaltet. Irgendjemand hatte ihn an seinen Recherchen gehindert. Leicht lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, klappte seinen kleinen PC zu. Ja, die Beziehung zwischen ihnen war schwierig, doch das nahm er gerne in Kauf. Warum? Auf diese Frage konnte ihm nur sein Herz eine Antwort geben...  
  
"Hey Shinichi...", Heijis Stimme durchschnitt seine Gedanken. "Hast du mal wieder was von Kid gehört? Ich meine von seinen Nachrichten?" Er sah Heiji an, dann nickte er leicht. "Ja, als diese kleine Miss Dupar hier war. Du weist schon, die mit diesem wertvollen Anhänger." "Ja, ich habe davon gehört?" Heiji runzelte die Stirn. "Aber der Kleinen ist doch nichts passiert und ihren Anhänger hat sie auch." "Ja, aber es ist etwas gestohlen wurden, zwei Computerchips, die anscheinend sehr wertvoll waren." Shinichi seufzte in Gedanken leise. Zum Glück ahnte keiner, das Kid sie hatte. "Aber sie wurden nicht von Kid gestohlen, oder?". Heiji sah ihn an, der den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, ich denke mal, irgendwer wird Kid dazwischen gefunkt haben..." Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Um Kid den Plan zu vermasseln muss schon etwas gravierendes auftreten." Heiji hatte nachdenklich seine Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt, als sie durch den Vorgarten von Shinichis Haus gingen. 'Wenn du wüsstest, wie gravierend.', dachte Shinichi bei sich, antwortete auf seine Frage aber nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Heiji sah den Freund an. Er verhielt sich schon die ganze Zeit so komisch. Irgendwie nicht wie er selbst. Doch dann verscheuchte er seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sich jetzt um wichtigeres zu kümmern, als sich Sorgen um Shinichi zu machen. Doch der hatte ganz anderes im Kopf... Shinichi schloss die Tür auf und trat ins Haus. Er war in letzter zeit immer seltener zu Hause. Was sollte er auch hier wenn sich der momentane Mittelpunkt seines Lebens woanders befand?  
  
Hm ... was Kuruba wohl gerade tat? Wahrscheinlich würde er das tun wovon Shinichi ihn die ganze Zeit abgelenkt hatte.  
  
Shinichi ging direkt ins große Wohnzimmer und ließ sich seufzend auf das weiche Sofa fallen. Er überflog mit seinem Blick seinen Wohnzimmertisch.  
  
Runzelte leicht die Stirn. Die Notizen von dem Rätsel lagen noch immer breit auf dem Tisch. Erschreckten sich im vollen Ausmaße auf dem dunkelbraunen Holz.  
  
Er lehnte sich vor und sammelte alle Papiere auf einem Stapel. Legte sie dann wieder beiseite. Wegschmeißen wollte er sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht. Vielleicht war er zu Stolz auf die Lösung des Falles um sich den Blättern und Notizen zu entledigen. Das hier war halt jetzt eine weitere Erinnerung die es galt auf zu bewahren.  
  
Shinichi spürt wie das weiche Polster unter einer Last leicht tiefer geht. Leicht verwirrt wirft er einen Blick nach rechts.  
  
Heiji hatte sich zu ihm gesellt. Der Beika-Detektiv hatte ihn schon fast vergessen. Er hört Heiji seufzen. Schenkt ihm einen fragenden Blick als dieser sich weiter ins Sofa drückt. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er Shinichi von der Seite an.  
  
Heiji hatte es ja echt versucht. Dennoch ... wie soll man so ein untypisches Verhalten ignorieren? Es lag klar auf der Hand das mit seinem Detektiv-Kollegen nicht stimmte. Er hatte aber auch irgendwie das Gefühl das dieser ihm nicht einfach sagen würde was los sei.  
  
Aber, er war ja nicht umsonst der beste Detektiv in Osaka! Er würde schon rausfinden was hier läuft.  
  
Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein.  
  
"Hey Kudo! Wer war eigentlich der Junge in der Schule?", fragte er beiläufig als er sich ganz zu seinem Freund drehte.  
  
"Wen meinst du?", stellte Shinichi überrascht eine Gegenfrage.  
  
"Na hier. Den Typen den ich umgerannt habe.", grinste Heiji leicht. Er hatte sich so gefreut Shinichi zu sehen das erst gar nicht auf den anderen geachtet hatte.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er sich ja entschuldigen wollen aber der fremde war auch schon weg.  
  
Seltsam war auch, das Heiji erst dachte dieser Junge wäre Shinichi. Er sah ihm auch verdammt ähnlich gewesen! Doch Heiji hatte dessen Stimme aus dem Klassenraum gehört. Achja er wartete ja auf eine Antwort. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Shinichi.  
  
Heijis Augenbraue zog sich nach oben. Warum guckte Shinichi denn so abwesend?  
  
"Hallo? Kudo?", er wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Angesprochenen. Verwirrt blinzelte dieser als eine Hand sehr nah vor seinen Augen hin und her schnellte.  
  
"J-ja? Was denn?", fragte er schnell. Drückte sich leicht weiter in das Polster des Sofas.  
  
Heiji rollte genervt mit den Augen. Verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Also echt ... so hab ich dich ja noch nie erlebt!", Heiji seufzte tief stand dann vom Sofa auf. Kehrte seinem Freund den Rücken zu.  
  
"Ich werd noch Inspektor Megure einen Besuch abstatten. Wegen der Sache mit Kid und ...", er drehte sich wieder zu Shinichi und funkelte diesen leicht säuerlich an. "Wenn ich wiederkomme, bist du gefälligst wieder normal!", damit wand er sich wieder ab und ging zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Shinichi, der kein Wort verstand, sah seinem Freund etwas perplex hinterher.  
  
'Was war denn das grad gewesen?' 


	6. Kapitel 6

Teil 6/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kommentar: Wir wünschen euch viel spaß und hoffen auf viele Kommis. ^^  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Kuruba streckte seine Glieder weit von sich und gähnte herzhaft. Dann lies er seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen.  
  
Er atmete einmal tief ein. Hob seinen Kopf leicht und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm vor sich.  
  
Das Zimmer war spärlich beleuchtet. Die Abenddämmerung setzte ein, obwohl es erst 16:30 Uhr war. Aber zu dieser Jahreszeit, im Winter, war es normal das es so früh dunkel wird.  
  
Kaito hatte sich lange mit den Computerchips beschäftigt. Doch sehr weit war er noch nicht. Seine blauen Augen wanderten vom Bildschirm weg und erblickten neben dem Laptop 2 kleine Chips. Nachdenklich nahm er eines dieser vielleicht 1 cm großen Quadrate zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Drehte es leicht in seinen Finger und musterte es.  
  
"Wozu bist du eigentlich gut ...", flüsterte er leise dem kleinen Ding entgegen. Klar das es ihm nicht antworten würde. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
  
Der Meisterdieb legte es wieder zurück auf den Tisch streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig.  
  
Kuruba war ein Dieb und kein Computerspezialist. Diese blöden Teile waren einfach zu gut durch Passwörter geschützt.  
  
Klar er hatte auch schon Passwörter knacken müssen. Aber noch keine von einem Chip. Eher solche wo man Alarmsysteme ausschaltete!  
  
In diesem Moment wünschte er sich ein Hacker zu sein. Zack, mit nur ein paar Mausklicken hätte er sie alle geknackt.  
  
Er seufzte lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischsessel zurück. Verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
Aber er nun mal kein Hacker. Wäre Shinichi hier würde er ihm bestimmt helfen. In so was war der Detektiv eben besser.  
  
Das musste selbst er sich eingestehen.  
  
'Obwohl ...', dachte er bei sich, wäre Shinichi wirklich hier, würde er bestimmt nicht dazu kommen die Passwörter zu knacken.  
  
Er musste leicht lächeln als er an seinen ... ja man könnte sagen, Geliebten dachte.  
  
Liebhaber oder fester Freund würde es nicht ganz treffen.  
  
Immerhin stand ihre Beziehung noch in den Kinderschuhen. Klar, hier und da ein Kuss, ein paar Streichelein. Doch wenn es daran ging weiter zu gehen als nur den anderen zu Küssen, ihn vielleicht sogar mit seinem Mund anders zu verwöhnen, hatte Kuruba abgeblockt.  
  
So einig mit seinen Gefühlen war er leider immer noch nicht. Okay wenn er Shinichi sah kribbelte es in seinem Bauch. Er vermisste ihn wenn er nicht da war, dachte unentwegt an den anderen, wurde sogar leicht eifersüchtig wenn ein Mädchen mit ihm Flirtete aber ...  
  
hatte ihre Beziehung auch eine Zukunft? Kuruba hatte Shinichi auch bis jetzt nicht einmal gesagt das er den anderen liebte ... also nicht von sich aus.  
  
So ein Ich-dich-auch schon aber mehr auch nicht. Das Problem war auch ...  
  
sie mussten es vor dem anderen verheimlichen das sie so fühlten. Obwohl Kuruba manchmal gerne Shinichi, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit, unter den Augen vieler Menschenmassen, in den Arm nehmen. Tief und innig Küssen. Er würde gerne alle seine Gefühle raus schreien so das jeder bescheit wusste wie er fühlte. Für wen er diese Gefühle hegte!  
  
Doch ... die anderen Menschen würden sie vielleicht beschimpfen, hinvort jagen und sich ekeln.  
  
Traurig senkte Kuruba den Kopf. Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet in einen Jungen verlieben ...  
  
Der Dieb schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf als er sein Telefon läuten hörte. Schwer stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum besagten Gerät.  
  
"Kaito Kuruba.", meldete er sich. Am andern ende hörte er eine Vertraute Stimme.  
  
/"Hey ich bin's Shinichi! Ich wollt fragen ob du vielleicht noch vorbei kommen möchtest."/  
  
"Huh? Aber der Schnüffler ist doch bei dir!", sagte er überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Shinichi konnte doch nicht von ihm wollen das er dem Detektiven sozusagen ins offene Messer lief.  
  
/"Also erstens, heißt es nicht Schnüffler sondern Detektiv und zweitens, Heiji ist nicht da, er ist bei Inspektor Megure. Ich wollte dich nur gerne sehen. Du warst heute ja auch so schnell weg ... also was ist? Kommst du noch vorbei?"/  
  
Kuruba überlegte kurz. Na ja ... wenn der andere nicht da war ... warum eigentlich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein war er noch nie in Shinichis Haus.  
  
Ein wenig erschreckte in der Gedanke schon. Da kennt man sich so lange, ist verliebt in den anderen und man war noch nie bei ihm zu Hause.  
  
Kuruba wusste zwar wo er wohnte aber das war es dann auch schon. Okay, er würde kommen!  
  
"Alles klar. Ich bin dann so in", Kaito warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr am Handgelenk, "10 Minuten da! Bis gleich."  
  
/"Ja bis gleich!"/ ertönte nochmals die freudige Stimme Shinichis aus dem Hörer. Dann legten sie auf.  
  
Kuruba schnappte sich seine Jacke und seinen Schlüssel. Rannte dann aus der Tür in die weiße Winterlandschaft hinaus.  
  
Der Schnee flog Kaito ins Gesicht, er spürte wie die Kälte seine Jacke durchdrang und seine Haut erreichte. Fröstelnd zog er den Kragen der schwarzen Jacke höher. Der Schnee hatte in kürzester Zeit seine Haare durchnässt. Er schmolz auf seinem ziemlich heißen Gesicht in Sekunden Schnelle.  
  
Kuruba zitterte leicht, als er vor Shinichis Haus in der Dunkelheit stand. Ein Licht brannte darin.  
  
Schnell stapfte Kaito durch den Schnee, der schon so hoch lag, das er spüren konnte, wie er in seine Stiefel vordrang und seine Strümpfe durchnässte.  
  
Das Klingeln der Tür schreckte Shinichi aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell sprang er auf die Beine, wollte Kaito nicht allzu lange in der Kälte draußen stehen lassen. Vor allen Dingen jetzt nicht...  
  
'Ach Blödsinn, er hat doch selber gesagt, das alles wieder mit ihm ok ist, warum mach ich mir so einen Kopf?', schimpfte er sich selbst in Gedanken, während er zur Tür ging.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er in azurblaue Augen, in diese Augen, in denen er sooft versunken war. Noch immer zog sich ein Schatten über Kids Vergangenheit, denn darüber wollte er nicht sprechen.  
  
"Hallo..." Kid Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Oh...". Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, wie um sich von den Gedanken über Kid zu befreien. "Ähm, komm rein, sorry ich war in Gedanken."  
  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass Kid freien Blick auf den Flur hatte. Doch er hatte seinen Blick auf Shinichi gerichtet, trat langsam ein.  
  
Er war über und über von Schnee bedeckt, seine Haare glitzerten von der gefrorenen Nässe.  
  
"So in Gedanken, das du mich nicht mal bemerkst, wenn ich vor dir stehe?", grinste Kuruba mit einer gespielt vorwurfsvollen Stimme.  
  
"Nein.." Shinichi lächelte, während Kuruba vorsichtig aus seinen Stiefeln schlüpfte und seine Jacke auszog.  
  
Er war so anders... So anders, als er ihn eingeschätzt hatte. Unter seiner arroganten Fassade versteckte sich noch etwas, doch er wusste nicht zu bestimmen was. Vielleicht schlechte Erfahrungen aus der Vergangenheit? Er wusste fast gar nichts über ihn...  
  
Plötzlich war sein Gesicht nahe an dem seines Freundes, hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund, doch dann war er schon wieder einige Zentimeter entfernt.  
  
Vielleicht wussten beide nicht, was sie da eigentlich taten?  
  
"Komm..." Shinichi klang ebenso verwirrt, wie Kuruba sich fühlte.  
  
Der folgte ihm langsam, fuhr sich durchs Haar, um den Schnee, der immer noch dort oben fest hing, abzuschütteln.  
  
Shinichi bedeutete ihm sich auf die Couch zu setzten und verschwand kurz in die Küche, um was zu trinken zu holen.  
  
Noch immer zitterte Kuruba leicht, doch er hoffte das der andere das nicht bemerken würde. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
  
Doch schon erschien Shinichis Gesicht vor dem seinen, sah Kid an, nachdenklich, Kid hielt seltsamerweise still, als er ihm vorsichtig durch sein kühles Gesicht strich. Dann schloss er leicht die Augen, unterbrach den Bann den Shinichis Augen auf ihn hatten.  
  
"Wann kommt Hattori wieder?"  
  
Shinichi schien im ersten Moment enttäuscht. Doch dann lächelte er Kid zu, und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Ich vermute mal er wird gerade Inspektor Megure die Ohren voll schwatzen. Das kann eine Weile dauern."  
  
Kaito nickte leicht, drehte seinen Kopf zu Shinichi.  
  
"Was will er eigentlich hier? Er kommt doch nicht ohne Grund?"  
  
"Er will dich fangen."  
  
Shinichis düstere Antwort lies Kuruba in Lachen ausbrechen.  
  
"Und das stellt er sich jetzt wohl so einfach vor?", grinste er, sah Shinichi wieder an, hielt sich aber leicht den Bauch. Zu so etwas sollte er sich lieber in nächster Zeit nicht hinreißen lassen.  
  
"Unterschätz ihn nicht..." Shinichi sah nicht in Kids Augen, sondern auf seine Hand mit der er sich kurz in die Magengegend gegriffen hatte. "Er ist immerhin fast ein so guter Detektiv wie ich."  
  
"Selbst du hast mich nicht gefangen, vergiss das nicht." Kuruba machte eine abwertende Handbewegung.  
  
"Er kann von mir aus ruhig nach mir suchen, ich bin schon mit ganz anderem fertig geworden."  
  
'Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort.', dachte Shinichi und lies seinen Blick über Kurubas Körper irren. Dort, wo unter dem Pullover verborgen die Schusswunde war, blieb er ein wenig länger haften.  
  
War wirklich schon wieder alles in Ordnung mit ihm? Wohl kaum, nach zwei Wochen? Und bei so einer Wunde?  
  
Außerdem tropfte das Wasser aus seinen Haaren und rann an seinem Gesicht hinab.  
  
"Shinichi..." Er schaute den jungen Detektiv an. "was..."  
  
Doch noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, spürte er schon die Lippen des Detektivs auf seinen, spürte, wie ihm mit einem Schlag wärmer wurde und er sich entspannte.  
  
Vorsichtig schlang er die Arme um Shinichis Körper und zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
  
Über Shinichis Lippen glitt ein Lächeln, als er seine Lippen wieder von denen des anderen löste.  
  
Doch Kuruba zog ihn wieder näher an sich, küsste ihn erneut...  
  
.... und plötzlich spürten beide Blicke in ihrem Nacken.  
  
Auf der Stelle ließen sie sich los und sahen Heiji in sein Gesicht, vor Unglauben geweitet....  
  
Heiji stapfte durch den tiefen Schnee Richtung Shinichis Anwesen. Wirklich lange war er ja nicht auf den Polizeirevier. Hätte er vorher gewusst das Megure auch nichts wusste hätte er nicht durch diese Eiseskälte laufen müssen!  
  
Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf. Dieser Idiot.  
  
Noch ehe er sich versah, war er auch schon bei seinem Detektivkollegen angekommen. Er rieb sich noch mal die Hände damit er das taube Gefühl daraus verbannen konnte. Er zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und trat durch die Tür ins Haus. Tjaja, war also doch gut das er heimlich Shinichis Schlüssel mit gehen lassen hatte.  
  
Heiji hatte noch einen Umweg genommen um bei einem China-Schnellimbis etwas mitzunehmen. Shinichi würde sich bestimmt freuen das er was zu Essen mitbrachte. Zum Glück wusste Heiji sein Lieblingsgericht!  
  
Er kannte Heiji nun schon so lange. Er glaubte sogar meinen zu können, keiner kannte Shinichi so gut wie er.  
  
Als er sich spontan dazu entschied seinem langjährigen Freund zu besuchen hatte er sich wie ein kleines Kind auf ihn gefreut.  
  
Hatten sie sich doch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Heiji machte sich auch Sorgen um Shinichi. Er verhielt sich höchst merkwürdig. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Aber was ihn auch störte war die Tatsache. dass sie nach dem Wochenende, wo die Sache mit Kid war, nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte. Dabei Telefonierten sie regelmäßig.  
  
Na ja ... wenn man darüber nachdachte, so spontan war dieser Besuch dann ja wohl doch nicht.  
  
Er hatte sich große Sorgen gemacht und wollte nach dem rechten sehen.  
  
Heiji klopfte sich den Schnee von den Schultern und trat in das große Wohnzimmer.  
  
Dort blieb er erschrocken stehen. Der griff seiner Hand, die die Tüte in der das Essen hielt, verstärkte sich.  
  
Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen sah er auf das Bild was sich ihm dort bot.  
  
Shinichi! Gebeugt über einen anderen Jungen! Sie hatten sich geküsst!!!  
  
Jetzt schauten sie ihn ebenfalls erschrocken an.  
  
'Das ... Das kann doch nicht ...', Heiji schluckte schwer. Er schloss kurz seine Augen. Öffnete sie dann wieder. Vielleicht war es ja nur Einbildung. Halluzinationen!  
  
Doch nichts hatte sich geändert. Shinichi lag immer noch halb auf dem Fremden. Er sah ihn immer noch an.  
  
"Heiji ....", wisperte Shinichi geschockt. Dann sprang er hastig auf und ging vorsichtig auf seinen Freund zu. Das durfte doch alles nicht war sein! Warum war er jetzt schon zurück?! Hatten er denn nie Glück? Jetzt wo Heiji es gesehen hatte das er ... das er einen Junge geküsst hatte ... wie würde er regieren?  
  
"Es ... es ist nicht so wie ....", sprach Shinichi leise weiter, doch weiter kam er nicht.  
  
Heiji lies seine Tüte fallen. Dumpf fiel die auf das Parkett. Mit schnellen Schritten hastete Heiji an Shinichi vorbei. Direkt zu Kuruba der immer noch vor schreck unbewegt auf den Sofa saß. Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er zu. So fest er konnte, mit all seiner Kraft!  
  
Kuruba war darauf so gar nicht vorbereitet und Heiji erwischte ihn mit voller Breitseite genau am Kiefer.  
  
Durch die wucht des Schlages fiel Kid vom Sofa landete erst schmerzhaft auf die Tischkante fiel dann hart auf dem hellen Holz.  
  
Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, sein Kiefer tat höllisch weh und Blut rann aus seinem Mundwinkel.  
  
Verdutzt sah er auf den schnaufenden Detektiven aus Osaka und hielt sich den Handrücken an den Kiefer.  
  
Heiji sah den anderen aus vollem Hass an. Er schüttelte seine Hand mit der er zugeschlagen hatte. Dieser schlag tat sogar ihm ein wenig weh.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er an der Schulter weggestoßen. Shinichi hechtete an ihm vorbei und stürmte zu seinem Geliebten der vor schmerz Stöhnend auf dem Boden lag.  
  
"Hey Kuruba? Alles okay? Sag was?!", vorsichtig hob er ihn an den Schultern an und stützte den, durch den schlag vernebelten Kid, an seiner Brust.  
  
Voller Zorn warf er einen Blick zu Heiji. Mit solch einer Reaktion hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet ... aber nicht mit dieser!!  
  
Er führte sich auf wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann!  
  
"Sag man hast du sie noch alle?!", fauchte er dem Osaka Detektiven ins Gesicht. "Tickst du jetzt völlig aus?"  
  
Heiji achtete gar nicht auf Shinichi er sah einfach wütend zu dem Fremden. Der, der es gewagt hatte Shinichi zu Küssen.  
  
Eine unermessliche Eifersucht kochte in ihm. Sein Gesicht war rot. Rot vor Hass!  
  
Gefährlich begann er zu flüstern.  
  
"Wage es dich ... noch einmal Shinichi anzufassen ...", er beendete bewusst seinen Satz. Sollte sich der andere doch ausdenken was er mit ihm tat wenn er es doch wagen sollte.  
  
Shinichi sprang wieder auf und baute sich vor Heiji auf.  
  
"Du spinnst ja! Tu nicht so als wäre ich dein Eigentum! Ich liebe ihn und da wirst du auch nichts gegen machen! Führ dich nicht so auf als wären wir zusammen und ich würde fremdgehen! Was, zu Hölle noch mal, ist mit dir los!?", Shinichi schrie Heiji direkt ins Gesicht. Er holte einmal Tief Luft und schrie dann weiter.  
  
"Mir ist egal was du denkst, mir ist egal was andere von mir denken aber ...", er sah Heiji mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zusammen. Seine sonst so schönen, großen blauen Augen waren zu schlitzen verengt. "Auch wenn er ein Mann ist ... ich liebe ihn. Mir ist auch egal das er ein Dieb ist und das er ....", abrupt beendete er seinen Satz. Schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. In seiner Rage hatte er doch tatsächlich Kurubas Geheimnis verraten.  
  
Es wurde ganz still um sie herum. Keiner sagte etwas. Shinichi und der noch angeschlagene Kuruba hielten die Luft an.  
  
Der Junge mit der dunklen Hautfarbe hatte den Kopf gesengt. Seine Haare verbargen sein Gesicht. Er zitterte das konnte man sehen. Seine Hände hingen steif an seinem Körper. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in die Handinnenfläche.  
  
Heiji sah nur wutentbrannt auf Kuruba, stieß Shinichi zur Seite und setzte zu ihm herüber.  
  
"Wer bist du?!", schrie er und packte ihn am Kragen und zog den leichten Jungen hoch.  
  
"Wer bist du?!"  
  
"Das würdest du gerne wissen, was Hattori?". Seine Stimme war nur leise und rau zu vernehmen, weil Heiji ihm die Luft abschnürte.  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, den Heijis Faust grub sich hart in seine Magengegend. Die Wucht des Schlages schleuderte Kuruba an die Wand, wo er zu Boden sank und röchelnd Blut spuckte.  
  
Er sah mühevoll auf, die Zähne zusammenbeißend starrte er Heiji an.  
  
So was lies er sich nicht gerne gefallen. Trotzdem... die Wunde schmerzte so verdammt. Er musste hier weg. Es war nicht voraus zusehen was Heiji tun würde, und es war besser, wenn er nicht erfuhr mit welchem Dieb Shinichi eigentlich zusammen war. Ja besser...  
  
"Sag mal hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", wütend riss Shinichi, der inzwischen wieder auf die Beine gekommen war Heiji herum und funkelte ihn wutentbrannt an.  
  
Kuruba sah die beiden Freunde an, verzog das Gesicht und stemmte sich an der Fensterbank hoch, so leise wie es ihm möglich war.  
  
Durch das geöffnete Fenster bewegte sich die Gardine und diese Chance ergriff er. Ob es falsch oder richtig war, war ihm egal.  
  
Heijis Augen waren dunkel, als er Shinichi ansah.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?", schrie er wütend. "Warum bist du mit diesem Abschaum zusammen?". Er deutete mit einer Geste hinter sich, auf einen Platz der eigentlich leer war.  
  
"Er ist kein Abschaum!" Shinichi kochte vor Wut. Keiner tat Kuruba so etwas ungestraft an. Keiner.  
  
"Doch ist er..." Heiji wandte seinen Blick zu Boden und riss sich von Shinichi los. "Das hättest du auch gesagt... früher, als wir noch zusammengearbeitet haben."  
  
Sein Gesicht war dunkel geworden, Shinichi konnte nicht bestimmen ob vor Trauer oder vor Wut. Er wandte sich ab, ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür hinaus, und in die kühle Nacht.  
  
Shinichi sah ihm kurz nach, dann drehte er sich zu der Stelle herum, wo eigentlich Kuruba hätte liegen sollen, doch jetzt zeugten nur noch einige Blutspitzer von seiner Anwesenheit.  
  
"Oh, verdammt.", fluchte er leise.  
  
Er war verschwunden, natürlich, wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Aber in seinem Zustand? Verdammt... Er musste ihn finden. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Teil 7/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Heiji rannte, rannte einfach ohne nachzudenken. Verdammt... Shinichi war mit einem Jungen zusammen? Warum? Das passte nicht zu ihm? Oder wollte er nur einfach nicht, das es zu ihm passte? So ein harten Stich der Eifersucht hatte er noch nie gespürt. Noch nie... Aber... es konnte doch nicht sein? Und er wusste auch noch, das er mit einem Gesetzlosem zusammen war...  
  
Keuchend blieb er stehen, stützte die Hände auf die Beine und schloss die Augen um zur Besinnung zu kommen.  
  
Verdammt, er hatte total unbeholfen gehandelt... Vielleicht könnten sie diesen Gauner schon hinter Schloss und Riegel haben?  
  
Für einen Moment spürte er Augen, die in seinem entblößten Nacken ruhten. Schnell riss er die Augen auf und sah sich um. Misstrauisch beäugte er die Umgegend, doch er fand niemanden.  
  
Rote Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Armer Hattori.", Die Stimme war kalt und grausam.  
  
Heiji fuhr auf der Stelle herum, sah in die roten Augen des Fremden.  
  
"Was wollen sie?", Vorsichtig ging er einige Schritte zurück.  
  
"Oh nichts weiter..." Er trat auf ihn zu. "Dir nur einiges über den Lover deines Freundes erzählen.."  
  
Heiji sah ihn an. "Was wissen sie?" Seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren ängstlich.  
  
Akuma sah ihn bedrohlich an...  
  
Kuruba schwankte gefährlich. 'Verdammt, warum muss mir ausgerechnet Hattori über den Weg laufen', dachte er voller Schmerz, die Hände gegen die vernarbte Wunde gepresst, die, so dachte er gleich wieder aufzuplatzen drohte.  
  
Er war froh, das ihn der Sprung aus dem Fenster überhaupt geglückt war. Doch allmählich verließen ihn seine Kräfte zusehends. Die Wunde brannte und schmerzte höllisch und mit der Kälte die herrschte war es keine sehr erbauende Mischung.  
  
Aber er musste weiter... er musste einfach...  
  
Doch irgendwann konnte auch Kid nicht mehr. Die Wunde war schlimmer gewesen, als sie beide gedacht hatten und jetzt drohte sie von neuem aufzuplatzen...  
  
Mitten im Schnee brach er zusammen, konnte sich einfach nicht mehr rühren.  
  
Zuletzt dachte er an Shinichi, bevor ihn seine Sinne verließen...  
  
Der Schnee fing schon an, Kurubas schmalen Körper bedecken zu wollen, durchnässte ihn bis auf die Haut.  
  
Doch dann hob ihn jemand aus dem Schnee.  
  
Es fiel ihm sehr schwer die Augen zu öffnen. Doch er erkannte seinen Retter.  
  
"Shi... Shinichi...?" Es schmerzte.  
  
"Ruhig...", flüsterte der ihm zu, und legte seine Jacke um ihn, damit er nicht mehr so fror.  
  
Kurz verlor er das Bewusstsein noch einmal, bekam nur schemenhaft mit, wie Shinichi ihn vorsichtig auf die Couch legte und eine Decke über ihn breitete.  
  
Dann schlief er wieder ein...  
  
Er konnte nicht lange geschlafen haben... es war noch immer dunkel draußen, doch er spürte den Schmerz jetzt nicht mehr so sehr, was ihn dazu veranlasste zu versuchen sich aufzusetzen.  
  
Doch gleich waren zwei Hände über ihm, drückten sanft gegen seine Schultern.  
  
"Nicht aufstehen Kuruba. Bleib noch liegen?" Das war eindeutig Shinichis Stimme. Doch... war ihm nicht herausgerutscht wer er eigentlich war?  
  
Ein fieser Schmerz durchfuhr wie eine Klinge seinen Körper und er keuchte leise.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte Shinichis Kopf in seinem Blickfeld auf.  
  
"Kuruba... alles ok mit dir?" Seine Augen blickten ihn besorgt an.  
  
Der angesprochene drehte den Kopf weg. Sah trotzig in eine andere Blickrichtung.  
  
"Kaito .. was hast du?", fragte Shinichi verwundert und suchte den Blickkontakt zu seinem Freund.  
  
Doch ... Kuruba antwortete nicht. Sah ins leere.  
  
Shinichi hatte es verraten. Sein Geheimnis. Ob er es mit Absicht getan hatte? War alles geplant? Auch das er zu ihm kommen sollte?  
  
Wollte er etwa das Heiji sie so sah?  
  
Eine Trauer machte sich in dem Dieb breit. 'War alles nur ... gespielt?'  
  
Von ... Anfang .. an?  
  
Shinichi bemerkte mit gemischten Gefühlen den Umschwung der Emotionen seines Freundes. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte leicht, mit den Fingerkuppen, die Wange Kurubas.  
  
Der Dieb neigte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite. Entzog sich so den Berührungen.  
  
Sein Blick wurde leicht Glasig.  
  
"Fass mich ... nicht an!", wisperte er gerade so das Shinichi es hören konnte. Leise aber bestimmend war seine Stimme.  
  
Erschrocken zog er seine Hand wieder zu sich.  
  
"Aber ... Kuruba was ...", Shinichi war sichtlich verwirrt ob der Reaktion seines Geliebten. Irgendwas, lief hier ganz falsch!  
  
Er wollte gerade wieder zum Sprechen ansetzten als Kuruba ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Du hast lang genug deinen spaß gehabt ...", seine Stimme klang verbittert und kalt.  
  
Der Detektiv aus Beika verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wovon redete der andere da?  
  
'Spaß? Was für einen Spaß?'  
  
Erneut durchbrach die leise Stimme Kurubas die Stille.  
  
"Es war alles geplant ... von Anfang an ... Dir ist echt jedes Mittel recht um mich hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen was? Glückwunsch ... sieht so aus als hättest du es fast geschafft!", Kuruba lachte trocken. "Alles war gespielt nicht war? Deine Liebe war nur Heuchlerei sonst nichts ... ein Mittel wie du mich endlich besiegen kannst ... ", er ah Shinichi in fest in die Augen. Seine eigenen waren gefüllt mit Tränen. Kuruba atmete zittrig die Luft ein. Sein Herz war so schwer und es tat so weh. Hatte Shinichi ihn echt so hintergangen?  
  
Er konnte es fast selber nicht glauben. Dennoch, alles deutete nur zu genau darauf hin.  
  
Wie konnte er auch so Naiv sein, zu glauben Shinichi würde ihn wirklich lieben ... einfach so. Ohne Hintergedanken. Weil er war wie er war ...  
  
Er schloss die Augen und somit traten Tränen aus deren Winkeln. Still liefen sie seine blassen Wangen herab und verschwanden im weichem Stoff des Sofakissens, auf dem sein Kopf gebettet war.  
  
Er öffnete seine Augen wieder. Besah sich nun Shinichi. 'Hatte er denn nichts dazu zu sagen?'  
  
Shinichi zitterte leicht und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Wovon redete Kuruba da?  
  
Sein Herz hatte einen stich bekommen als sein Geliebter so sprach. Als er seinen Traurigen Blick sah und seine stummen Tränen.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schnellte er nach vorne. Bestimmend drücke er Kuruba einen Kuss auf den Mund und nahm ihn dann in die Arme.  
  
Er achtete natürlich auf Kurubas Verletzung.  
  
Leise Schluchzer drangen an Kurubas Ohr. "Was ... ist los ... hör auf so zu reden. Sag nicht so was ... Kuruba ...", seine Worte klangen Heiser und Tränen erstickt.  
  
Shinichi fühlte sich so hilflos. Warum sagte er solche dinge?  
  
Was hatte er denn getan? Wie konnte er es wieder gut machen? Unkontrolliert liefen seine Tränen. 'Kuruba ...'  
  
Kuruba spürte die Tränen auf seinem immer noch kalten Gesicht, drehte den Kopf weg. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr was er noch tun sollte. Wenn er zu schwach war um sich zu wehren? Wie sollte er zu einem Detektiv Vertrauen haben? Sogar durch die Decke spürte er Shinichis warmen Körper über sich gebeugt. Dann sah er den jungen Detektiv wieder an, versuchte in seinen verweinten Augen irgendetwas lesen zu können. Doch das einzige was er sah, war Verständnislosigkeit. War er es nicht gewesen, der ihn verraten hatte? Shinichis Hände griffen etwas fester zu, vergruben sich in Kaitos Shirt. Er spürte wie sich sein Körper unmerklich anspannte und wie sein Freund noch immer leicht fror. „Kuruba... es tut mir leid..."Er schluckte leicht. Der sah ihn an. Immer noch misstrauisch und voller unterdrücktem Schmerz. „Was nützt mir das jetzt noch?". Kids Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es... es ist mir rausgerutscht." „Was für eine .... lahme .... Entschuldigung..."Kuruba schloss kurz die Augen, nur um Shinichi wieder etwas klarer in sein besorgtes Gesicht sehen zu können. Langsam drehte er den Kopf weg, versuchte sich auf zu setzten. Shinichi konnte es nicht verhindern. Vielleicht hätte er mit Gewallt gekonnt, aber... Leicht lehnte sich Kaito gegen die weiche Lehne. "Wäre ich bloß nicht gekommen...", murmelte er leise und zog die Knie an den Körper. Shinichi musterte ihn. "Hast du große Schmerzen?", fragte er leise. "Es tut mir so leid... Ich wusste nicht das Heiji so früh wieder zurück sein würde." Kaito blickte ihn an. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich." Ob er wohl wusste, das er log? Aber... Er hatte jetzt nicht die nötige Kraft zu streiten. Der hockte sich vor ihn. "Lass mich mal sehen.... bitte..." Kid lachte leise. "Ahja? Sollte ich das?" Sein Bauch zog sich Schmerzhaft zusammen. "Es ist nichts schlimmes... es hat nur im ersten Moment geschmerzt. Mehr nicht." Shinichi schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wusste genauso gut wie Kuruba das es einfach weh tun musste. Traurig lächelnd beugte er sich vor, küsste ihn leicht, der ihn erstaunt anblickte. "Mein Fehler tut mir Leid Kid, dafür musst du noch lange nicht den Starken spielen..." "Ich bin ein Dieb Shinichi.", murmelte er leise und senkte den Kopf.  
  
Noch immer hielt die Dunkelheit alles in sich gefangen. So auch Heiji der ungläubig den älteren ansah. "Was weist du über den Dieb?", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. Über Akumas Gesicht huschte ein gemeines Lächeln. "Was würdest du sagen, wenn dein Freund mit dem zusammen wäre, den du am meisten hasst?" Heijis Augen weiteten sich. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst..." "Dein kleiner Freund hätte dich verraten..." Er trat etwas näher an Heiji heran, nahm sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Eigentlich wollte Heiji sich losreißen, doch er war zu sehr an Akumas Lippen gefesselt. "Es ist Kaito Kid..." Die Paar Worte verklangen in der Nacht. "Nein, das ist nicht wahr..." Sein Freund war nicht wirklich mit Kaito Kid zusammen. Nein! Mit dem den er hasste, für das was er getan hatte. Mit ihm! Shinichi hatte ihn verraten.... 


	8. Kapitel 8

Teil 8/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kommentar: Langsam neigt sich die Story dem Ende entgegen. ^^  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Kuruba musste herzhaft gähnen. Zuckte jedoch unter den schmerzen die das gähnen verursachte zusammen. Sein Kiefer tat höllisch weh. Heiji hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er blinzelte durch seine Finger in den Raum hinein. Die herein scheinende winterliche Sonne blendete.  
  
Müde schloss er die Augen wieder.  
  
Das war Gestern auch ein Tag gewesen. Warum passierten ihm eigentlich immer solche dinge.  
  
Kuruba war gestern wohl eingeschlafen und Shinichi hatte ihn in sein Bett gebracht. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht dran erinnern aus eigener Kraft hierher gekommen zu sein.  
  
Kid seufzte tief und fuhr vorsichtig mit seinen Finger über seine Wunde am Bauch. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Zog die Luft scharf ein und hielt sie an.  
  
Er musste seine Wunde ja unbedingt anfassen. Das hatte er jetzt davon. Ein kurzer Schmerzensschauer jagte durch seinen Körper.  
  
Danach entspannte er sich wieder. Blies die Luft gleichmäßig wieder aus seiner Lunge.  
  
'Verdammter Heiji ...ich denke jetzt wird noch so einiges auf mich zukommen ...', dachte er noch als sich etwas neben ihn zu bewegen schien.  
  
irritiert warf er einen Blick nach rechts. Ein lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Shinichi lag eng an ihn gekuschelt und schlief den Schlaf der gerechten. Kuruba strich ihm ein paar ins Gesicht gefallene Haare weg.  
  
Musterte Shinichi eine weile und fing dann an seinen Nacken sachte zu kraulen.  
  
Im Schlaf schmiegte der Detektiv sich noch enger an ihn. Man könnte sogar meinen er würde schnurren.  
  
Was war gestern nur mit ihm los gewesen. Er hatte so eine Show abgezogen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schlecht deswegen. Nur plötzlich strömten all diese verwirrenden Gefühle auf ihn ein wie er es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.  
  
Sorgen machte er sich nun schon. Heiji könnte ihnen echt noch gefährlich werden. Jetzt hatten sie es anscheinend nicht nur mit einem Psychopathen und einem Blind Verliebten Teenager zutun sondern auch mit einem rasenden Detektiven.  
  
"Nein ... nicht aufhören ... ", hörte Kuruba plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben sich. Irritiert hob er eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Du hast aufgehört mich zu Kraulen ... mach weiter ...", seufzte der gerade erwachte Detektiv. Er sah zu Kuruba auf, hatte seine Augen nur leicht geöffnet.  
  
Kuruba nahm daraufhin Shinichis Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihm einen sanften, federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Der Detektiv blinzelte nur irritiert. Kuruba gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase. Umschloss dann die Lippen des anderen mit den seinen.  
  
Wohlig seufzte Kudo in den Kuss hinein. Schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
  
Was war denn mit Kuruba los? Er hatte ihn noch nie geküsst. Nicht von sich aus!  
  
Sofort legte er diese momentan unwichtigen Gedanken beiseite als er spürte wie Kurubas Zunge um Einlass Bittete.  
  
Willig öffnete er seinen Mund und berührte sie weiche, feuchte Zunge des anderen.  
  
Kuruba stich vorsichtig über die glatten Zahnreihen seines Geliebten. Hörte nur die Zufriedenen Seufzer des anderen und versank völlig in diesem Kuss, der mehr und mehr an Intensität zunahm.  
  
Shinichi strich während des Kusses verlangend durch die weichen Haare Kurubas. Zog ihn noch tiefer in ihren Kuss hinein.  
  
Schon wie von selbst rollte sich der Dieb auf seinen Geliebten. Wollte eigentlich noch einen Schritt weitergehen.  
  
Dieses Gefühl was er gerade hatte war berauschend schön. Er wollte mehr davon!  
  
Doch dieses unterfangen musste er beiseite legen als er schmerzlich zusammenzuckte.  
  
Kuruba lies von Shinichi ab und hielt sich den Bauch.  
  
'Verdammt !!', herrschte er in Gedanken.  
  
Sofort krabbelte Shinichi auf ihn zu und sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
Kuruba zwang sich zu einem lächeln. "Ist schon Okay, Halb so wild. Tut mir leid das müssen wir wohl oder übel verschieben."  
  
"Geht es denn wieder?", warf der Detektiv ein. "Jaja kein Problem ... komm lass uns mal aufstehen. Wir können ja nicht ewig im Bett bleiben oder?"  
  
Shinichi musste schmunzeln. Kuruba war immer so darauf bedacht sich sein Gesicht zu wahren. Dabei konnte er doch bei ihm ruhig schwächen zeigen ...  
  
"Ja du hast recht. Wir müssen uns ja noch die Chips ansehen." Damit sprang Shinichi auf und hastete mit einem 'Ich bin erster!' ins Badezimmer.  
  
Kuruba und Shinichi gingen die verschneiten Straßen Tokios entlang. Shinichi hatte erst überlegt ob er Kurubas Hand nehmen sollte. Lies es jedoch wieder.  
  
'Keine so gute Idee in der Öffentlichkeit ...'  
  
"Hey du Träumer wir sind da!", lächelte der Freund Shinichis. Stillschweigend ging Shinichi hinter Kid her als er in das Wohngebäude eintrat.  
  
"Bist du eigentlich schon weiter gekommen?", warf Shinichi ein als sie die Treppen hochgingen.  
  
"Nein leider nicht. Die blöden Teile sind super gut mit Passwörtern geschützt ..." Kuruba schloss die Tür auf. "Aber du bekommst das schon hin oder?"  
  
Kuruba hatte während des Gesprächs nach hinten geguckt. Jetzt, wo er in der Tür stand, sah er wieder nach vorne. Hielt erschrocken die Luft an.  
  
Kid merkte noch wie Jemand von hinten gegen ihn lief. Dieser Jemand war Shinichi der nicht richtig aufgepasst hatte das sein Freund so plötzlich stehen blieb.  
  
"Au! Sorry ... was bleibst du denn mitten im gang stehen huh?", neugierig schob er Kuruba etwas beiseite und schob den Kopf durch die Tür.  
  
Ungläubig weiteten sich seine Augen.  
  
"Ach du ... was ist denn hier passiert?!", sprudelte es verwirrt aus ihm raus als er sich die Wohnung von innen besah.  
  
Shinichi drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Was ist denn hier passiert?" Verwirrt starrten die beiden Jungs auf das Chaos zu ihren Füßen. Dann trat Kuruba in das verwüstete Zimmer und sah sich nachdenklich um. „Nicht sehr schlau vorgegangen.", urteilte er leise. Shinichi, der die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, sah ihn an. „Warum?" Doch Kid schüttelte nur den Kopf, sah wieder auf. „Es ist doch offensichtlich, das hier jemand wüst nach etwas gesucht hat. Voller Zerstörungswut." Nachdenklich nickte Shinichi. „Hier gibt es nichts zu holen... jedenfalls in der Wohnung nicht."Ein leises, trockenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Hoffentlich bestätigt sich mein Verdacht nicht." Langsam ging er zu einem Regal hinüber, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als er das kleine, aufgebrochene Geheimfach sah. „Die Chips sind weg, oder?", fragte Shinichi leise. Kid nickte. „Ja, und damit auch unser einziges Druckmittel." Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während er langsam den Blick durch den Raum schweifen lies. „Es war Akuma, da bin ich mir sicher...", knurrte Shinichi leise. „Kazuki hat ihm gesagt, wo du wohnst, und dann..." „Das glaube ich noch nicht mal so sehr..."Er sah Shinichi an. „Akuma kam mir nicht so unprofessionell vor. Er wäre nicht mit so einer Zerstörungswut an die Sache rangegangen." „Aber wer..."Shinichi wusste schon, was er als Antwort bekommen würde. „Das war niemals Heiji?" Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich dachte du weist, was Menschen in ihrer Wut tun können?", antwortete Kuruba trocken. „Aber woher wusste er von den Chips?"Shinichi schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist doch nicht möglich. Nur Akuma und Kazuki wussten, das du sie hattest." „Wer es auch immer war, er war ziemlich... gründlich." Kid seufzte genervt auf, lies erneut einen Blick durch den Raum wandern. „Und er weis wo du wohnst?", äußerte Shinichi einen Gedanken, der ihm nicht sonderlich behagte. Doch das quittierte Kuruba nur mit einem leichten Abwinken. „Der kommt nicht noch mal wieder... Er hat doch jetzt was er wollte." „Woher willst du das wissen?"Shinichi trat einige Schritte näher an ihn heran, musterte ihn mit besorgtem Blick. „Es könnte doch sein, das er noch nicht alles hat, was er wollte." Kuruba schüttelte nur ungeduldig den Kopf. „Kuruba... vielleicht hattest du nur Glück gerade nicht da zu sein?" Der Angesprochene sah ihn an. „Ich bitte dich, an mir beisst er sich die Zähne aus. Und wenn es dein Detektivfreund war, der sich einbildet, mich fangen zu können, soll er nur kommen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste aber innerlich nicht Recht, ob seine großspurige Art jetzt angebracht war. Seit gestern spürte er die Verletzung wieder deutlicher. Bei jedem seiner Schritte versetzte sie ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. „Wenn du hier bleibst, dann kann er dich ganz leicht überwältigen." „Hör auf so eine besorgte Miene zu machen, Shinichi. Ich komm schon zurecht." Kid fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare, sah ihn an. „Und wenn du zu mir kommst , haben wir in zwei Minuten die Polizei am Hals.", murmelte Shinichi leise. „Es ist beides gefährlich. Sowohl für dich, als auch für mich." Kuruba trat ans Fens ter. Die Stadt Tokio erstreckte sich zu seinen Füßen. Normalerweise liebte er diesen Blick über die Dächer der Stadt, doch im Moment hatte er etwas seltsames an sich. Leicht suchten sich zwei schlanke Arme ihren Weg über seinen Körper und drückten ihn sacht an den des Detektivs. Kid schloss die Augen, genoss aber die Wärme die von ihm ausging. „Wir werden sehn... wir müssen abwarten was weiter geschieht. Das war nicht das letzte mal, das wir von Akuma gehört haben..." Sacht küsste er ihn in den Nacken.  
  
Zwei Computerchips lagen in einer schmalen Hand und wurden nachdenklich betrachtet. „Wieso haben sie Kid so interessiert?", war eine leise Stimme auf einer der wenigen, menschenleeren Straßen Tokios zu hören. Heiji schloss seine Hand um die zwei winzigen Teile und vergrub sie in seiner Tasche. Das leise Gefühl hatte ihn schon beschlichen, als er Akuma das erste mal getroffen hatte. Mit ihm stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Aber... wenn es stimmte, was er ihm erzählte, dann.... hatte Shinichi ihn verraten... und... Fest biss er sich auf die Lippen um die düsteren Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr an die Szene denken, vielleicht war sie es gewesen, die ihn so handeln hatte lassen. Und vielleicht war sie es auch gewesen, die ihn so zerstörungswütig hatte werden lassen... Es war nicht vorstellbar, das Shinichi mit einem Dieb... mit einem Dieb... Wenn er daheim gewesen wäre... dann hätte er für nichts mehr garantieren können. Für gar nichts mehr. Schwer schluckte er seine Gedanken an diesem Verrat, der tiefer reichte, als alle dachten hinunter. Warum zeigte er den Jungen nicht einfach an? Dann wäre alles erledigt. Ja. Doch wenn er dabei an Shinichi dachte, wurde ihm ganz anders. Na ja... er hatte was er wollte, oder was Akuma wollte. Doch... er behielt das lieber noch ein wenig für sich. Wenigstens so lange bis er wusste, was Akuma damit vorhatte. Was hatte er ihm versprochen? Wenn er ihm die Chips besorgte, würde ihm keiner mehr im Weg stehen? Leicht ballte er die Fäuste.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
(ca. 1 1/2 Jahre zuvor)  
  
"Heiji! Wo ... wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme den Detektiven aus Osaka.  
  
Heiji beendete sein Gespräch per Telefon das er so eben geführt hatte und zog sich nebenbei seine Jacke an.  
  
Heiji seufzte innerlich. Warum ausgerechnet heute Abend? Er wollte Kanojo doch etwas wichtiges sagen. Das müsse er wohl auf später verschieben.  
  
Dabei hatte er diesen Abend so genau geplant. Er war alles haargenau durchgegangen.  
  
Er kannte Kanojo Tokusei nun schon so lange. Das kleine zierliche Geschöpf mit den Rehaugen hatte es ihm angetan.  
  
Aus kindlicher Zuneigung wurde mit der Zeit eine tiefe Freundschaft. Jetzt ging es sogar noch ein stück weiter. Zu inniger, noch heimlicher, Schwärmerei und Liebe.  
  
Heute Abend hatte er es ihr endlich beichten sollen. Er war so aufregt gewesen, das er erst überlegt hatte abzusagen.  
  
Doch nein! Er wollte es diesmal durchziehen. Wollte endlich sagen was er fühlte. Sich damit auch ein wenig seelischen Frieden geben. Es brannte zu sehr darauf.  
  
Vor ein Paar Minuten aber hatte er einen Anruf von seinem Vater bekommen. Es schien wichtig zu sein. Er klang aufgebracht.  
  
Heijis Vater hatte ihm dringlich darum gebeten sofort in das Örtliche Museum zu kommen.  
  
Was bitte sollte er in einem Museum? Um diese Uhrzeit?  
  
Ein schneller Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet das es bereits 20:30 Uhr war. Um die Zeit hatte ein Museum normalerweise nicht geöffnet.  
  
Sein Vater hatte sich aber geweigert weitere Details preiszugeben. Er solle herkommen, dann würde er mehr erfahren.  
  
Er steckte sich noch sein Handy und seine Hausschlüssel in die Tasche. Warf einen Entschuldigen Blick zu dem Braunhaarigen Mädchen das etwas verloren im großen Wohnzimmer stand.  
  
"Tut mir echt leid Kano-chan. Vater hat angerufen und mich zu sich geordert. Kann man nichts machen ... aber ich werde mich beeilen warte einfach hier!", lächelte er Zuckersüß. Mit dem lächeln konnte man ihm doch nicht böse sein oder?  
  
Innerlich nickend bestätigte sich dieses. Doch das 16-Jährige Mädchen konnte ihre Endtäuschung darüber nicht verbergen.  
  
Unruhig hatte sie die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sah zu Boden und lies einen Fuß unruhig über das Parkett hin und her huschen.  
  
Irgendwie hatte sie ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Etwas das ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Sie wollte es Heiji erst sagen aber sie kam sich so Idiotisch vor.  
  
'Als ob er nicht gehen würde wenn ich sage "Hey Heiji! Ich hab so ein mieses Gefühl du solltest besser nicht gehen!" ', sagte sie in Gedanken ironisch.  
  
Heiji sah sie abschätzend an. Als sie nichts mehr sagte wandte er sich um, wollte gerade aus der Tür schreiten.  
  
"Kann ich ...", hörte er ihre leise Stimme von hinten. " ... kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
Er wandte seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten. Sah die mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
  
"Du willst mitkommen?", fragte er ungläubig. Sonst wollet sie mit diesen Detektiv und Polizei dingen doch nicht zu tun haben.  
  
Ein zögerliches nicken ihrerseits reichte als Antwort. Sie sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
'Wenn ich ihn schon nicht zurückhalten kann, dann kann ich doch wenigstens mitkommen und auf ihn aufpassen!', hatte sie für sich entschieden.  
  
Hoffend er würde 'ja' sagen sah sie ihn an.  
  
Heiji konnte diesen wunderschönen braunen Augen nicht wiederstehen. Seufzend gab er nach. 'Warum eigentlich nicht? Es wird schon nichts gefährliches dran sein!'  
  
"Na komm schon hol deine Jacke. Wir müssen los!", lächelte er.  
  
Freudig sprang sie einmal in die Luft. Schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ging mit Heiji aus der Tür.  
  
Bei dem Museum staunte Heiji nicht schlecht. Auch Kanojo war beeindruckt.  
  
"So viele Polizisten ...", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. Auf dem großen Platz vor dem alten Gebäude tummelten sich bestimmt um die 100 Polizeibeamte.  
  
Hier und dort waren Scheinwerfer aufgebaut. Sie strahlten Hell in den finsteren Himmel. Anscheinend etwas suchend.  
  
Heiji begann sich zu fragen ob er irgendetwas wichtiges verpasst hätte. War ihm etwas entgangen?  
  
Sich umsehend schritt er auf seinen Vater zu. Gefolgt von seiner heimlichen Liebe.  
  
Er stellte sich neben seinen Vater. Stark gestikulierend gab er einen der Wachmänner Befehle.  
  
Auch jetzt schien er sehr angespannt. Als er Heiji bemerkte, wirbelte er herum.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du?", herrschte er ihn an.  
  
Heiji verstand nicht. Sein Vater hatte noch nicht einmal gesagt was hier loswar.  
  
"Hey ich muss auch erst mal hier hinfahren ja? Außerdem ... was ist hier eigentlich los? Wozu dieser Menschenauflauf?", trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Er sollte schon einen guten Grund aufbringen können. Immerhin hatte er seinen wohl bis jetzt wichtigsten Abend versaut!  
  
"Also manchmal überlege ich echt ob du noch ins dieser Welt lebst!", der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte jedoch nicht lange drum herum reden und sprach sofort weiter.  
  
"Das ist die Lage: In diesem Museum wird gerade ein wertvolles Gemälde ausgestellt. Ein Dieb, des Namen wir noch nicht kennen, hat seinen Clou sogar angekündigt. Jedoch war dies zunächst ein Rätsel. Ich habe es dennoch entschlüsseln können und nun warten wir darauf das dieser Dieb auftaucht!", schoss es aus ihm heraus als hätte er es auswendig gelernt.  
  
Heiji starrte ihn einen Momentlang an als müsse er verarbeiten was gerade gesagt worden war.  
  
'Ein Dieb der seinen Raub ankündigt ....'  
  
"...interessant!", nuschelte Heiji in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. "Wann kommt er?" er wandte sich wieder in die Richtung seines Vaters.  
  
"Das wissen wir nicht so genau. Wir konnten diese Nachricht nur so weit entschlüsseln das wir wussten wo er zuschlägt und was er stehlen will ... mehr konnten wir nicht rausfinden.", der ca. 40-Jährige Mann warf seine Stirn in Falten. Holte ein Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche und reichte es seinem Sohn. "Vielleicht kannst du etwas damit anfangen."  
  
Heiji nickte und nahm das Blatt an sich. Er las die Zeilen.  
  
Sein Gesicht war konzentriert und ernst.  
  
Doch sein Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch in die Hohe. Aus einem leichten lächeln wurde ein grinsen. Dann ein schallendes Lachen!  
  
Verwirrt sahen ihn Kanojo, sein Vater an. Einige Polizeibeamte stoppten mitten in ihrer Arbeit und warfen ebenfalls komische Blicke zu dem jungen Detektiven.  
  
Jetzt schien es soweit zu seien. Er war verrückt geworden. Sie hätten es ja ahnen können. Einem so jungen Menschen schlugen Morde und Verbrechen eben doch gnadenlos auf das Gemüt.  
  
Heiji fasste sich lachend an den Kopf.  
  
Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Atmete noch einmal tief ein.  
  
"Ähm ... Heiji ... alles ... in Ordnung bei dir?", unsicher war Kanojo auf ihren besten Freund zugegangen. Diese plötzliche, laute Lachen war schon seltsam gewesen.  
  
Heiji sah ihr in die Augen. Grinse so breit das sie dachte er könne im Kreis Lachen hätte er keine Ohren.  
  
"Ach ...", er konnte ein leises kichern nicht unterdrücken, " ... ich glaube nicht das du das verstehst aber ... ich finde es doch sehr amüsant."  
  
Langsam begannen die Beamten sich wieder zu rühren. Gingen ihrer Arbeit nach.  
  
"Was ist amüsant?", warf nun auch Heijis Vater ein.  
  
Heiji knüllte das Stück Papier in seiner Hand zusammen und warf es über die Schulter.  
  
"Tz ... so ein Wirbel für diesen Idioten.", damit schritt er auf das hiesige Gebäude zu. "Wo gehst du hin Heiji?!", rief ihm sein Vater aufgebracht hinterher.  
  
Der Detektiv aus Osaka hob eine Hand. Ging Jedoch weiter. "Ich werde einen kleinen Dieb fangen, was sonst?", er vergrub seine Hände dann in die Hosentaschen.  
  
Sein grinsen war immer noch nur zu gut auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Er lies einen verwirrten Vater und eine beunruhigte Schülerin zurück. Dieses Gefühl das sie vorhin gehabt hatte wurde stärker.  
  
Heiji stieß die Tür auf die zum Dach führte. Diese Nachricht war so leicht zu durchschauen. Wieso war sein Vater nicht darauf gekommen?  
  
Ja es war echt sehr amüsant. Doch dieser Dieb interessierte ihn.  
  
Er trat hinaus auf das große Dach. Sah sich abschätzend um. Er sollte bald auftauchen.  
  
Momentan jedoch war es leer und ruhig auf dem hohen Gebäude.  
  
Er stellte sich lässig in die Mitte des Flachdaches. Der lauwarme Sommerwind spielte mit seinen Haaren.  
  
Leider hatte er nicht bemerkt, das ihm eine Gestallt gefolgt war, die ihn nun leicht ängstlich von der aus Tür aus beobachtete. „Wow."Eine leicht spöttisch klingende Stimme lies Heiji herumfahren. Doch im ersten Moment sah er nur Weiß, bis er in dem wehendem Umhang eine Gestallt erkennen konnte. „Ein einziger konnte mein Rätsel lösen. Wie erbärmlich." „Wer bist du?", knurrte Heiji laut. Ihm ging das gehässige Getue von diesem Kerl auf die Nerven. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne."Der Typ lachte kalt. „Ich dachte eigentlich die Polizei wäre so allwissend?" Er ballte die Fäuste, betrachtete den Typen genauer. „Lass mich vorbei.", forderte jetzt dieser. „Ich will dir nichts tun, aber wenn du mich zwingst." In diesem Moment bemerkte Heiji erst, das der Dieb eigentlich schon längst das hatte, was er wollte. Erstaunt runzelte er die Stirn. „Lass mich durch.", forderte die Stimme erneut und plötzlich glänzte Stahl in des Diebes Hand. „Du träumst wohl, denkst du das ich dich mit dem wertvollen Stück entkommen lasse?"Heiji hatte keine Angst, so jemand wie er würde nicht sofort auf jemanden schießen. Doch im nächsten Moment krachte ein Schuss... Keiner der beiden hatte die Gestallt gesehen, die im Türrahmen angespannt dem Gespräch der beiden lauschte. Alles ging so verdammt schnell. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen geschah etwas, das Heijis Leben von Hass und Rachsucht bestimmend machen sollte. Er sah nur noch die braunen Haare Konojos, und wie sie sich beschützend vor ihn warf... dabei hätte ihn die Kugel gar nicht getroffen... das sollte eigentlich nur ein Warnschuss sein! Auch Kid riss die Augen auf, als er seine Kugel in den schmalen Körper des Mädchens eindringen sah und sie gegen Heiji geschleudert wurde. Doch er nutzte die Chance zur Flucht, in diesem Moment war sein Mitgefühl, falls er überhaupt so etwas besaß, ausgeschaltet. Nur einen letzten Blick warf er noch zurück auf den jungen Detektiv, der zusammengesackt war und den blutüberströmten Körper seiner Freundin auf dem Schoss liegen hatte. Wie betäubt sah er auf sie hinab. Und in diesem Moment entwickelte er einen solchen Hass auf diesen Dieb... weil er wusste, das er ihm das wichtigste genommen hatte. ~~~ Flashback End ~~~  
  
Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt kickte Heiji einen Stein mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Mauer. Verdammt, warum kamen ihm immer wieder diese düsteren Gedanken... Warum musste er nur immer wieder darüber nachdenken? Er wusste selber das es nichts brachte vergangenem nachzutrauern... doch Kid hatte Konojo ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht. Einfach umgebracht, ein Schuss direkt in den Brustkorb. Er sah sich noch, wie er versuchte die Blutung zu stillen, er hörte sie regelrecht noch keuchend nach Luft ringen, sah wie mit jedem anstrengendem Atemzug immer mehr Leben aus ihr floss. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, nur um die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. So sehr hatte er sie geliebt... Seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Handballen. Kid würde dafür zahlen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers. Heiji wollte ihn genauso leiden sehen, wie er selber gelitten hatte, in der Zeit nach Konjos Tod. Und jetzt war Shinichi noch auf Kids Seite... mehr noch... er hatte ihn geküsst, er liebte ihn... einen Mörder... Shinichi... er war immer ein Freund für ihn gewesen, immer, und jetzt das! ‚Verrat', flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Teil 9/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Kazuki, tief die Hände in der Tasche vergraben, blickte zu dem Haus hinauf, in das Akuma verschwunden war. Er hatte gesagt, er solle hier warten... und er stellte keine Fragen. Nein... dazu liebte er ihn zu sehr. Er wollte ihm jeden Dienst erweisen. Absolut jeden. Leicht schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich gegen den nächststehenden Laternenmast und sah hinauf. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Kazuki fuhr herum und sah in blutrote Augen, die ihn zu verschlingen drohten. „Du bist schon wieder da?"Er schluckte leicht. „Ja."Akuma drehte sich um und Kazuki beeilte sich ihm zu folgen. „Ich denke der Detektiv wird rachsüchtig genug sein, um mir aus der Hand zu fressen.", grinste er leise, als Kazuki zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Du meinst er wird dir die Chips besorgen?" „Wahrscheinlich. Trotzdem haben wir noch ein Problem. Wir wissen nicht, was die beiden genau wissen." „Ja..."Kazukis Stimme war leise und er sah zu Boden. „Du meinst wir sollten?" „Ja... wir müssen sie beseitigen. Sonst laufe ich Gefahr, meine Organisation in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen." Er schluckte, sah Akuma fest an. „Ich werde dir helfen."  
  
Leichtes Dämmerlicht fiel in das Apartment, das wenigstens halbwegs wieder in Ordnung gebracht wurden war. Der kleine Laptop summte auf dem Couchtisch, doch keiner schrieb daran. Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich, und ein brauner Haarschopf lugte zur Tür hinein. Shinichi war kurz weg gewesen, bei sich daheim. Doch er hatte nicht den getroffen, den er gehofft hatte zu finden. „Kuruba?" Er lies die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Die untergehende Sonne, die durchs Fenster fiel blendete ihn kurz und er musste seine Augen mit der Hand schützen. Nur langsam konnte er die Umrisse von der Couch und dem Laptop erkennen und die Umrisse, einer schlafenden Gestallt, die sich auf der Couch zusammengekrümmt hatte, die Hände unter den Kopf geschoben. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Shinichis Gesicht, als er Kaito so sah. Einige seiner Strähnen fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht und das Dämmerlicht lies seinen schmalen Körper verletzlich wirken. Vielleicht war er es wirklich im Moment... Shinichi, der inzwischen näher an ihn heran gegangen war, runzelte leicht die Stirn. Keiner wusste, wie schlimm seine Verletzung wirklich gewesen war. Zwar tat Kuruba meistens so, als mache sie ihm nichts aus, aber er hatte ihn schon oft genug beobachtet. Überhaupt... Kid war schwer zu durchschauen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich an den Couchrand und sah auf ihn hinab. Er wusste rein gar nicht über seine Vergangenheit. Seine Augen sprachen schon von so vielem erlebten, aber etwas konkretes hatte er ihm noch nie erzählt. Leise seufzte Shinichi, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. Sollte er schlafen, er konnte sich vorstellen, das er das brauchte.  
  
Damit erhob er sich wieder und schlich leise aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er lies sich in der Küche nieder.  
  
Shinichi nahm sich ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich auf die Eckbank. Er trank einen schlug eher er es wieder beiseite schob.  
  
Der Detektiv stützte sein Kinn in seinen Händen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Er wollte Kuruba ja nicht bedrängen. Eigentlich hoffte er das Kid selber zu ihm kommen würde um mehr über sich zu reden.  
  
Ja ein bisschen reizte ihn das schon. Er war Detektiv und von Natur aus Neugierig. Er hatte sogar mal darüber nachgedacht, selber Nachforschungen anzustellen.  
  
Shinichi hielt dieses jedoch nicht für richtig.  
  
"Das wäre wie Vertrauensbruch ...", flüsterte er zu sich selber. Ob er Kid vielleicht mal selber fragen könnte? Jedoch ... vielleicht würde er sich bedrängt fühlen ...  
  
Kuruba war alles anderer als ein einfacher Mensch!  
  
Er öffnete seine Augen und sah geradeaus Richtung Tür die zum Wohnzimmer führte. Er blinzelte ein paar mal.  
  
Kid stand im Türrahmen. Mit einem seltsamen Blick den Shinichi nicht zu deuten wusste. Er stand einfach nur da und sah zu Shinichi.  
  
"Huh? Kuruba? Was machst du hier? Ist irgendetwas?" Shinichi sprang sofort auf. Vielleicht hatte Kid ja schmerzen!  
  
"Nein nein schon okay. Ich habe nur durst mehr nicht. Setz dich ruhig wieder.", Kids stimme klang müde und erschöpft. Sich leicht den Bauch halten schlenderte er zum Schrank um sich ein Glas zu nehmen. Shinichi jedoch kam ihm zuvor und hielt ihm lächelnd ein bereits gefülltest Glas entgegen.  
  
Dankend nahm Kuruba es an und leerte es in einem zug. Er bewegte sich Richtung Eckbank. Lies sich müde darauf fallen und seufzte.  
  
Shinichi setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Hm ?", besorgt schaute er seinen Freund an.  
  
"Ich kann seit dem einfach nicht mehr richtig schlafen ...", flüsterte Kid in die Stille hinein. Erntete einen fragenden Blick. "Seit wann? Weswegen?", hakte der Detektiv weiter nach. Vielleicht würde Kid ja jetzt .... ?  
  
Kid sah Shinichi tief in die Augen. Ob er es ihm sagen sollte? Aber ... was wäre wenn Shinichi sich dann von ihm abwenden würde ...  
  
'Es wäre ihm noch nicht mal zu verübeln ... ', dachte er traurig.  
  
Kuruba öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Er konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt.  
  
Er würde es später sagen, dann wenn der ganze Mist mit Kazuki, Heiji und Akuma vorbei war.  
  
Shinichi wollte schon weiter nachhaken als er sah das Kid wohl einen inneren Konflikt zu führen schien. Doch sein Handy klingelte.  
  
Einen verzeihenden Blick zu Kid werfend fasste er sich in die Hosentasche und nahm das Gespräch an.  
  
Heiji sah auf einen Zettel, dann wieder auf das komplexe Gebäude vor ihm.  
  
"Hier muss es sein ....", stellte er fest und steckte das Papierstück in seine Tasche. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben ging er zum Eingang.  
  
Heiji suchte eine weile bis er die richtige Klingel fand. Die Tür wurde ihm geöffnet und er trat in das große Treppenhaus.  
  
Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen Akuma die Chips zu geben. Mit seiner Hilfe würde er schon seine Rache bekommen.  
  
Im Moment schien es für ihm das wichtigste zu sein. Außerdem sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Feind ... warum sich also nicht zusammen tun?  
  
Er zog sich sein Cap weiter ins Gesicht. Die Treppen hochgestiegen wartete bereits jemand im Flur auf ihn. Er stand wartend in der Tür und wies ihn an hinein zu kommen. Heiji wunderte sich über dieses Jungen. Er war klein und zierlich. Nicht besonders Alt.  
  
'Noch ein Schüler?', fragte er sich als er an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung trat.  
  
Kazuki schloss die Tür und ging voran. "Akuma ist im Wohnzimmer!", bedeutete er kühl und führte den Osaka Detektiven zu seinem Geliebten.  
  
Er selber zog sich wieder zurück. Akuma hatte nicht gewollt das er dabei war wenn er mit Heiji sprach. Warum auch immer. Er hatte keine Fragen gestellt wie immer und hatte ihm einfach gehorcht.  
  
Akuma saß in dem großen Sessel mit einer Zigarette in dem Mundwinkel. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hob er seinen Blick.  
  
"Ah! Da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon du hättest dich mit meiner Ware aus dem Staub gemacht ...", sprach er leise und ein grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.  
  
"Lass den scheiß!", Heiji fasste sich in die Tasche und holte eine kleine Schatulle hinaus. Diese warf er locker zu Akuma. "Hier hast du die blöden teile ...", fügte er noch hinzu.  
  
Heiji wollte sich schon zum gehen wenden als ihn Akuma zurückhielt.  
  
"Wie lang ist sie ... eigentlich ...schon tot?" Seine Stimme klang leicht arrogant und überlegen. Dennoch ... auch irgendwie Wissend.  
  
Heiji zuckte kurz zusammen. Woher wusste er ...  
  
Er beherrschte sich und drehte sich langsam um. Kalt antwortete er. "Wen meinst du?"  
  
Akuma lachte leise und amüsiert. Er schlug die Beine übereinander und aschte seine Zigarette ab.  
  
"Tu nicht so als wüsstest du nicht wen ich meine ... ich rede von deiner kleinen Freundin! Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Kanajo?", sein grinsen würde breiter als er sah wie Heiji ein weiteres mal zusammen zuckte. Diesmal weil er den Namen seiner ersten Liebe hörte.  
  
"Ein wirklich süßes Ding, muss ich ja sagen...", Akuma drückte den leuchtenden Stängel in dem Aschenbecher aus und sah nun fest zu Heiji.  
  
Wutentbrannt war dieser herumgewirbelt wollte schon anfangen zu schreien. Er verstummte jedoch als der Rotäugige beschwichtigend seine Hand hob.  
  
Er stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging zur Telefonstation. Nahm das tragbare Gerät in die Hand und stelle sich dann vor Heiji. Er hielt es ihm entgegen.  
  
Fragend sah Heiji erst zu dem Telefon und dann zu Akuma.  
  
"Willst du nicht deine Rache Heiji? Was meinst du würde Shinichi sagen ...wenn er wüsste das sein ach so toller Lover nicht nur ein Dieb, sondern auch ein Mörder ist? Meinst du nicht er hat ein recht darauf zu erfahren was wirklich geschah damals?", sprach Akuma ruhig und gelassen.  
  
Das war doch die perfekte Falle. Heiji würde nicht nur Kid sondern auch Shinichi in seine Falle führen. 'Hach ... ich bin ja so genial.' dachte er dämonisch.  
  
"Was bringt mir das?", fragte Heiji misstrauisch. Wieso sollte er Shinichi das sagen ... obwohl ... entschlossen riss er Akuma das Telefon aus der Hand und wählte die Handynummer von Shinichi!  
  
"Kudo!", meldete sich Shinichi knapp am Hörer und wartete auf eine Antwort. /"Hey Shinichi ... ich muss mit dir Reden. Dringend! Ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen."/ klang es aus dem Hörer. Erstaunt riss Shinichi die Augen auf.  
  
Er erhob sich vom Platz und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Kid sollte besser nicht wissen mit wem er Telefonierte. Dieser blieb fragend und irritiert in der Küche zurück.  
  
"Heiji? Heiji bist du das? Wo bist du?", flüsterte er aufgeregt.  
  
/"Komm in 10 Minuten zu dem alten, leerstehenden Fabrikgebäude am Hafen. Ich werde am Pier auf dich warten!"/  
  
Shinichi wollte noch was erwidern als das gleichmäßige Tuten erklang. Shinichi warf sein Handy auf das Sofa, schnappte sich seine Jacke und rannte mit einem "Bin gleich wieder da!", aus der Tür.  
  
Kuruba stand auf und ging ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. Er konnte gerade noch sehen wie Shinichi aus der Tür verschwand und diese hinter sich zuschlug.  
  
Kid schlenderte zum Sofa. 'Was war das denn .... ?', fragte er sich.  
  
Er lies sich Müde auf das Polster fallen. Bemerkte das er sich auf etwas draufgesetzt hatte. Nämlich auf Shinichis Handy.  
  
Er nahm es in die Hand und besah es sich. Ob er mal gucken sollte wer angerufen hatte?  
  
Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken flog sein Daumen über die kleinen, leuchtenden Tasten.  
  
Erschrocken machte er den Anrufer aus.  
  
"Heiji ....", flüsterte er in den leeren Raum.  
  
Die Gestallt eines Jungen hastete durch die sonst so vollen Straßen Tokios. Doch am Abend waren die Straßen, die zum Hafen führten, wie ausgestorben. So hörte man die hastigen Schritte Shinichis deutlich. Doch darum machte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken. Warum wollte Heiji ihn sprechen? Er hatte gedacht, nachdem, was er gesehen hatte, hätte er ihn als Freund verloren... Was war trotzdem so wichtig, das er sich mit ihm treffen wollte? Was wollte er ihm sagen? Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen. Er würde es eh bald erfahren. Im Moment gab er sich ehr Mühe, in der von Heiji geforderten Zeit am Hafen zu sein. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, glitzerte ein kleines Stück vom Ozean vor ihm, das Stück, das nicht von alten, verrosteten Frachtern und Lastkähnen versperrt wurde. Langsam nährte er sich den Ungetümen. ‚Warum will er sich an einem solchen Ort mit mir treffen?', fuhr ihm noch durch den Kopf, als auch der letzte Sonnenstrahl vom Meer verschluckt wurde und sich Düsternis über die Szenerie senkte. „Du bist ziemlich früh, Shinichi."Die Stimme, die er sofort als die seines Freundes identifizierte, klang kühl, distanziert. „Ungewöhnlich für dich, normalerweise tauchst du doch immer erst in letzter Minute auf?" Langsam trat die Gestallt Heijis aus dem Schatten eines der Schiffe. Das sich da noch andere verbargen, blieb von Shinichi unbemerkt. „Was soll dieser Ort Heiji?", fragte er düster. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, die Schatten konnten zu viel verbergen, für seinen Geschmack. Doch auf seine Frage bekam er nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. „Dieser Ort ist genauso gut, wie jeder andere, für das was ich dir zu sagen habe." Der Angesprochene schwieg. Ungefähr konnte er sich denken, was er ihm sagen wollte. Eine Weile herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Freunden, die sich gegenseitig musterten. „Du weist nicht, was du da tust, oder?"Ein leichter Unterton, der spöttisch klang war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Ich weis sehr genau was ich tue, Heiji." „Du weist gar nichts über ihn, nicht über seine Vergangenheit und nicht was er getan hat." „Und du willst es wohl wissen?"Shinichi lachte leise „Ich weis besser über deinen Lover Bescheid, als du denkst." „Warst du es.", knurrte Shinichi plötzlich. „Warst du es, der Kurubas Wohnung verwüstet hat?" „Und wenn schon. Es ist immer noch besser als das was er einem Menschen antut, der ihm im Weg steht." Heiji sah ihn an und Shinichi hatte den Eindruck, als huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. „Kid ist ein Mörder."Heijis Stimme wurde plötzlich laut, anschuldigend. Shinichi zuckte zusammen, als er Kurubas Namen hörte. Woher sollte er ihn wissen? Und woher... „Nein, er ist kein Mörder.", knurrte Shinichi laut, nur um seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken. „Er hat einen unschuldigen und wehrlosen Menschen umgebracht!", Heijis Stimme war plötzlich laut, Sehr laut und sie zitterte. „Woher willst du das wissen?", Shinichi wich vor seinem Freund zurück. Das könnte Kid niemals tun. Das war nicht seine Art... „Weil ich dabei war..." Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war er nicht, das ist nicht seine Art! Hör auf so was zu erzählen!" „Du beschuldigst mich der Lüge? Er hat ein wehrloses Mädchen einfach so umgebracht, die jemanden beschützten wollte. Einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken." „Das würde Kid nicht tun."Shinichi konnte einen leicht misstrauischen Unterton nicht verbergen. „Du bist mit einem Dieb zusammen. Von mir aus, beschützte ihn nur weiter! Nur damit er neue Morde begehen kann."Heijis Stimme klang verbittert, so wütend hatte Shinichi ihn noch nie erlebt... „Ich hätte ein bisschen mehr Geschick bei der Auswahl deiner Freunde erwartet, Shinichi." Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst ihn ja nicht mal!" „Muss ich einen Mörder so genau kennen? Ich bitte dich, wir sind beide Detektive, schon lange genug um über jemanden urteilen zu können. Und jemand der grundlos auf andere, wehrlose schießt ist für mich böse." Heiji sah wütend zu Shinichi hinüber, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sein Freund rührte sich nicht. War er denn nur so dumm oder so blind um es nicht zu sehen? Nicht zu sehen, was sein Lover eigentlich tat? Was Kid eigentlich war? Er war nichts weiter, als ein kaltblütiger Dieb, der nicht zwischen Wehrlosen und Feinden unterschied. „Sehr rührend, wirklich." Shinichi fuhr zu dem Schatten herum, aus dem die kalte, gefühllose Stimme gekommen war, die er schon kannte. „Akuma!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ach du kannst dich noch an meinen Namen erinnern?"Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, als seine blutroten Augen aus der Dunkelheit aufleuchteten. „Was hast du hier zu suchen!?", schrie Shinichi wütend. Er konnte nicht vergessen, wie sehr Kuruba wegen diesem Schwein leiden musste. Heiji sah nur ein wenig erstaunt aus, hatte Akuma nicht gesagt, er würde sich im Hintergrund hallten? Doch Akuma würdigte ihn nur eines spöttischen Blickes. Es war so einfach gewesen, an den Detektiv ranzukommen, fast so einfach, wie an Kazuki, der ihm nun nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Er trat nun vollends aus dem Schatten, sah Shinichi kalt an. Hinter ihm trat nun Kazuki heraus, eine Waffe auf Heiji richtend. „Keine Bewegung.", murmelte der Kleine und Heiji konnte ihn nur ungläubig anstarren. War er jetzt in den völlig falschen Film geraten? „Komm raus, ich weis das du dich hier irgendwo versteckt hast, Kid!!" Akumas Stimme verhallte in der dunklen Hafenlandschaft. Und... ... leise Schritte drangen durch die Stille, die plötzlich eingetreten war.  
  
„Was willst du von uns?!", war die kalte Stimme Kurubas zu vernehmen. „Du hast doch jetzt dein Spielzeug wieder, durch die Dummheit eines Detektivs, Wozu brauchst du uns jetzt noch?" Langsam tauchte seine schmale Gestallt aus der Dunkelheit auf. Seine Gesichtzüge waren nicht zu erkennen, doch Shinichi wusste, das Kuruba dies alles mitgehört hatte. Alles, bis auf das letzte Wort... „Was willst du von uns?!"Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Denkst du nicht, das du schon genug hast?"Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf Kazuki, der wohl unmissverständlich damit gemeint war. Dieser hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt, hatte aber Die Waffe noch immer auf Heiji gerichtet, Shinichi entwich ein leicht erschrocken klingender Laut, als Kazuki abdrückte... Ein Stein wirbelte durch die Luft, traf Kazukis Pistole und der Schuss ging weit an Heiji vorbei. „Es ist ein Streit zwischen uns.", knurrte Kuruba. „Lass die, die nichts damit zu tun haben aus dem Spiel."  
  
Kazukis Waffe entglitt leicht seinen zarten Fingern. Doch er bekam sie schnell wieder zu fassen und umschloss sie fester als zuvor mit beiden Händen.  
  
Etwas zitternd richtete er den Lauf der Pistole diesmal auf Shinichi.  
  
Kuruba bekam einen schreck als er sah auf wen der kleine da zielte. Er wollte schon vorhechten um Kazuki die Waffe zu entreißen oder ähnliches.  
  
Als er jedoch den drohenden Blick des Jungen wahrnahm stockte er abrupt in seinem Schritt. Kazuki hob den lauf der Waffe auf und ab schwenkte in dann kurz nach rechts um deutlich zu machen was passieren würde wenn er näher käme und nicht auf abstand blieb. Kuruba ballte die Fäuste und warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Shinichi. Dann sah er zu Heiji der ein wenig unbeteiligt, in ungefährer nähe von Akuma und Kazuki stand. Irgendwie schien er nicht ganz bei sich zu sein.  
  
'Scheiße!', fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht was er nun tun sollte.  
  
Als er Shinichis Stimme vernahm sah er diesen wieder an.  
  
"Was ist nur aus dir geworden ... Kazuki ...", flüsterte Shinichi leise und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Traurig sah er das kleine Bündel mit der Waffe an.  
  
"Ist er es wirklich wert das du dafür tötest? Er macht dich zu einem Verbrecher! Er nutzt dich nur aus.", seine Stimme wurde lauter. Sein Blick fester.  
  
Energisch schüttelte Kazuki den Kopf. Nein! Akuma liebte ihn! Ganz bestimmt.  
  
Er warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu seinem Geliebten der kalt das Szenario betrachtete. Als Akuma nichts sagte schaute er wieder zu Shinichi, die Waffe noch immer auf ihn gezielt, den Finger breit zum abfeuern auf den Abzug gelegt.  
  
Aber warum wiedersprach er Shinichi dann nicht?  
  
"Hör auf so einen scheiß zu labern Shinichi! Akuma ist mir mehr ein Freund als ihr alle es je wart! Ich liebe ihn und ich werde ihn mir nicht wegnehmen lassen!!", schrie er den Detektiven aus Beika bestimmt an. "Du kannst soviel reden wie du willst ich werde bei ihm bleiben!"  
  
Ein zischen seitens Akuma lies ihn leicht zusammenfahren. Hatte er was falsches gesagt?  
  
Er warf einen Blick zu seinem Geliebten und erzitterte als er den Blick des Mannes sah.  
  
"Verdammt drück endlich ab und hör auf deine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen! Leg sie um! S-o-f-o-r-t!", fauchte der Rotäugige kalt und nickte in die Richtung wo die Versager, wie er bezeichnete, standen.  
  
Kazuki schluckte. Er sah Shinichi fest an. Kalter schweiß begann von seiner blassen Stirn zu tropfen und er zitterte.  
  
Wenn er ihn tötete war Akuma bestimmt zufrieden mit ihm. Dennoch, irgendetwas sträubte sich ihn zu erschießen.  
  
Er fühlte sich wie vor ein paar Wochen als er ängstlich und zitternd zum erstenmal eine Waffe auf einen anderen Menschen zielte.  
  
Der 16-Jährige kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Vielleicht würde es gehen wenn er sein Opfer nicht ansah.  
  
"Kazuki ... ich ... ", traurig klang Shinichis Stimme in seinem Ohr. Brachte ihn dazu wieder aufzusehen. "... es tut mir leid. Ich habe einfach nicht gewusst wie sehr du leidest und wie einsam du doch eigentlich bist. Ich hab es nicht bemerkt ..." Ein trauriges lächeln umspielte Shinichis Lippen.  
  
Erstaunt weiteten sich Kazukis Augen und sein griff um die Waffe lockerte sich etwas. Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten und seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen.  
  
"Kazuki, verdammt, schieß jetzt !!!", schrie ihn Akuma ungeduldig und wütend an.  
  
Der Junge senkte den Kopf. Mit ihm auch seine Hände und die Pistole. "Ich ... Ich kann ... das nicht ...", wisperte er heiser.  
  
Akuma wollte den Jungen wieder anschreien. Vergas somit was um sich passierte und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Verräter, wie er ihn in diesem Moment, als diesen empfand.  
  
Kuruba hatte das Schauspiel gebannt mitverfolgt. Shinichis Worte schienen zu wirken, Akuma wurde unaufmerksam. Diese Chance lies er sich nicht entgehen und rannte los. Entschlossen lief er an Shinichi vorbei, der immer noch unbewegt an seinem Platz stand. Mit einem Kampfschrei sprang er auf Akuma und Kazuki zu.  
  
Er ballte seine rechte und Holte zum schlag aus.  
  
Im letzten Moment jedoch bemerkten Akuma den Angriffsversuch drehte sich blitzschnell um und fing Kurubas Faust mit seiner Hand ab.  
  
Er drückte Kurubas Faust schmerzlich in seiner Hand zusammen. "Weißt du nicht das es unehrendlich ist einen Mann von hinten anzugreifen?!", fauchte der Dieb an eher er ihn zurückstieß, sodass Kuruba schmerzlich mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden landete. Ein schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen wich aus seiner Kehle.  
  
Kazuki hatte vor schreck die Waffe fallen lassen die erst kurz über den Asphalt rutschte und in einiger Entfernung von ihm stehen blieb.  
  
Der schmerz in Kurubas Körper brannte, nicht nur in seinem Rücken, Vielmehr an seiner Wunde. Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, als wenn er so in der Lage wäre den schmerz zu entgehen.  
  
Er stütze eine Hand neben sich ab um sich leicht aufzurichten. Seine Augen waren schmerzlich zusammengedrückt.  
  
Akuma wich ein Paar Schritte zurück als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah wie Shinichi und Heiji in Kampfstellung gingen und näher kamen. Kazuki zog er leicht mit sich.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige würde ja mit einen von ihnen fertig werden aber nicht mit zweien. Kazuki war zu zart und zu schwach um sich gegen einen behaupten zu können.  
  
Am besten sie machten sich aus dem Staub. "Hauen wir ab ...", flüsterte zu Kazuki, worauf dieser nickte. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und rannte los. Dicht gefolgt von dem 16-Jährigen rannte er auf das alte Pier zu. Akuma warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück und sprang dann in das bereitgestellte Motorboot im Wasser. Er wartete noch bis auch Kazuki im Boot war und rauschte dann mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit davon.  
  
Heiji und Shinichi waren ihnen noch hinterher gelaufen um sie nicht entkommen zulassen. Jedoch blieben sie außer Atem am Steg stehen und sahen zu wie sie beide in der ferne verschwanden. Heiji wollte noch hinterher springen, überlegte es sich aber, er hätte sie nicht erreichen können.  
  
Der Beika sah seinen Kollegen auf Osaka kurz von der Seite an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Kuruba hinüber der immer noch am Boden lag, sich nun aber den Bauch haltend.  
  
Shinichi stellte sich vor ihn hin und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Steh auf!", sagte er kalt und sah auf Kuruba hinab. Dieser versuchte sich aufzurichten, sank jedoch wieder kraftlos auf den harten Boden.  
  
Er atmete schnell und kurz. Warum konnte er nicht endlich geheilt und topfit sein.  
  
Plötzlich schwebte eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht. Irritiert sah er wieder auf und erkannte Shinichi der ihm anbot ihm aufzuhelfen. Sein Gesicht jedoch war ausdruckslos. Seine Augen leer. Dankend griff Kuruba nach der Hand seines Freundes und lies sich, unter schmerzen, hinaufhelfen.  
  
Als Kuruba stand lies Shinichi sofort seine Hand los und wendete sich von ihm ab.  
  
Sie schwiegen sich eine Zeit lang an.  
  
'Kuruba ist ein Mörder ... ein Mörder ... ein Mörder ....', hallte es in Shinichis Kopf wieder. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte er sich so in seinem Freund getäuscht?  
  
Hatte er so wenig Menschenkenntnis das er andere nicht mehr einschätzen konnte?  
  
Hatte Kid zwei Gesichter? Würde seine andere Seite wieder hinauskommen?  
  
"Ist es wahr ... ?", fragte Shinichi nach einer Zeit. Sah Kuruba jedoch nicht an. Als Kuruba nicht antwortete fuhr er fort. " ... hast du ... einen Menschen getötet?"  
  
Kuruba senkte den Blick. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr verheimlichen. Ja er hatte damals ein Mädchen getötet. Ein unschuldiges Mädchen.  
  
"Ja ...", wisperte Kid gegen den Rücken seines Freundes. Es half nichts mehr. Shinichi wusste es und er würde ihm alles sagen was er wissen wollte.  
  
Wütend fuhr Shinichi herum. "Wieso?! Wieso hast du das getan?", seine Stimme zitterte. "Hast du überhaupt mal daran gedacht es mir zu sagen? Ich ... Ich fass es nicht...", Shinichis Stimme klang mit jedem weiteren Wort ab. "Hast du ... so wenig vertrauen zu mir das du es mit nicht sagen willst?", fügte er traurig bei. Zum ersten mal sah Shinichi, Kuruba in die Augen. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Teil 10/10 Rating: 13? Also, jemand der Yaoi nicht mag, für den ist die FF nichts ^^ Pairing: Kaito Kid + Shinichi Akuma + Kazuki ( unsere erfundenen Charakter, aber lest selbst) Autoren: Sakura und Liz Email: AkaiNoKori@aol.com und cloie20489@aol.com Warnings: Shounen – Ai, Angst, Dark, Death, Lemon, Lime Disclaimer: Hii, hier sind Sakura und Liz mit den Worten, die den meisten hier wohl schon auf die Nerven gehen. * gg * Die Figuren gehören nicht uns ( außer natürlich Akuma und Kazuki ) und wir verdienen kein Geld daran.  
  
Kommentar: Heey, das hier ist der letzte Teil !!! Wir freuen uns das ihr solange durchgehallten habt. ^^ und hoffen das euch die Story gefallen hat. Nun viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Grob schupste Akuma, Kazuki in die Wohnung. Wütend schlug dieser dann die Tür hinter sich zu und stampfte ins Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung.  
  
Kazuki viel zu Boden. Schmerzlich auf die Knie. Er schniefte und sah zu Akuma.  
  
Akuma war ziemlich sauer. Die ganze fahrt über hatte er kein Wort zu Kazuki gesagt. Er hatte noch nicht mal geschrieen. Oder hatte ihn geschlagen. Nichts, er hatte Kazuki nur ignoriert und zog dabei eine kalte Miene.  
  
Langsam erhob sich Kazuki von dem Boden und schwankte auf Akuma zu der mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Terrassentür stand und hinaussah.  
  
Der 16-Jährige hob seine zierliche Hand und berührte damit zittrig Akuma Schulter.  
  
Er durfte ihn nicht hassen. Bitte nicht! Er hatte ja schießen wollen aber es ging einfach nicht.  
  
Kazuki legte seine Stirn auf den breiten Rücken des Größeren. 'Stoß mich nicht weg ... bitte ... es tut mir leid ...'  
  
"Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht ... Kazuki ...", flüsterte Akuma in einem beängstigen Ton. Er drehte sich um und stieß den Jungen hart von sich.  
  
Wegen diesem Balg war sein ganzer Plan im Eimer! Egal was er tat immer war ihm diese Klette in der Quere. Er musste einen Schlussstrich ziehen und sein unerwünschtes Anhängsel loswerden. Warum hatte er es eigentlich nicht schon längst getan? es war doch so einfach!  
  
Doch irgendetwas hatte sich in ihm verändert. Er wusste nicht was es war, es war neu und Ignorierte es deswegen auch.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen und wenn ich wiederkomme ... will ich das du weg bist! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", sagte er Kalt zu dem Jungen.  
  
In Kazuki zerbrach eine Welt. 'Nein .... Nein! ... NEIN!'  
  
Tränen flossen aus seinen grünen Augen. Sein Körper zitterte mehr als zuvor. Sein Herz schmerzte unerträglich.  
  
"Nein .....!", hauchte er heiser. "A-Akuma bitte! Ich ... ich werd alles wieder gut machen! Ich verspreche es ... bitte ... Akuma!"  
  
Kazukis Stimme war Tränenerstickt und aufgrund der Aufregung hell und schrill. Vorsichtig ging er wieder auf Akuma zu und legte seine Arme um ihn und Küsste den Rotäugigen kurz. "Bitte Akuma ... lass mich bei dir bleiben, ich liebe dich! Bitte Akuma!", flehend sah er zu dem größeren auf. Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen starken Schmerz in seiner Magengrube. Stöhnend sank er an Akuma hinab und krallte sich in das Shirt des Mannes. Die geballte Faust des Schwarzhaarigen entspannte sich wieder etwas und er lächelte kalt auf den Jungen hinab. Dann trat er den 16-Jährigen hart von sich.  
  
Einen Kurzen schrei ausstoßend rutschte er, sich den Magen haltend, über den Boden.  
  
Akuma stieg über ihn hinweg und ging zur Tür. Er wandte einen letzten Blick zu Kazuki.  
  
Dieser lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer. Seine Wangen waren rot von der salzigen Flüssigkeit namens Tränen.  
  
Kazuki sah schwach auf. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten und stand unter Anstrengung wankend vor Akuma.  
  
Seine Tränen fielen zu Boden und versickerten in dem dunklen Holz. Hinterliesen nur kleine feuchte Punkte. Sich den Bauch immer noch haltend sah er flehend zu Akuma. "Akuma ....", kein Ton verlies seine Lippen. Nur sein Mund hatte sich bewegt und sein Atem hatte Akumas Namen gehaucht.  
  
Er streckte bittend eine Hand aus. Als wolle er somit nach ihm greifen, ihn aufhalten.  
  
Der 20-Jährige sah ihn kalt an. Wendete sich von ihm ab und ging aus der Tür.  
  
Als die schwere Holztür ins Schloss fiel, klang es wie ein lauter Knall in den Ohren des Jungen. Der Ton hallte in seinem Kopf ehe ihn die Stille umfing.  
  
Kraftlos, laut schlurchend und heftig weinend sank er auf den Boden. Schmerzlich trafen seine zarten Knie auf den harten Boden. Doch davon merkte er nichts.  
  
Er hatte noch seine Hand ausgestreckte und sah zu der verschlossenen Tür.  
  
Seine Hand senkte sich langsam, fast in Zeitlupe. Dann senkte sich auch sein Kopf. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine grünen Augen schienen zu zittern.  
  
"Nein ...", hauchte er. Seine Welt zerbrach in tausend kleine Scherben.  
  
Seine Hände krallten sich Hart in seine Haare. Er drückte diese so fest er konnte in gegen seine Schläfen!  
  
Er hob den Kopf wieder so weit er konnte, sich immer noch den Kopf haltend als hätte er unerträgliche schmerzen darin.  
  
Tatsächlich dachte er sein Kopf würde gleich zerspringen.  
  
Und dann  
  
Schrie er so laut er konnte, mit all seiner Kraft die er noch hatte.  
  
Er schrie all seinen Schmerz und seine Verzweiflung hinaus ...  
  
Stille senkte sich über den Ort, an dem vor kurzer Zeit noch so viel geschehen war. Die drei Jungen standen von ein Stück von einander entfernt.  
  
Kuruba sah auf, in Shinichis Augen. Dieser gewahrte darin plötzlich ein hartes Glitzern, das er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. „Ja, es stimmt."Seine leise, dennoch harte Stimme hörten beide, durch die Stille die seit geraumer Zeit herrschte. „Ich habe das Leben seiner Freundin auf dem Gewissen."Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Heijis Richtung. „Ob es Versehen oder Absicht war, spielt eigentlich keine Rolle. Nur deshalb hat er uns hier her gelockt, ob nun im Wissen oder nicht. Es ist mir gleich." Shinichi drehte verstört den Kopf zu Heiji... Deshalb hatte er so einen Hass auf ihn... Heiji ballte die Fäuste. „Du... bist ein Mörder!", zischte er leise. Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn sehr. „Warum hast du das gemacht...", Auch Shinichis Stimme war kalt. „Du hattest rein gar nichts mit ihr zu tun. Gar nichts." Kid schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil sie dazwischen gesprungen ist. Aber das würdet ihr mir eh nicht glauben, oder? Ein Detektiv würde so etwas einem Dieb niemals abkaufen."Verächtlich lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein!", Heijis Stimme war voller Wut und unterdrücktem Hass. „Du hast es absichtlich gemacht, Kid, jeder Mörder hat ein anderes Motiv, aber sein Sinnen ist gleich." „Hattest du überhaupt vor mir das irgendwann zu erzählen?", Shinichi ging einige Schritte auf seinen Freund zu, sah ihn drohend an. „Ich weis es nicht.", Kids Stimme war leise. „Du hättest es eh nicht verstanden. Für euch sind alle Mörder gleich." „Nein. Nicht alle, aber du... du hättest es mir sagen können!"Shinichi klang wütend und verletzt. „Ich hätte es dir einfach sagen sollen? Einfach so? Dir sagen, was ich deinem Freund angetan habe? Jeder normale Mensch würde darauf nicht objektiv reagieren, Shinichi."Kuruba biss sich auf die Lippen, sah zur Seite weg. Er hatte solche Angst ihn zu verlieren. „Du würdest jederzeit wieder töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.!", zischte Heiji leise. „Ich bin kein Massenmörder, Hattori."Er drehte sich wütend zu ihm um. „Wenn ich nicht wäre, wärest du jetzt tot. Schon mal daran gedacht? Hast du überhaupt schon mal nachgedacht? Außer an deinen Hass auf mich? Oder an deine Rache?" Shinichi sah Kid jetzt an. An seinem Gesicht klebten kleine Schweißtröpfchen und seine rechte Hand lag auf seiner Wunde. Er musste Schmerzen haben... Warum dachte er jetzt darüber nach? Warum jetzt, in einem solchen Augenblick? Kuruba schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ob es am Schmerz oder den Ereignissen lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Shinichi warf nur einen unsicheren Blick in Richtung Heijis, er verstand seinen Freund gut... doch, Kid war kein Mörder... Nein, das war nicht seine Art... Doch warum hatte er es ihm nicht gesagt? Warum musste er es von seinem Freund erfahren und nicht von Kuruba selbst... Er sah Kuruba an, der lies die Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wunde lag, am Körper hängen. Seine Blicke schweiften zwischen den beiden Freunden. Offensichtlich... war er hier wohl fehl am Platz. Er war ein Dieb! Das würde niemals irgendjemand ändern können. Nicht Shinichi oder sonst irgendwer. Die Dunkelheit, die bisher jede Mimik vor den anderen verborgen hatte, wich dem leichten Grau, des Morgens, das sich am Horizont bemerkbar machte. Kuruba wandte sich um, drehte sich dem Hafenbecken zu und sah auf das Stückchen Meer hinaus. Seine Stimme war leise „Du kannst mich nicht ändern, Shinichi, du nicht, und kein anderer. Entweder... du akzeptierst was ich getan habe, oder du hasst mich dafür. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Doch es wird nichts dran ändern, was ich bin." Ernst klang seine Stimme, eine gewisse Spur von Trauer war herauszuhören, wenn man sich anstrengte. Shinichi runzelte die Stirn, wollte über diese Worte nachdenken. Doch sein Kopf lies es nicht zu, irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran zu denken... Er kannte die Antwort schon, aber vielleicht lag es daran das er sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte? Kuruba senkte den Kopf. „Doch ich liebe dich..." Diese Worte hallten in Shinichis Kopf wieder. Es war das erste mal, das es Kuruba zugegeben hatte... Wie hatte er denken können, dass das mit ihm und Shinichi irgendetwas werden konnte? Wie hatte er nur so verdammt dumm sein können? Unendlich froh war er, das die immer noch vorherrschende Dunkelheit seine Gesichtzüge verbarg. Das niemand sehen konnte, wie traurig er war. Doch er war nun mal so... das konnte er nicht ändern, er war ein Dieb und würde es auch für immer bleiben. Doch mit seinem Entschluss hatte er auch die Einsamkeit gewählt... und den Schmerz. Seinen lautlosen Seufzer konnte niemand hören und er wollte sich umdrehen und weggehen, weg aus Tokio, irgendwohin... nur weg von hier... Jetzt spürte er auch wieder die Schmerzen die in seiner Wunde tobten, wahrscheinlich hatte Akuma irgendwas in ihm verletzt... Kuruba taumelte leicht, doch er wurde von zwei schmalen Händen gehallten, so das er nicht hinfiel. Vorsichtig sah er zur Seite. Shinichi lächelte ihn traurig an, schlang seine Arm fest um seinen schmalen Körper und drückte ihn an sich. Sacht küsste er ihn. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Kuruba... Egal wer du bist, oder was du tust..." Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne trafen ihre Gesichter...  
  
Dunkelheit herrschte in der Wohnung... Kazuki saß noch immer wie versteinert auf dem Boden, Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht. Warum hatte Akuma ihn verlassen? War er denn nur so nutzlos für die Welt? Warum zerstörte er immer alles? Tränen der Einsamkeit... so würde er es nennen. Sein Leben bestand aus nichts anderem mehr. Akuma war sein Leben gewesen. Sein Mittelpunkt... Noch so genau hatte er die roten Augen im Kopf. Nein... er konnte nicht mehr leben... er wollte nicht mehr... Er wollte sein Leben nicht in vollkommener Einsamkeit verbringen... nein. Und ohne Akuma war er einsam... so einsam... Zitternd biss er sich auf die Lippen, presste die Augen zusammen, woraus immer noch Tränen liefen. Mühsam stemmte er sich nach oben und wankte in die Küche. Nein... er wollte diesen ganzen Schmerz nicht mehr erdulden müssen... Das Schicksal konnte ihn mal... Er sah nicht hin, als er nach einem spitzen Messer griff. Es zitterte in seiner Hand, beinahe hätte er es fallen gelassen... doch dann hob er seine Hand, setzte das Messer an seinem Handgelenk an, spürte wie die Klinge vibrierte und stach zu... Es tat noch nicht einmal sehr weh... er wimmerte leise, als ihm das Messer aus der Hand glitt und zu Boden fiel. Dann stürzte auch er..., die Hände blutbesudelt, sehend wie das Leben in gleichmäßigen Strömen aus ihm heraus floss. „Akuma..."Dieses Wort sollte ungehört verhallen... es war gefangen in der Einsamkeit... Dann schloss er die Augen...  
  
Die Sonne kroch langsam über den Horizont und spiegelte sich im Wasser des Meeres, dass das Bild der Sonne durch ihr Wellenspiel leicht verzerrte. Shinichi hielt Kuruba immer noch fest, hatte Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren.  
  
Kuruba selbst war es schließlich der seinen Kopf leicht hob. Er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, biss sich auf die Lippen, trotzdem lächelte er leicht. Heiji sah dieser Szene als stummer Teilnehmer zu. Traurig lächelte er. Er stand in einer Weise in Kids Schuld, auch wenn es seine Meinung über ihn nur geringfügig änderte. Doch Shinichi hatte sich für ihn entschieden... Da konnte er nichts machen... vielleicht war er ja wirklich ein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen? Oder vielleicht war auch seine Rachsucht Schuld gewesen... Doch er konnte ihn jetzt nicht festnehmen... Diese Wut und Rachsucht war irgendwie vom Meer mit weggespült worden... als er gemerkt hatte, wie blind sie ihn hatte werden lassen. Er zog das Cap tief in die Stirn und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Im orangeroten Morgenlicht ging er davon. Der Schmerz würde bleiben, für immer, das wusste er jetzt. Der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht nach ihr... Die Sonne vertrieb die Nacht und ein neuer Morgen brach an... Ein Morgen an dem für Manchen vieles anders war...  
  
"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen ... ", flüsterte Shinichi als er mit Kuruba den Friedhof verlies. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den leeren Platz und seufzte. Heute war Kazukis Beerdigung gewesen. Kaum einer war gekommen. Ja klar, die Lehrer der Schule und auch ein paar Mitschüler, aber wirklich berührt waren sie nicht. Sie waren aus reiner Höflichkeit gekommen. Kazukis Eltern hatte Shinichi auch nicht entdecken können. 'Er war sehr einsam ...'  
  
"Ja wer hätte gedacht das er Suizid begeht.", fügte Kuruba bei als er mit Shinichi ins Auto stieg. Sie starteten den Motor.  
  
Ein Mann trat hinter einem Baum hervor als das Auto hinter den Häusern verschwand. Schwer ging sie auf das frisch zugeschüttete Grab zu. Regungslos blieb sie davor stehen und betrachtete den Grabstein. 'Kazuki Juubei ... Ruhe in Frieden ...', las er in Gedanken.  
  
'Ich dachte immer du bist mir nur lästig, ich würde dich nicht mögen und nur aus Eigennutz mit dir zusammensein.', verbittert schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Der Mann mit dem Blutroten Augen dachte an sein Gefühl das er hatte als er ... seinen ... kleinen Engel Blutüberströmt in seiner Wohnung fand. Er war zu ihm geeilt. Sein Verstand schaltete sich ab. Akuma sah nur Kazuki und das er Hilfe brauchte. Er hielt den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen. Er schrie Kazuki an er solle aufwachen und was sagen. Doch ... eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Er hatte den kleinen, zierlichen, jetzt schon kalten Körper fest an sich gedrückt. Das Blut klebte an seinen Händen und er hatte sogar Tränen vergossen.  
  
Akuma senkte den Blick. Noch nie hatte er um jemanden geweint. Sein Herz war schwer und tat weh. 'Man merkt er wie wichtig etwas ist wenn man es verliert'.  
  
Der 20-Jährige Mann beugte sich vor und legte einen Strauß Blumen vorsichtig auf das Grab. Er vermisste das Lächeln des kleinen Jungen wenn er ihn ansah. Das Lachen und seine Umarmung. Warum hatte er es nicht vorher bemerkt? Egal wie gemein er zu dem Jungen war, er war immer bei ihm geblieben. Egal was er sagte, für Kazuki war es Okay gewesen und jetzt, würde er nie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein können. Er verfluchte sich über die späte Erkenntnis. Er war Schuld am Tot des Jungen soviel stand fest ...  
  
Traurig lächelnd sah er wieder auf das Grab. . Der Wind umspielte sein Gesicht und lies die Haare tanzen. Sein langer Mantel wiegte ebenfalls sanft im Wind.  
  
"Ich liebe dich ... Kazuki ...", flüsterte er.  
  
Er vergrub seine, durch das Wetter erkalteten Hände, in die Hosentaschen und schritt langsam davon. Den Kopf etwas einziehend warf er keinen Blick mehr zurück.  
  
Ein heftiger Windstoß riss an den zarten weißen Blütenblättern auf Kazukis Grab. Eines hielt dem Wind nicht stand und erhob sich sachte in Lüfte.  
  
Sanft lies es sich von dem eisigen Wind tragen und entschwand in die weiten Lüfte ... 


End file.
